Paige Turner
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: This fanfic begins at the end of the episode Sympathy For the Demon, and it features Cole and Paige as a surprising and unlikely couple, as Phoebe invites into the lives of the Charmed Ones a demon that is more powerful than any they have encountered.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic begins at the very end of the episode "Sympathy for the Demon", where Cole has just taken back his powers from Barbas. _

_I originally started this fanfic with the INTENTION of having a Cole/Paige/Phoebe triangle, but the more I wrote, the more I decided to stick with going the Cole/Paige direction. If a Cole/Paige pairing isn't your cup of tea, this fic isn't for you. _

_Disclaimers: The characters of Cole, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Miles and Darryl are all created by the writers of "Charmed" and I am simply borrowing them for use in my story. _

_The character of Elizabeth was named by the writers of "Charmed" but was never developed on the show, so her existance in this story is my own perception of what I feel she would be like. The character of Melinda Wyatt existed on "Charmed" but not the version of her that I have created. _

_The character of Lilith is based on a well-known legend that has existed for centuries. I have tried to stay true to her legend via my research in this fanfic, but have added my own creative touches to make the character my own. _

_The characters of Elias and Nicholas Warren and Ben Turner are my creative property as they are written in this fanfic. _

Cole looked up at them, not knowing what to say. In one split second, Barbas was gone, and he felt a sudden surge of power enter his body. He felt the strength, the temptation, and the rush of so many desires tearing through him. He was no longer an innocent; he was no longer just a mortal.

They stared at him, not saying a word. All of them -- Piper, Paige, Leo -- and Phoebe. Phoebe looked at him as if she were looking at a stranger. And in that instant, he realized that **HE** was looking at a stranger. He knew that this time, there was no second chance. He had lost her. It was over. Alone and defeated, Cole knew he no longer belonged there. He hung his head in utter defeat, and he vanished.

Piper and Leo started to head downstairs in silence, while Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows and closed it slowly. "Well, shouldn't we do something?" Paige finally asks, stopping them all as they turned to look at her.

"What is there to do? It's over. Barbas is gone." Phoebe states, her voice cold and hardened.

"I don't mean about Barbas. I mean about Cole." Paige replies.

"Cole? Cole is a demon, Paige." Phoebe states, letting no emotion come through in her tone.

"Cole just saved our lives. Are you really that ungrateful? All of you! Cole was an innocent -- don't you see what we've done? We sacrificed an innocent to save ourselves!" Paige shouts.

"Cole was never an innocent." Phoebe retorts.

"Actually -- she's right. Cole did save us by taking his powers back." Leo replies.

"But Leo, that was his choice." Piper states.

"Was it really?" Paige asks. No one says a word. "I'm sorry -- I just can't stay here right now." Paige tells them, and she orbs out of the room.

Alone in his apartment, Cole picks up the photo of Phoebe and stares at it longingly. "I really thought we had a chance this time." Cole says. To his surprise, one single tear begins to fall down his cheek, burning into his flesh as his human side fights for control over his entire being. Consumed with emotion, Cole takes the photo and hurls it toward the wall, just as Paige orbs into the room, straight into the path of the flying photograph.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that!" she says, quickly ducking just in time. The frame slams against the wall, shattering onto the floor.

"What do you want, Paige?" Cole asks, pouring himself a drink.

"Well, first of all I wanted to say 'thank you' -- for saving us back at the house." Paige replied. Cole looks up at her from his drink, and just stares at her for a moment, then finishes his drink.

"You're welcome." Cole finally replies, pouring another drink and downing it quickly. "You can go now."

"Cole, I also just wanted to say that --"

"What? What did you want to say, Paige? That you were right about me all along? All those months you spent hating me and trying to destroy my marriage and Phoebe's love for me? That I'm evil, that I'll never be any good to anyone or anything? Well, congratulations, Paige! You WIN! I LOSE! Are you happy now?"

"Would you just shut UP!" Paige shouts, interrupting Cole's tirade. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Oh -- she's sorry. Well, that just changes everything now, doesn't it?" Cole replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Cole -- I understand now. You were possessed -- it wasn't your fault. The Source had --"

"Look, I really have no desire to talk about The Source right now, to you or anyone else. You did your good deed for the day, Paige. Now go whip up a potion or orb off to Rio or whatever it is you do with your free time when you're not vanquishing demons or saving innocents and just stay the hell out of my life -- you AND your sisters. If you won't bother me, I won't bother you -- how does that sound?" Cole asks, with a defeated tone in his voice that Paige had never heard before.

"Well I think it _sucks_." Paige replies. "Cole, I've seen a side of you now that I didn't know was there. Or maybe I did -- I just didn't want to see it. It's your human side Cole -- you're a good man." Cole doesn't respond. "Cole -- I think it's terrible, the way our family has treated you. Especially when we all know what it's like to be possessed by a force that we have no control over." Paige says, touching his shoulder as he turns away from her.

"And what exactly is possessing YOU right now, Paige?" Cole asks, turning around.

"The truth." Paige replies. "Leo told me not too long ago that I should always go with my instincts. And right now, my instincts tell me that you're a good man, and that you need someone right now. That's why I'm here."

"And just where were these superb 'instincts' of yours when I was possessed by the Source?" Cole asks, becoming more curious.

"Clouded -- probably by jealousy, confusion, being new to the world of witchcraft -- Cole, I said I was wrong, and I said I was sorry, and --"

"Jealousy? Of what, exactly?" Cole asks, interrupting her.

Paige hesitates for a moment. "Cole -- do you know what it's like being the third wheel? I spent how many MONTHS watching my sisters being in love with men who adored them, and there I was -- alone. I just wanted -- what they had. You know -- a LIFE would have been nice." Cole is quiet. "You were always there for us, Cole -- and the one time you needed us the most, we let you down." Paige pauses for a moment. "We were WRONG, Cole -- we were wrong about you."

"Yeah, well -- tell that to Phoebe." Cole replies.

"Phoebe's not here, Cole -- but I am." Paige says, with a look in her eyes Cole had never seen before -- at least not toward him. Cole stares at her for a moment, contemplating what she has just implied.

"Paige -- you need to go." Cole finally tells her.

"And what if I said I don't want to?" Paige asks.

Cole sized Paige up and down in a way he never had before. He slowly pulls her close to him -- first in an embrace, then he lifts her chin up with his hand and gently kisses her on the lips. "Is that what you wanted?" he asks, then pushes her away.

Paige hesitates for a second, stunned by Cole's unexpected advances, but within moments she pulls him into an embrace, and locks her lips onto his. As she feels his tongue slowly enter her mouth, she maneuvers her hands down the inside of Cole's shirt, slowly unbuttoning every button with one hand as she reaches around his back with the other. Cole tears her blouse off of her, and tosses it onto the floor. Totally lost in their passion, Paige and Cole disappear together into his bedroom. Cole pulls her close as they topple onto the bed, kissing the entire time as they undress one another.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cole asks, stopping their kisses for a moment.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Cole." Paige replies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper is in the living room trying to read, as Phoebe comes storming down the stairs. "Do you know where she is now? She's still at Cole's place, that's where she is! It's after midnight, and she's at Cole's place!" Phoebe shouts, pacing as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Well gee, thanks for the update -- that makes about a dozen rounds of same report from you in the last two hours. Phoebe -- Paige is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Look, would you put the scrying board away and just -- call Miles or something -- you're driving me crazy obsessing over this!" Piper tells her, clearly irritated.

"Well, it's just that it's getting late and Paige is never out this late." Phoebe replies. "What do you think he's done to her? Because Piper, who knows what he's capable of --"

"Cole would never hurt Paige." Piper tells her.

"You don't know that." Phoebe replies.

"Well, YOU should! You were married to the man! And frankly, I'm starting to think that maybe I had Cole pegged wrong. You heard what Leo said -- we let Cole suffer to save our OWN lives. Paige is probably just trying to help him get through this, since you're obviously not going to do the job." Piper says, an angry tone in her voice. "I'm going to bed -- you do whatever you want to do Phoebe, just leave me out of it. You and Cole can work out your drama on your own for a change." Piper storms up the stairs.

"Fine. Fine -- I'll go find our sister and save her by MYSELF!" Phoebe shouts, and she grabs her coat and heads for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should go." Paige says, starting to get out of bed.

"No -- stay with me." Cole whispers, pulling her back into his arms. He kisses her softly on the cheek. "I have to admit, this isn't exactly how I pictured MY day ending today."

"Me either." Paige says, laughing a bit. "Do you know how much I hated you?"

"Yeah, you made that perfectly clear -- numerous times, in fact." Cole quips in response.

"So -- what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Well, I don't know about YOU, but I'm exhausted. Why don't we sleep on it and figure it out tomorrow?" Cole says, closing his eyes.

"Okay -- we'll figure this out tomorrow." Paige says as she rests her head on Cole's bare chest. She closes her eyes as Cole pulls her into his body tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe arrives at Cole's apartment, letting herself in. She turns on the light and scans the room -- she sees the photo of herself that Cole had flung against the wall, surrounded by the shattered frame. Phoebe then notices the blouse lying on the floor -- Paige's blouse, which is torn. "What have you done with my sister, you bastard?" Phoebe says to herself, picking up the blouse. She starts to move slowly and silently through the apartment, looking in every corner. Finally, she enters Cole's bedroom, and notices in the dark the form of someone lying in the bed. "Where is she?" Phoebe shouts, turning on the light. Her look of anger turns to shock as she turns on the light, and Cole and Paige, lying naked in bed together, awaken to see Phoebe standing in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe stares at her sister in bed with Cole -- HER Cole, the man she had been trying so desperately to let go of. A shocking feeling of anger and jealousy flowed through Phoebe's body as she stood there, completely speechless.

"Phoebe -- what are you doing here?" Paige asks, not sure if she should feel furious or guilty, but feeling twinges of both just the same.

"I -- I don't know." Phoebe replies, trying desperately not to make eye contact with either of them. Not knowing what else to say, she turns and starts to head out the door.

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole shouts, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He shimmers out of the room and to the front door, blocking her exit.

"Get out of my way, Cole." Phoebe tells him.

"Phoebe -- I just want you to know that -- this wasn't something that either of us planned. It just kind of -- happened. So don't blame Paige." Cole states.

"Don't tell me who to blame, Cole. And hey, you're a free man now, Paige is single -- you two can do whatever the hell you want -- you can do it IN hell, for all I care. Have a party!" Phoebe notices Paige entering the room, wearing one of Cole's shirts. "By the way, Paige, you might want to invest in a good pair of earplugs, because he snores." Phoebe states. She shoves Cole out the way and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't snore." Cole replies as she leaves, looking somewhat offended at the comment. He then looks up at Paige. "Hey, that's one of my best shirts."

"Well, I'm sorry, I had to find SOMETHING to wear seeing as how you RIPPED mine off!" Paige retorts.

Cole sits down on the couch and sighs, still covering himself from the waist down with the sheet from his bed. "Paige, what the hell are we doing here? I mean, come on -- I'm a demon, you're half whitelighter, we're having an affair, and I'm still in love with your sister."

"Yeah, you're right." Paige replies, sitting down next to him. "You want me to call Jerry Springer, I bet they'd book us in a heartbeat."

"Oh, you're really funny, Paige." Cole replies.

"She's still in love with you, you know." Paige tells him.

"Yeah, well she sure as hell has a funny way of showing it." Cole remarks.

"Cole -- what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know what I want, Paige -- I'm just tired. I'm tired of being a demon and I'm tired of fighting with Phoebe and I'm tired of trying to prove my good intentions to you and your sisters and your holier-than-thou brother-in-law. I just want to go bury myself somewhere and hide, because -- because the human side of me just can't take the pain anymore. And since I've come back from the wasteland the only time I didn't feel that pain was --" Cole stops, and looks up at Paige in surprise.

"Was what?" Paige asks.

"With you. It was when I was with you. Maybe I've been focusing all of my energy on the wrong sister." Cole tells her, and he pulls her into a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast. Paige enters the kitchen, yawning and looking exhausted. "Good morning -- what time did you finally get in?" Piper asks.

"Later than I planned to." Paige replies, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, Phoebe was pretty worried about you -- so, did she 'rescue' you from Cole?" Piper asks.

"I didn't need to be rescued." Paige replies.

"Wanna bet?" Phoebe says, entering the kitchen.

"Phoebe, don't start with me right now. I've got a busy day ahead of me." Paige tells her.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Phoebe remarks in a rude tone of voice.

"Um, excuse me --- am I missing something here? What's going on with you two?" Piper asks.

"Do you want to fill her in on the the 'good news', or should I?" Phoebe asks Paige. Just then, Leo orbs into the room.

"Hey -- what's going on?" he asks, putting his arms around Piper and kissing her on the cheek.

"I have no clue." Piper replies, as the doorbell rings. "And I'm gonna go get that -- see if you can figure it out, Leo." Piper leaves the room. Paige and Phoebe both glare at one another, not saying a word.

"So -- is it me, or is the tension in this room so thick you could cut it with a knife?" Leo asks, breaking the silence. "What's going on with you two?"

"Ask him." Phoebe replies, as Cole enters the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Cole, you know, I'm tired of all of the drama between you and Phoebe." Piper says, following him into the room. "I have too much to worry about with the baby and whatever 'demon of the week' decides to visit us next and your daily stalking visits are really starting to get on my last nerve -- though I am impressed you actually rang the doorbell this time. But If you two want to duke it out, just take it somewhere else for once, please."

"Oh, I'm not here for Phoebe -- and these are for you." Cole says, with a big smile on his face, and he hands the flowers to Paige. Phoebe glares at both of them, and storms out of the room in a huff.

"Okay -- spill it. NOW. What's going on with you two?" Piper asks, extremely curious.

"Well, you see, it's just that --" Paige begins, but Cole interrupts.

"It's just that she's helping me on this custody case I've taken on. The dad is seeking sole custody of their son, and his ex-wife has a history of -- infidelity. Paige has offered to advise me on the case with some of her expertise from her social work days, and -- well, that's why I'm here." Cole states.

"Oh -- so that's what you were doing last night at Cole's place?" Piper asks.

"Uh -- yeah." Paige replies, putting her flowers in a vase. "And we've got a lot of work to do, so -- we'll get out of your way and go up to my room."

"Oh, we can leave, you can use the kitchen." Leo offers.

"Um, no thanks -- we'll be fine upstairs." Paige says, a look of semi-disgust coming over her face. "Come on Cole, let's go." They start to head out of the room.

"Oh, and Cole -- I just wanted to apologize, for not believing in you. It's pretty clear to me that you're trying really hard to be good." Piper says, as Cole turns around.

"Yeah -- and thanks for -- well, for what you did last night. You saved us." Leo says, chiming in.

"Thanks -- that really means a lot to me. And I swear, to both of you -- I'm only using my powers for good from now on. I mean it." Cole tells them, and he and Paige leave the room. Piper turns and looks at Leo.

"Leo -- do you get the feeling that -- I don't know, there's something they're not telling us?" Piper asks him.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking -- can we just not go there right now?" Leo asks. Piper does a double take, looking toward the upstairs, at Leo, then back toward the upstairs.

"Oh, you don't think that -- ewwww!" Piper replies, wondering if there's any truth to Leo's suspicions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now -- about that case, Miss Matthews." Cole says as they enter her room, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips, then moving his mouth down the nape of her neck, covering her with kisses.

"Cole, stop -- we can't do this here." Paige says, pushing him away.

"Why not?" Cole asks.

"Well, for one thing, Piper and Leo are right downstairs."

Cole replies jokingly, "What, you want them to join us? I mean, I'm not really into that sort of thing, but --"

"Oh, you're disgusting!" Paige says, plopping down onto the bed as Cole laughs. "Cole, I'm serious. I am NOT going to be some rebound transitional plaything for you to use until you can figure out a way to get Phoebe back."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Using you?" Cole asks, offended.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Paige replies.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night." Cole says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Paige -- were you not listening to me when I told you being with you last night was the first time since I came back that I didn't feel like my heart was being ripped in half? Now I don't know why that is, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. And I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel some kind of connection between us." Paige doesn't say a word. "I want to see where this will take us, Paige. Because I honestly believe that you saved my life last night." After hearing these words, without hesitation, Paige reaches up and kisses him on the lips, pulling him down on top of her . . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beach, Phoebe sits with her arms wrapped around her legs, fighting back her tears. "Maybe I should have stayed a mermaid. Oh, I hate MEN!" she shouts, and she stands up and picks up a stone, flinging it into the water. A large wave suddenly rushes toward her, knocking Phoebe to the ground and soaking her from head to to. When the water rolls away, Phoebe looks down on the ground and sees a mirror lying next to her. It's an old-fashioned, hand-held woman's mirror, its frame adorned with a flower that resembles a lily. "What is this?" she says to herself, picking it up, and looks at her reflection. "Oh, great, I look a mess. Not that it matters -- I'm not trying to impress anyone because I am SO tired of worrying about having a MAN in my life!" Suddenly a powerful force comes upon her, and Phoebe feels herself being pulled into another dimension. And within seconds she is pulled into the mirror that she was looking into. Phoebe finds herself in a dark and cold cave, its walls covered in mirrors, and a woman appears to her, seemingly from out of nowhere. The woman is tall, thin, and extremely beautiful, with long, flowing blonde hair and piercing blue/green eyes. She's dressed in a long red gown.

"Hello Phoebe." the woman says. Phoebe attempts to use her powers against her, but they are useless. "Your powers are of no use here." the woman tells her.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks.

"A friend. You called for me -- and I answered." the woman replies.

"I never called you." Phoebe says angrily.

"_'Oh, I hate men, I am so tired of worrying about having a man in my life' _-- you did say that, right?" she asks, imitating Phoebe's voice. The woman puts her arm around Phoebe. "It's okay -- I know exactly how you feel. You see, I've been there too. Men are useless creatures, they really are. But I'm here to help you get through all of this, Phoebe. And I promise, if you let me help you -- no man will EVER hurt you again."

Phoebe tries to fight back her tears. "You can really help me?" she asks.

"Of course I can -- I wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't help you."

"But -- but who are you?" Phoebe asks.

"My name is -- Lilith." the woman replies.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Let her go!" Cole shouts, as he shimmers into the cave. The woman who has Phoebe in her grasp looks up._

_"Cole -- my boy. My beautiful son. I knew you'd come back to me -- you're not weak, like your father was." the woman says, shoving Phoebe against the wall of the cave. "Come to me, Cole -- I've missed you." The woman stretches her arms out and moves toward Cole, pulling him into an embrace._

_"No! Let me go!" Cole screams, shoving her away . . . . _

"Cole. Cole, wake up!" Paige says, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking him.

"I said get away from me!" Cole screams, bolting upright and throwing Paige against the wall with full force. Now awake, Cole realizes what he has done and notices Paige struggling to stand up. "Paige -- oh Paige, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asks, rushing to her side. "Leo!" he calls out.

"Cole, I don't need Leo, I'm fine. And he wouldn't listen to you anyway, he's not your whitelighter." Paige says, as Cole helps her get up, and they both sit down on the edge of the bed. "What the hell was that?"

"A nightmare." Cole tells her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Paige tells him. Cole brushes the hair out of her eyes and kisses her on the forehead.

"If I ever hurt you, I don't know --"

Paige interrupts him. "Cole -- who did you think I was?" Cole hesitates for a moment.

"That's not important." Cole replies.

"Yes it is. If history tells us anything, it's that your dreams mean something. Who were you fighting, Cole?" Paige asks. "Who did you think I was?"

"My mother." Cole finally admits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of her?" Piper asks, as Leo orbs into the room living room, where Piper is frantically pacing.

"No -- I have no idea where she could be." Leo tells her. "And honey, you need to calm down, all this stress isn't good for the baby." he says, forcing her to sit down.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, Leo? My sister has been missing for over 3 WEEKS now. She just walked out of the house and never came back and no one knows where she is. You don't think she turned herself into a mermaid again, do you?"

"I've already checked all of the oceans, there's no sign of her. But you remember how hard it was to find her the last time, so -- anything's possible." Leo says.

"This is all Cole's fault. And Paige -- oh, god, I can't even get the two names out in the same sentence. Is that even ALLOWED, Leo? I mean, with Paige being half whitelighter and all?"

"Well, the elders probably aren't THRILLED, but -- Cole has been trying to do good, and -- he is half mortal. It's not impossible to think that his mortal side can overtake his demon side."

"Well, I don't know, it just -- BOTHERS me." Piper replies.

"What bothers you?" Paige asks, orbing into the room with Cole.

"I think that would be us, sweetheart." Cole tells her, squeezing her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you really have to do that in front of me?" Piper asks, cringing.

"Okay, look, let's deal with this -- relationship -- later. Do either of you know anything about Phoebe?" Leo asks, as Paige and Cole sit down.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Paige asks.

"Tell us what?" Piper asks, getting worried.

"It was nothing, I just had a nightmare, that's all." Cole tells them.

"A nightmare -- Cole the last time you were having nightmares you were possessed by the Source. So you better spill it or so help me I'll vanquish your sorry ass so fast you won't know what hit you." Piper tells him. Paige stands up, furious.

"Look Piper, Cole has done nothing but try to help since Phoebe disappeared, and and if you're going to sit here and threaten him with vanquishing, then --" she shouts angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Piper says. "I promise Cole, I won't vanquish you -- for now."

"Thanks -- I think." Cole replies.

"Do you want to hear about the nightmare or not?" Paige asks.

"Were you possessed in it?" Leo asks.

"No -- I was fighting someone. And Phoebe was there, and she was being held prisoner. And I was trying to save her from --" Cole says, and then stops.

"From who?" Leo asks.

"His mother." Paige replies. "We think Phoebe is being held prisoner by Cole's mother."

"Oh, well that's just GREAT, Cole! So your mom's come back to punish her ex-daughter-in-law for breaking her little boy's heart. Isn't that special? So -- are you going to take care of Mommie Dearest, or are we?" Piper asks, furious.

"I don't have any power over my mother, Piper. I never did. And my mother has never fought my battles for me -- she raised me to take care of myself. Besides, she doesn't have an agenda. Her will isn't her own, it never has been. Whatever she does, it's because she's doing someone else's bidding."

"Whose?" Paige asks.

"Look, can we not talk about my twisted family tree here and focus on finding Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Your twisted family tree might be exactly what LEADS us to Phoebe. I want details, Cole -- and I want them NOW." Piper demands.

"I can't say her name, Piper -- it'll tempt her to come here, and you're -- well, you're pregnant." Cole says.

"You're just now noticing? Cole, I can still fight off a demon." Piper says.

"Not this one. She could hurt you, Piper -- she could hurt you, and she could hurt -- she could hurt your baby. And I can't be the one responsible for that." Cole says.

"Cole -- if some demon out there is a serious threat to my child, I need to know about it." Leo says in an angry and demanding tone.

"Look, if I could tell you more, I would, but it's for your own safety that the less you know, the better. And as for my mother -- I'll handle her." Cole says, and without warning he shimmers out of the room.

"Cole! Cole, you just said you have no power over your mother, so how can you -- dammit!" Paige shouts. "Well, I hope you're happy now!" she says, staring angrily at Leo and Piper.

"Oh, yeah, I'm thrilled -- Cole just told me that my life and my baby's life are in danger from some demon woman that he refuses to name. I'm peachy." Piper says sarcastically.

"Cole doesn't want us to know about her -- maybe we should listen to him." Paige says.

"Look, Paige -- I can appreciate your new -- relationship with Cole, and I know you're just trying to protect him, but -- I have to protect my wife and my baby." Leo tells her.

"Leo, if Cole went down to the underworld to save Phoebe -- do you know how dangerous it is for him there? Do you know how many demons would thrill at the idea of destroying him? There has to be another way." Paige says, and she orbs out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So -- how do I look?" Phoebe asks, admiring herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, dear. Any man who crosses your path won't know what hit him." Lilith says, smiling as she wraps her arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"You better believe it." Phoebe replies, grinning at herself.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Lilith asks.

"You've really taught me so much, Lilith -- it's almost as if you're the mother I never had."

"Well, I like to think of myself as every woman's mother -- those that accept me, anyway." Lilith replies.

"Okay -- I'm ready." Phoebe says.

"I'll be in touch -- and you know how to reach me if you need me." Lilith says, handing her the mirror Phoebe found on the beach.

"Don't worry -- I won't let you down." Phoebe says, and she vanishes. As Lilith smiles proudly, another woman, one with dark hair and deep blue eyes, enters the room.

"Do you really think she can do it?" the woman asks Lilith.

"Oh, don't worry Elizabeth -- I have complete faith in her." Lilith tells her, and she hugs her tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well -- anything?" Piper asks, as Leo orbs into the room.

"If the elders know anything, they're not saying. They said they can't interfere with the demon realm." Leo replies.

"Well, can't they just give us a CLUE or something?" Piper asks, clearly frustrated.

"Hey guys -- what's up?" Phoebe asks, entering the house.

"Phoebe! Where have you been, are you okay?" Piper asks, rushing over to hug her. She then looks at her from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"

"You like? I thought I'd try a new look." Phoebe states proudly. She's wearing a red leather mini-skirt, skin-tight black boots with stilletto heels, and a red tank top that leaves little to the imagination. Her hair is perfectly coiffed and dyed platinum blonde, and she is in full make-up.

"What look? The 'slutty whore' look?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe, we've been so worried about you -- why haven't you called or contacted us. I haven't even been able to find you." Leo tells you.

"Um, yeah -- sorry about that. I just -- needed to go underground for awhile. You know, try to forget about things -- me being married to the source of all evil and getting pregnant by him, vanquishing him, dealing with him coming back from the wasteland, divorcing him, and finding him in bed with my sister -- this past year has kind of sucked for me. I just needed to get away, and think things through -- but I'm back now, and ready to make a new start. So if you'll excuse me -- I have a phone call to make."

"A phone call? You disappear for WEEKS, come strolling back in here looking like something out of the 'slut fantasy' pages of a biker magazine, and now you need to make a phone call? To WHO?" Piper asks incredulously.

"Miles. I mean -- I do owe him a fourth date, since Paige so rudely interrupted the third one. Oh, and -- speaking of Paige -- if she wants Cole, she can have him. I've moved on with my life -- I've decided I just want to have some fun. Ciao!" Phoebe says, and gleefully rushes up the stairs.

"Okay -- what WAS that?" Piper asks Leo.

"I'd say more like WHO was that. Because it certainly looked like Phoebe, but -- I'm not totally convinced that it's all her." Leo says suspiciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cole!" Paige shouts, orbing into his apartment, relieved to find him there. "Why did you leave like that?" She rushes into his arms.

"Paige -- I don't think it's safe for us to be together right now." he says, pushing her away. "I won't bring any more danger to your family than I already have."

"Cole, what are you talking about?" Paige asks. Cole stares out the window and begins reciting a poem . . .

_"Of Adam's first wife, Lilith, it is told . . . . . .  
(The witch he loved before the gift of Eve,)  
That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,  
And her enchanted hair was the first gold. _

_**At Miles's apartment . . . . . . . . **  
_

"So -- did you miss me?" Phoebe asks, as she and Miles enter his apartment.

"Well -- yeah, I guess so. We were all kind of worried about you, Phoebe." Miles tells her.

"Yeah, I know -- but I promise, it had nothing to do with you. Actually, I thought a lot about you while I was gone." she tells him, and pulls him into a deep, penetrating kiss.

_**Back At Cole's Apartment . . . . . Cole continues to recite the poem . . . . . . **_

_And still she sits, young while the earth is old,  
And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
Draws men to watch the bright web she can weave,  
Till heart and body and life are in its hold. _

_**At Miles's apartment . . . . . . . . **_

In his bedroom, Miles and Phoebe are caught up in their passionate lovemaking. "You're so beautiful, Phoebe." Miles tells her, and leans over to be above her. Phoebe pushes him away.

"No -- I'm ALWAYS on top. Because the woman has ALL of the power." she whispers seductively, and she pushes him onto his back. Phoebe climbes on top of him and kisses him, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as he gasps for breath.

_**At Cole's apartment . . . . . . Cole finishes his recitation . . . . . . . **_

_Lo! as that youth's eyes burned at thine, so went  
Thy spell through him, and left his straight neck bent  
And round his heart one strangling golden hair."_

Paige just stares at him, puzzled. "Dante Rossetti -- it was my mother's favorite poem." Cole tells her, still staring out the window.

"Uh -- well, it's kind of creepy. And who's Lilith?" Paige asks. Cole turns and looks at her.

"My grandmother." Cole replies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe finishes getting dressed, and looks over at Miles -- his lifeless body lying on the bed, his neck broken. Phoebe takes her mirror out of her purse and looks into it. Lilith appears behind her. "You did well my dear -- you did very well, indeed." Lilith tells her, smiling proudly. She pulls a single strand of hair out of her head, and places it gently onto Miles's bare chest, right next to where his heart lay still and silent. She hugs Phoebe with pride, and they are both laughing with pleasure as they vanish from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lilith is your grandmother? Well gee Cole, from that poem you just shared, your granny doesn't sound a very friendly lady." Paige comments.

"She's more evil than any demon I've ever encountered. And she hates men. No male, demon or otherwise, has ever been in her lair and made it out alive." Cole tells her.

"So I take it you weren't her favorite, huh?" Paige asks, as they both move toward the couch and sit down.

"I don't know -- I only met her once. And that wasn't until I was about sixteen and my mother felt she might actually have some 'use' for me, as she put it. Up until that point, my mother did everything within her power to keep me hidden from Lilith. From what I understand, she wanted to have me incinerated when I was about three weeks old. I mean -- given the fact that I was male and I was half mortal -- I guess she didn't think I would have much potential."

"Well gee, you showed her, right?" Paige says jokingly. "Yikes. Sounds like a really twisted lady."

"You have no idea, Paige. What she's capable of is -- it's beyond anything you've ever dealt with. She preys on women who have had their spirits crushed by men -- women going through a divorce, women who are in abusive relationships, women who have just been dumped or cheated on one too many times. If a woman has enough anger built up in her toward a man -- Lilith preys on that anger. She finds these women when they're at their most vulnerable, and she lures them into her lair. That's where she transforms them."

"Into what?" Paige asks.

"Demons. You see, Lilith had hundreds of children of her own -- the spawn of her many affairs with other demons after she rejected being subservient to man. I guess you could call her the first feminist. Three angels appeared to her and demanded that she return to the garden and accept her role with man, but she refused. So the angels slaughtered all of her demon-children as punishment. She vowed to avenge their deaths somehow. So she preys on pregnant women and innocent children. The boys she just kills -- she doesn't have much use for them. But if she can capture an infant girl -- she takes it with her to her lair. She adopts the child, and raises it as her own daughter, giving her all the demonic powers that she herself possesses."

"Is that what she did to your mother?" Paige asks.

"I guess so -- my mother has no memory of NOT being a demon. Lilith must have taken her right at birth." Cole replies. "But Lilith's powers don't stop there, Paige. ANY woman is vulnerable to her -- as long as they're willing to be. If a woman has been hurt by a man -- all it takes is that one moment where she's willing to do anything to make that hurt stop. And what better way to make the hurt stop than to cause someone ELSE just as much pain -- if not more."

"So what are you saying Cole? That Lilith has a whole army of demon women wandering around the world preying on men and torturing them just for the hell of it?"

"Yes, I am -- and I'm afraid that I may have caused Phoebe to enlist with her." Cole states worriedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, music is blaring in Phoebe's room as she sings along loudly while she primps herself in the mirror.

_"Oh, I hate men. Of all the types I've ever known within our democracy._

_I hate the most the athlete with his manner bold and brassy._

_He may have hair upon his chest, but sister so has Lassie!_

_Oh, I hate men!"_ Phoebe sings out loud, as Piper stands at the door, listening.

"New CD?" she asks, as Phoebe reaches and turns down the volume.

"Yeah, this is kind of my new favorite song. You like it?" Phoebe asks.

Piper looks at the CD case. "_Kiss Me, Kate _-- by **COLE **Porter, oh there's a clever twist of irony there for you." Piper comments.

"Give me that!" Phoebe says, yanking the case away from her.

"So -- where are you off to today?" Piper asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, but -- I'm going to work, and then I'm meeting my friend Lizzie at P3." Phoebe tells.

"Who's Lizzie?" Piper asks.

"Just a friend I made on my self-bettering quest. Are you done interrogating me now, because I'm already late." Phoebe says.

"Look -- Phebes -- Leo and I are really worried about you. Leo thinks that --"

Phoebe interrupts. "You know what, Piper? You can tell Leo to keep his whitelighter nose out of my business. And if he wants to be useful to me he can find me a FEMALE whitelighter to watch over me because obviously if he spent three weeks looking for me with no luck, he can't handle the job. If he were a woman, he'd have known where I was."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Piper asks. Phoebe sighs in disgust.

"You are just so clueless. You know -- it's women like you that ruin it for the rest of us." Phoebe says, and she storms off in a huff.

"Ruin what?" Piper asks no one, just as Cole and Paige appear in the room.

"Is she here?" Paige asks.

"No -- she left again. She came home who knows when last night, this morning I found her getting all tramped up again, and now she's gone." Piper replies.

"How has she been acting?" Cole asks.

"Well, she's dressing like a tart, and yet she keeps going off on these feminist rants. Isn't that kind of contradictory?" Piper asks.

"No -- she's doing exactly what she's supposed to be doing." Cole says.

"Cole thinks that Phoebe is possessed by a demon that hates men and wants them all to die." Paige states matter-of-factly.

"Okay, then -- that's one theory -- I guess." Piper says, not believing a word.

"Piper, I'm serious here. Look -- I need to find Phoebe and see for myself what's going on with her." Cole insists.

"Well, she said she's going to work but I wouldn't bother her there -- the mood she's in she'd probably vanquish you. But she did say she'll be at P3 tonight with some new friend of hers -- Lizzie, I think she said her name was." Piper tells him.

"Lizzie? Perfect -- just perfect." Cole says, clearly not pleased.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Phoebe and her friend, the same woman that Lilith was speaking to in the cave after Phoebe left, are at the bar of P3 laughing and talking when Paige walks in, and immediately heads over to them. "Hey Paige -- I want you to meet my new best friend -- Lizzie this is my sister, Paige. Paige -- this is Lizzie." Phoebe says, introducing them. Paige warily shakes Lizzie's hand, sizing her up and sensing to distrust her immediately.

"Paige, nice to meet you -- Phoebe has told me SO much about you." Lizzie says.

"Oh, I'm sure she has." Paige says. "Phebes -- I need to talk to you for a minute." Lizzie walks away from the bar.

"Sorry, no can do, sis. See that hot guy over there?" Phoebe says, looking toward a man standing by the bar, who lifts his drink at Phoebe and smiles. "He just bought me a drink -- he's single, he's cute, and he's really, REALLY rich. I think I might get lucky tonight."

"Phoebe, that's exactly what I need to talk to you about --" Paige says.

"Yeah, you know what Paige? Go worry about your own man. By the way -- isn't that your stud-demon Cole, chatting up my friend? Ooooh, looks like they're doing more than chatting now." Phoebe says, as Paige turns and sees Lizzie kissing Cole on the lips by a corner wall of the club.

Cole pushes her away immediately. "Get away from me." he says angrily, through gritted teeth. "I don't know why _you're _here, but I know who sent you, and you need to take a message to her -- tell her to stay the hell away from my family."

"YOUR family Cole? I'm your family." Lizzie tells her.

"What's going on here?" Paige asks, storming over to them and interrupting. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asks, glaring at Lizzie angrily.

"Paige -- I'd like you to meet my mother." Cole says, and Paige looks at her, then at Cole, stunned.

"Your MOTHER? She looks like she's about 25 years old at the MOST." Paige says.

"Yes, well, mother dear has never been one for 'aging gracefully'. She gets a new human form at least once a decade -- unfortunately I've always been able to pick her out in a crowd, no matter how hard she tries to disguise herself." Cole says. "I have to admit though -- you really out-did yourself this time."

"You like the new look?" Lizzie asks in a show-offish manner.

"Well, what was that kiss about? Because that's just -- gross." Paige says, clearly disgusted.

"Oh, darling, you should know as well as anyone how passionate we demons can be. I haven't seen my son in decades -- by the way sweetie, you're starting to show some wrinkles on your forehead, you really should think about having that fixed. How about you and I shimmer down to Miami for a few days -- I hear there are these two doctors down there that can just do WONDERS with botox." Lizzie says, reaching up and touching Cole's forehead. Cole grabs her wrist forcefully.

"What do you WANT, mother?" he asks, with even more fury in his voice.

"Why do I have to want anything?" Lizzie asks.

"Because you always do. Or rather -- SHE always does." Cole says.

"You mean Li-" Paige begins, but Cole interrupts.

"Paige! I told you not to say her name when -- certain people are around." Cole says, noting that Piper has just entered the club.

"Why, what is she, like, Beetlejuice or something?" Paige asks.

"Who?" Cole asks. Lizzie is becoming annoyed.

"Cole, sweetie, your taste in women is -- impeccable, as always." she remarks sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Can we go talk somewhere without your little Wiccan Barbie Doll interrupting us?"

"EXCUSE me!" Paige shouts, enraged. Consumed with anger, she whips up an energy ball and lifts it up, aiming it toward Lizzie. Fortunately, Piper notices just in time, and freezes Paige and everyone else in the room except Cole.

"What is going ON here?" Piper asks. She looks at Lizzie. "Who's this tramp?"

"That's my mother." Cole replies. Piper looks her up and down.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding." Piper says.

"I wish I were." Cole tells her.

"Paige doesn't lose it like this, not in public, what did your mother say to her that got her so upset?" Piper asks.

"She called her a Wiccan Barbie Doll." Cole tells her.

"Oh. Yeah, that wasn't very nice."

"Piper -- you need to leave."

"It's my club." Piper says, prying the energy ball out of Paige's hand.

"And it's your LIFE and your child's life on the line. I don't want my mother to see you. It's too risky." Cole says.

"Oh come on Cole, what is she, some kind of baby-stealing demon?" Piper asks.

"No, she's a man-eating, man-killing demon. But she works for a baby-stealing demon, and I don't want her anywhere near you. Unfreeze Paige."

"Cole, if you're serious about this --"

"Piper, just unfreeze only Paige -- just do it!" Cole shouts. Piper unfreezes Paige. Paige moves her arm in a throwing motion, but notices nothing in her hand.

"Looking for this?" Piper asks, holding up the energy ball. Cole turns to Paige.

"Are you insane? Throwing that at her in public?" Cole asks.

"I -- I don't know how that happened, she -- she pissed me off! Don't expect me to go out to dinner with her any time soon." Paige tells him.

"That's what she's trying to do Paige -- demons like my mother feed off of women's anger. And they know exactly what buttons to push to get that anger flowing to the extreme. You need to get out of here, and you need to get Piper out of here. Now go hide somewhere, unfreeze the room, and then orb out. I'll catch up with you later." Cole tells them.

"Cole, I can't leave you alone here. You said you have no power against your mother, and --" Paige begins.

"Paige -- just trust me, okay? I'll be fine." Cole says. He kisses her on the lips. "Now go."

"Can't I just -- set her hair on fire or something?" Paige asks.

"No -- now get out of here!" Cole demands. Paige and Piper grudgingly go off into a hidden corner of the room. Piper unfreezes the room, and the two of them orb out, unseen. Lizzie looks around the room.

"Where'd your witchy little friend go?" Lizzie asks. Cole grabs her angrily, and shimmers them both into the alley to continue the conversation in private.

"Somewhere you can't hurt her." Cole replies.

"Oh, sweetie, why would you think I would hurt your little girlfriend?" Lizzie asks. Cole starts laughing.

"Remember back in the 1920's, mother? That cute little Irish immigrant girl that I was seeing in New York? Blonde hair, blue eyes, half demon, half witch -- I really liked her, you know." Cole says.

"Well, I didn't trust her. So I just -- politely -- told her to stay away from you, that's all."

"Politely? You turned her into a STATUE! Last I heard she was in a museum somewhere in France! You know what your problem is, mother? You're jealous. You're jealous because you think no woman is good enough for me because she's not YOU!"

"Well, why wouldn't I want the best for you Cole? You remind me so much of your father." she says, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah -- and you adored him so much that you killed him." Cole says, shoving her away.

"I didn't want to do that Cole. She made me, you know that -- she gave me a choice. It was either you or your father. And you're my little boy -- I would never let anyone hurt you, Cole."

"Is that why you went after Phoebe? Because she hurt me? I'm over it, mother -- I have Paige now." Cole states adamantly.

"First of all -- Phoebe came looking for US. And second -- you can do so much better than that little twit Paige. Honestly Cole, she's been a witch for what, five minutes? She can't even whip up a halfway decent potion and you're expecting her to satisfy you?"

"Okay -- I'm done with this conversation. Go -- haunt a house or something." Cole says, and he storms back into the club.

"That would be a ghost, dear, not a demon!" Lizzie shouts after him. Cole makes his way angrily toward Phoebe. Once he reaches her, he grabs her arm forcefully.

"Outside -- now." Cole demands. He starts to pull her across the room.

"Hey, get your hands off of me, Cole! You don't tell me what to do!" Phoebe yells at him. She shoves him, and he falls into a table. "Come on Gary, let's go." Phoebe says to the man she's been flirting with, and she walks out of the club with him. Cole stumbles to his feet and rushes outside after them.

"I don't think so." Cole says. He shoves the man into a pile of garbage, grabs Phoebe and shimmers away with her, taking her to Halliwell manor. He shimmers into the house with her.

"Let me GO, you animal!" Phoebe shouts, fighting with him the entire time.

"Piper, freeze her now!" Cole shouts, and Piper freezes Phoebe. "Get Leo here -- don't stand there and stare at me, just DO it!" Piper sighs.

"LEO!" she calls out, and Leo orbs into the room.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"Get Piper out of here. I don't have time to explain right now, just get her out of here -- take her to my apartment, we'll meet you there as soon as we're done." Cole tells him.

"Done with what?" Leo asks.

"Did you not hear me say that I don't have time to explain right now? My mother could have followed us here, and you need to get Piper OUT of this house!" Cole shouts.

"Alright -- but this better be good." Leo says, and he and Piper orb out of the room.

"Okay -- so with Piper gone, how are we supposed to un-freeze Phoebe now?" Paige asks.

"One thing at a time. We need to make a potion, Paige. Something that will vanquish this demon that's possessing Phoebe." Cole tells her.

"Cole, my potion skills are still kind of limited. I really need Piper's help."

"Well, Piper can't help you with this one -- it's not safe for her. Not with my mother and grandmother hovering around. Come on, let's go upstairs." Cole says.

"What about Phoebe?" Paige asks. Cole looks at Phoebe.

"We'll take her upstairs with us. Between the two of us we should be able to keep her safe." Cole says. Cole picks Phoebe up and shimmers out of the room with her, and Paige follows behind. A few moments later, Lizzie enters the living room of the manor. She hears Cole and Paige upstairs, but doesn't say a word. Instead, she pulls out her mirror, Lilith appears behind her.

"I see your son has fouled things up again, as usual." Lilith comments.

"Mother, you just leave Cole to me. You promised me you wouldn't hurt him." Lizzie says.

"Still as protective as ever of that half-breed son of yours, I see. Elizabeth, I warned you that boy would be your un-doing from the minute he was born." Lilith comments. She glances around the room, and spots a book on the table . . . . _What To Expect When You're Expecting._ "Well, look at this, Elizabeth . . . . someone in this house is expecting a baby . . ." she comments, getting an evil grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Paige, can't you do this any faster?" Cole asks worriedly, as he keeps glancing around the room.

"Cole, would you please just CHILL! You know, you could try and help me." Paige tells him.

"I can't get within ten feet of that book and you know it. Anything yet?"

"Nothing -- Cole, there IS no potion in here for vanquishing any lilim demons! There isn't even any MENTION of lilim demons in here! How is that even possible?"

"The lilim are very good at staying underground -- few outside of the demon realm even know about them. Most that do are too afraid to actually do anything about them." Cole tells her.

"Well, Phoebe's not exactly being subtle about herself." Paige says.

"That's because they want something from her -- Phoebe is just a tool that called on them at the right time."

"Well, what am I supposed to do if I can't find a vanquishing potion?" Paige asks.

"There's nothing you CAN do, dear." Lizzie says, shimmering into the room. "Phoebe is MY sister now." Lizzie goes over to Phoebe and puts her arms around her -- Phoebe un-freezes.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"You let GO of her, you bitch!" Paige shouts, and produces an engery ball, which she flings at Lizzie.

"No, Paige, DON'T!" Cole shouts, but it's too late -- Lizzie fires back at Paige within a split second with a fireball triple the size of Paige's energy ball. The fireball crosses the path of the energy ball, and they fuse together, rushing toward Paige. The force of the massive fireball shoves Paige backward -- she falls out of the attic window and crashes to the ground outside. "PAIGE!" Cole screams, and shimmers out of the room, and to Paige's side. "No -- Paige, please, no, don't do this to me." he begs as Paige lies still and motionless. He wraps his arms around her and shimmers out and into his apartment, where Leo and Piper are waiting.

"What happened?" Leo asks, rushing to Paige's side.

"My mother -- Leo, please tell me she's going to be okay." Cole begs, tears forming in his eyes. Leo begins to heal her.

"She's hurt really bad. Did she fall?" Leo asks.

"Out the window of the attic. My mother pushed her. I -- I couldn't stop her, she was too fast." Cole says, still holding Paige in his arms. Piper kneels down at Paige's side.

"Leo, is she healing?" Piper asks worriedly.

"She has pretty extensive internal injuries -- it may take awhile." Leo tells her.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"I -- I left her there." Cole replies, never taking his eyes off of Paige.

"You LEFT her there with your demon mother?" Piper says angrily.

"What the hell did you expect me to do, Piper? I had to get Paige here to Leo. We'll just have to find another way to save Phoebe." Cole says. Paige finally begins to stir.

"Owwww." Paige says, opening her eyes.

"Hey -- it's alright, you're gonna be just fine." Cole says, stroking her cheek gently.

"What happened?" Paige asks, still a bit dazed.

"Didn't I tell you not to play 'toss the energy ball' with my mother?" Cole asks jokingly.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"We're gonna have to come up with 'Plan B' regarding Phoebe." Piper tells her. "How is her healing coming along, Leo?"

"She's getting there -- that was some fall you took, Paige. You're lucky Cole was there to get you to me so fast." Leo says.

"Great -- now I have a whitelighter AND my very own guardian-demon." Paige teases, and she smiles at Cole. "You saved my life."

"No, that was Leo. I just brought you here." Cole says. "Will she be okay?"

"Her internal injuries seem to be healed now. How are you feeling, Paige?" Leo asks.

"I've had better days." Paige says, trying to sit up with Cole's help, wincing a bit.

"You're gonna leave her in pain like this?" Cole asks, looking very upset with Leo.

"She should rest right now -- with this much trauma her body can only heal so much at one time. Paige -- that was just too close of a call. I think you need to stay away from Cole's mother from now on." Leo tells her.

"What you WANT to say is I should stay away from COLE, isn't it, Leo?" Paige asks angrily.

"Hey -- no arguing right now, okay? Let's just get you into bed -- you should be back to your old, perky self by morning." Piper tells her.

"I'll take her to my room." Cole says, lifting Paige into his arms. He shimmers out of the room with Paige and into his bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed. Cole sits down on the edge of the bed, and kisses her softly on her forehead, then on the lips. "Can I get you anything?" he whispers.

"No -- I'm fine, Cole." she tells him. "I just wish you could have gotten Phoebe out of there, too."

"There was no way I could have saved you both -- it had to be you. Phoebe was still alive, and you were more than half dead. It's not like I had a choice in the matter." Cole tells her. "Don't worry -- I'll get Phoebe out of this mess somehow. All of this is my fault."

"Cole, you don't know that. You don't know why your mother and grandmother have come lurking around after all these years."

"Well, clearly it's not to catch up on old times. Paige, in case you haven't figured it out already -- my mother doesn't like you very much." Cole tells her.

"Gee -- you think?" Paige says sarcastically.

"Paige, the truth is, my mother has never liked ANY of the women I've been -- involved with. Most of them she's killed or -- worse." Cole informs her. "And the thing is, these women didn't even mean that much to me, they were just -- there. So I can't even begin to fathom what she'll want to do to a woman that I'm falling in lo--" Cole stops for a moment.

"What were you just going to say?" Paige asks.

"Nothing -- you need to rest, okay? Try to get some sleep -- don't worry, I'll be right here."

"Okay." Paige says. "Cole -- just so you know -- I think I'm falling in love with you, too." she tells him, and she closes her eyes. Cole climbs into the bed with her and takes her in his arms, holding her tightly as she falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe is in Lilith's lair going through letters as Lilith watches her. _"Dear Phoebe, my husband has cheated on me three times now and I just don't know what to do . . ." _she puts that letter in a pile and picks up another. "_Dear Phoebe, I just found out my husband got another woman pregnant . . . ." _she puts that letter aside as well and continues to leaf through the letters. "Another cheating husband, husband gambled away their vacation money, found her boyfriend in bed with her sister, hey there's one I can really relate to . . . . well, here you go. Lots of potential in this stack for you -- looks like you'll be busy." Phoebe hands Lilith the stack of letters. "Was I seriously this pathetic before I met you?"

"Oh no, dear, you were just -- lost. Now -- we need to discuss our plans for Cole."

"Oh, don't worry -- I know exactly how to get to him." Phoebe says.

"Good -- because his powers are stronger than ever right now. And he's much more astute than I anticipated him to be. But in order for our plan to work, you HAVE to distract him from that little girlfriend of his. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Elizabeth with the job, she can be so impulsive when it comes to her son."

"Oh don't worry -- I won't let you down." Phoebe says, smiling. "Well, I better get back -- I have some damage control to do, I guess." Phoebe leaves. Elizabeth enters the room.

"I'm not sure I trust her, mother." she says.

"YOU have no right to talk. You failed miserably yesterday. And you also failed to tell me that one of the Charmed Ones was having a child." Lilith says.

"I didn't know -- I swear mother, I had no idea." Elizabeth says.

"Well -- you realize this changes everything. I just wanted to get Cole's new powers and harness them for myself, but now -- the child of a Charmed One and a whitelighter? A girl -- Elizabeth, if we can take that child, with her powers already . . . . and if I can get Cole's powers and give them to her . . . . why, we could take over the underworld, and no one could ever stop us. Not even the Charmed Ones."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning." Piper says as Paige enters the kitchen. "I made you your favorite breakfast -- and you seriously need to take Cole grocery shopping, Leo and I had to go make a midnight run to the store, there was absolutely nothing edible in this place."

"Yeah, well Cole doesn't entertain much." Paige says, sitting down at the table. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know -- he and Leo said they had an errand to run." Piper tells her.

"An ERRAND? Together? Piper, you don't think they --"

"Um, no, Cole's not his type." Piper jokes.

"That's not what I meant, ew! I mean do you think they went after --"

"After who? You know, Cole won't tell me anything, you won't tell me anything, now LEO won't tell me anything -- I am so sick of these secrets. Come on really, how bad can Cole's mother be?" Piper asks.

"Piper, you didn't see what she was like. She's just ONE demon, and she almost killed me within two seconds. If there's a whole army of them out there just like her -- how much of those powers do you think Cole inherited?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- Cole doesn't have the same powers he inherited to begin with. I don't think HE even knows what powers he has -- not completely, anyway."

"Oh god, what am I getting myself into here?" Pagie says, putting her hands between her head. She looks up at Piper. "Piper, last night I told Cole I think I'm falling in love with him." she says, making a face.

"Yeah, well -- I have a feeling it's mutual. I think Cole was actually crying when he brought you here last night."

"Crying? Demons can cry?"

"Half-human demons can -- and as we've seen, they can love, and they can get their hearts broken. Paige, I think Cole is more human than he is demon. Did I just say that?" Piper asks herself.

"I just don't understand how this happened. I mean, one minute I'm ready to vanquish his sorry ass, and the next I'm in his bed. And then I thought okay, this was just a one-time fling thing, and then it became two times, and then four, and then --"

"Okay, I get the picture, Paige. Are you sure though that this isn't just about -- the sex?"

"Well, at first I thought it was -- and by the way, that man is sex-on-a-stick, you wouldn't believe what he can --"

"Okay, Paige -- I don't need that much information." Piper says, cringing at the thought. Paige sighs.

"I don't know, Piper. I mean, on one hand it feels like I'm rushing into this, and then on the other hand, it's not like he's a stranger to me. But he was the source of all EVIL for heaven's sake, but really, he was possessed, so in retrospect I really can't blame him for that, but then I think about how many times I thought he was such an arrogant JERK and I just wanted to strangle him, but now with all the time I've been spending getting to know him, there are even more times when he's just so --"

"Hey -- how are you feeling?" Cole asks, entering the room carrying two dozen red roses. He puts his arm around her and kisses her on the lips.

"Wonderful." Paige says, finishing her last sentence, and looking up at Cole and smiling.

"Oh yeah, you two have got it BAD." Piper comments under her breath.

"Here -- one is for you, Piper. I mean, it's kind of my fault that you and Leo were stuck here all night." Cole says, handing her one of the bouquets.

"Thank you." Piper says, surprised.

"Oh, that was so sweet of you, Cole." Paige says, giving him a hug. The hug turns into a long, passionate kiss between the two of them.

"Um -- excuse me! Pregnant lady who gets nauseous very easily standing here watching this." Piper comments.

"Sorry." Paige says. Leo orbs into the room.

"Hi -- I have something for you." Leo says to Piper. He hands her three large amulets on a silver chain. "Put them on." Leo tells her.

"Gee -- thanks honey." Piper says, not impressed. "Cole brings me flowers and you bring me this -- thing. Oh come on Leo, you don't have THIS bad of taste. You seriously think I'm gonna wear this."

"Oh, you'll wear it -- and we have a smaller one for the baby once she's born, too." Cole tells her.

"You helped pick this out? This was your big 'secret mission' this morning?" Piper asks.

"It was my idea." Cole says. "Hey, we went through a lot of trouble to get those."

"And they're supposed to do what? Clash with my wardrobe?" Piper asks.

"Piper -- they're amulets of Semangelaf, Sanvi, and Sansanvi." Leo tells her.

"Who, who and what?" Paige asks.

"They're angels whose job it is to guard pregnant women they feel are in danger." Leo tells her.

"Danger from what?" Piper asks.

"Put the amulets on and we'll tell you everything." Cole says. Piper grudgingly puts them around her neck. "That's better. Piper, my grandmother is Lilith, a demon that preys on two things -- women who are angry at men, and women who are pregnant. And she hit the jackpot with your family. I don't know what she wants, but it's not good, whatever it is. I think you can go back to the house and be safe now, but -- you CANNOT take those amulets off. Not for one second, do you understand?" Piper looks at Leo worriedly.

"Leo, is this true?" Piper asks him.

"I'm afraid so. Honey -- Lilith could possibly be the most dangerous demon you've ever encountered. And we're ALL going to keep you protected from her." Leo tells her.

"Of course we will. So -- what are we going to do about Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"WE aren't going to do anything. I am going to deal with my mother and Phoebe, and YOU are going to stay here." Cole insists.

"No! Phoebe is MY sister, and we may not be on the best terms with one another right now, but I'm going to help her!" Paige demands.

"The hell you are! Paige, I swear I will turn you into a potted plant if that's what it takes to keep you away from my mother, so don't make me do it." Cole tells her.

"Leo, maybe we should give them some privacy. Let's go home." Piper says. Leo puts his arm around Piper, and they orb out of the room, then orb back within seconds. Piper grabs the flowers that Cole gave her. "Can't forget these -- try not to kill each other, okay?" Piper and Leo orb out again.

"You are not going to stop me from saving my sister." Paige says, crossing her arms. Cole faces her and grabs her shoulders.

"Hey -- I am NOT going watch you almost die in my arms again, Paige. Because next time I might not be able to get you out of there." Paige orbs out of his arms and into his bedroom. She starts going through his closet and pulling things out. Cole shimmers into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving -- I'm just getting some of my things that I've left here." Paige says. Cole just stares at her for a moment, fuming.

"Fine. Fine -- leave. I guess you Charmed Ones are all alike, the minute something happens that doesn't suit you, you're out the door. I shouldn't have expected anything less from you." Paige throws the clothes she was gathering onto the floor.

"Are you SERIOUSLY comparing me to Phoebe? Cole -- you were the source of all EVIL, you can't blame a girl for being PISSED!"

"It wasn't MY fault, I was POSSESSED, remember? But your sister held a grudge like nobody's business, and I tried SO hard to just get her to LISTEN to me, but she wouldn't hear it. She just -- shut me out." Paige notices a change in the tone of his voice from anger to hurt. Cole sits down on the edge of the bed.

"She really hurt you, didn't she?" Paige asks, sitting down next to him. "You still love her, don't you?" Cole hesitates for a moment.

"I'll always love Phoebe. But I don't want her back. I don't think it could ever be the same for us again." Cole tells her.

"You don't ever get over a love like that, do you?" Paige asks.

"No -- you don't. The best you can do is move on. And if you're lucky -- you'll find something just as good. Maybe even better." Cole says. Paige reaches over and kisses him on the lips. After a minute, Cole pushes her away.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- I don't want to be hurt again. I don't think I could take it." Cole tells her.

"I won't hurt you, Cole -- I promise." she tells him.

"I just -- I need to know that you believe that I'm not evil anymore. And if anything like that ever happens to me again, you have to save me because it's not my fault, Paige -- promise you'll always believe that it would never be my fault or my choice."

"I promise." Paige says. Cole pulls her into a kiss and pulls her down onto the bed on top of him. He slowly starts unbutton her blouse, kissing her the entire time. Paige unbuttons his belt and pulls his shirt out, starting to unbutton it from the bottom up. Cole kisses Paige on the neck several times, and then leans back and smiles at her.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too." Paige replies, and they continue to make love . . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a mess." Piper says, looking around the attic. She looks out the shattered window to see how far the drop is. "Leo, how did she even survive that fall?"

"The only thing that saved her was her neck wasn't broken. It was one of the few bones that wasn't." Leo says. "I guess Paige has a pretty strong will to live."

"Yeah, well so does this baby -- and no psycho-demon is going to take her from us, either. I guess I should start looking through the book and see if I can find something to vanquish her. I know Paige didn't have any luck, but maybe she missed something." They hear the doorbell ring. "Why don't you go get that." she tells Leo.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone up here."

"Hey, don't worry, I've got Svengali, Shrek, and Steve protecting me, remember?" Piper says jokingly.

"That's Semangelaf, Sanvi, and Sansanvi, and I'm still not going to stop worrying about you." Leo tells her.

"Just go get the door Leo -- all five of us will be fine." Piper says. Leo grudgingly orbs downstairs and answers the door -- it's Darryl.

"Hey -- Darryl. What's going on?" Leo asks.

"Is Phoebe here?" he asks.

"No -- why, have you seen her?"

"I haven't -- but she's in a heap of trouble, Leo. That guy she was dating -- Miles."

"What about him?" Leo asks.

"He's dead -- his landlord found him this morning in his bed. His neck was broken. No one has heard from him in almost 48 hours, landlord saw him a couple nights ago going up to his apartment -- with Phoebe." Darryl tells him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole and Paige are lying in bed together, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "You know, I think I kind of like that orbing thing you do when we're together. I have to admit it annoyed me at first, but -- it's kind of a turn-on now." Cole tells her.

"Oh yeah? I'll have to remember that." Paige says, reaching up and kissing him. "So -- are we gonna lay around here all day or are we gonna get up and kick some she-demon butt?" Cole sighs.

"Yeah, we really do have to deal with my mother before she becomes an even bigger problem." Cole agrees reluctantly.

"WE? So -- you're actually admitting that you need my help with this?"

"Unfortunately, I can't handle my mother on my own. But you need to promise you'll be more careful from now on." Cole says.

"I will -- and I'm sure Piper's doing research right now about her and your psycho granny. Don't worry -- they're no match for us. I'm gonna go take a shower -- want to join me?" Paige asks him, getting up out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her. Cole hears the doorbell ring.

"Let me get rid of whoever that is and I'll be right there." Cole says. He puts his jeans on, and goes to the door and opens it. "Phoebe." he says, stunned.

"Oh Cole, I'm so glad you're home -- you have to help me." Phoebe begs, wrapping her arms around him, acting terrified. Cole pushes her away gently.

"Okay -- everything will be okay, Phoebe. None of this is your fault -- let's take you home, we're gonna fix this whole mess, I promise." Cole tells her.

"Cole, I'm so sorry -- I'm so sorry for everything." Phoebe says, starting to cry. Cole suddenly becomes suspicious.

"I need to go find Leo." he says.

"I don't need Leo -- I need you. Look at me, Cole." Phoebe says. She touches his face and turns his head so that his eyes meet hers. Cole becomes locked in a gaze with her, unable to move.

"Paige is in my bedroom." he tells her in a monotone voice.

"I don't care." Phoebe says. Cole pulls her close and kisses her, as Phoebe moves her hands up his body slowly until they are finally positioned firmly around his neck . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe grasps Cole's neck tightly, and a glowing ring appears around them as they are locked in a kiss. After a few moments, Cole begins to struggle to breathe. "Cole, I thought you were gonna join me in the --" Paige begins, coming out into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her dripping wet body. She immediately notices the glow around their bodies. "Phoebe, what are you doing?" Phoebe lets go of Cole, and he collapses to the floor. "Cole!" Paige shouts, rushing to his side. Phoebe pulls her mirror out of her purse, looks into it, and vanishes. "Cole, please wake up!" she begs him. Paige touches his face gently, letting her healing powers enter him. Cole doesn't move. "LEO!" Paige screams, as loud as she can. Leo orbs into the room.

"Paige, what's going -- oh my god, what happened?" Leo asks, going to Cole's side.

"Phoebe was here -- Leo, I don't know what she did to him. She was choking him and I tried to heal him and he didn't respond." Paige tells him. Leo checks him over.

"Paige, I think he'll be fine -- he just blacked out." Leo tells her. "Phoebe did this?"

"He was kissing her -- but she had his hand around his neck, like she was choking him -- and their was this weird ring around them -- Leo, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was trying to kill him." Paige tells him.

"Paige, we've gotta find a way to stop her. Darryl is at the house with Piper right now -- remember Miles, that guy Phoebe went out with? He's dead -- and Phoebe is tops on the suspect list. He was found with a broken neck." Leo informs her.

"Oh god -- this is really bad, Leo. And if she can have this much power over COLE, then --"

"Paige, she's possessed. It's not Phoebe who's doing this. Piper is working on a vanquishing potion right now."

"But there's nothing in the book, Leo."

"She's making something up. Or she's trying to, anyway. I should probably get back there -- don't worry, Cole will be fine." Leo tells her, and he orbs out of the room. Cole begins to awaken.

"Cole -- can you hear me?" Paige asks, kneeling next to him. Cole opens his eyes.

"Paige? What happened? Where's Phoebe?"

"She's gone. And why the hell were you kissing her?" Paige asks.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asks, sitting up.

"You were kissing her, Cole, and she was choking you." Paige tells him.

"Paige, I was just in bed with YOU five minutes ago telling you that I was in love with you, do you really think I'd be kissing your sister? Phoebe came to the door, she was all upset, and I tried to get her to calm down, and then she started crying and -- I don't know, something was just 'off' about her. I know she's still under Lilith's control, and I thought I better go find Leo so he could help and --" Cole stops.

"And what?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Cole says, a puzzled look on his face. "The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing you here. What did she do to me?"

"I don't know, Cole." Paige tells him. "But we need to get to the house and help Piper and Leo figure all of this out."

"Paige -- if I was kissing Phoebe it wasn't something I wanted to do." Cole tells her.

"I know -- don't worry, I'm not mad at you, Cole." Paige says. She kisses him on the lips. "Let's go get dressed and get over to the manor." Paige helps Cole stand up. Cole loses his balance a bit, looking slightly ill. "Honey -- are you okay?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- something doesn't feel right with me." Cole tells her. Paige touches him on the cheek gently.

"You do look a little pale. Do you want to lie down?" Paige asks.

"No -- no, I'm sure it's nothing, just the residual affects from Phoebe's -- whatever that was. I'll be fine. We'd better get going, before Phoebe strikes again." Cole says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbs back into Halliwell manor. "Is Paige okay?" Piper asks.

"Yeah -- it was Cole. Phoebe was there, she -- she did something to him. Piper, I think she tried to kill him." Leo tells her.

"Okay -- I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that." Darryl tells them. "You guys really think Phoebe is capable of murder?"

"No, Phoebe's not -- but whatever is possessing her is." Piper says.

"Well, if you can figure out a way to explain that to my boss -- that the corpse we have down at the morgue is a victim of a possession killing -- I'll be glad to back your story." Darryl says. "We're not calling anyone in for questioning -- YET. We don't have enough physical evidence. But I wanted to let you know what was going on. Phoebe could be in real trouble here -- I'd start trying to figure a way out of this." Darryl tells them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- are you about ready to go?" Paige asks Cole as she finishes brushing her hair. Cole is standing in the middle of his room, half-dressed, his shirt still unbuttoned. He has a puzzled look on his face, and is acting like he hasn't heard a word she's said. Paige stands in front of him and begins to button his shirt for him. He has no reaction. "Cole? Are you alright?" she asks, touching his cheek and looking up at him.

"I don't think so." Cole tells her. "My throat was still hurting a little, I wanted to get some water. I tried to shimmer into the kitchen, and -- I couldn't."

"You can't shimmer?" Paige asks.

"No -- I've been standing here trying for the last five minutes -- but nothing."

"What about your other powers? Turn me into something." Paige says.

"No! I'm not using my powers on you, Paige." Cole tells her, as he finishes buttoning his shirt and putting on his tie.

"You can change me right back -- just something quick. You have my permission." Paige says. Cole sighs. He waves his hand -- Paige is still standing there. "Cole -- just do it."

"I did." Cole says.

"Well then why am I still here?" Paige asks. "How about shapeshifting? Change into someone else. Brad Pitt, maybe?"

"What, I'm not good enough?" Cole asks.

"No, you're better -- just try it." Paige says. Cole attempts to change his form -- nothing happens.

"I can't do it. Dammit!" Cole shouts -- he raises his arm and forms a fireball, and throws it against the wall.

"Well, you can still do THAT -- who's gonna clean up that mess?" Paige asks.

"I don't get it -- how come I can still throw fireballs but nothing else?" Cole asks.

"Here, let me try something else." Paige says -- she takes Cole's hand, and digs her fingernail deep enough in it to make it bleed.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" Cole asks. The cut heals immediately.

"To see if you were still self-healing. Obviously you are." Paige says.

"Okay, so half of my powers are gone. How?"

"How do you think?" Paige asks. "Do lilim have the power to do that?"

"Probably. They can be a demon, a vampire, a succubus -- whatever they need to be. And that's why she's here. Lilith wants my powers, and she's using Phoebe to get them. They need a woman that hates me that I'm vulnerable to. Phoebe fits that bill."

"Cole -- you're not with Phoebe anymore. Or were you just feeding me a line when you were talking about 'moving on' earlier?"

"No, I wasn't feeding you a line." Cole says, offended. "But the ex-lovers of lilim are especially vulnerable to them. The only way they can't be is if --"

"If what?" Paige asks.

"If they're in a committed, binding relationship with someone else."

"So if you were married -- Phoebe can't harm you. Well -- okay then. I guess I'll just have to marry you." Paige tells him, as Cole gets a stunned look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well -- that should hold them for now." Lilith says, removing the powers Phoebe took from Cole and placing them in a hidden compartment in the wall of her cavern.

"Sorry I didn't get them all --- my stupid sister walked in. Don't worry, I'll finish the job tonight." Phoebe says. "Then you're all set to fix things for me, right?"

"Don't worry -- as soon as you've taken Cole's powers, everything will be ready for your new human form and new home. After this evening, Phoebe Halliwell will no longer exist in your world." Lilith tells her.

"Good -- I guess I need to go finish what I started." Phoebe says, and she pulls out her mirror and vanishes. Elizabeth enters the room.

"What are you going to do to Cole, mother?" she asks.

"That's none of your concern." Lilith says.

"He's my SON. I know you only sent me to him to distract him from stopping Phoebe, but -- I'd forgotten how much I love my son. I won't let you hurt him -- and I won't let the Charmed Ones hurt him, either."

"Don't interfere with this, Elizabeth. In fact -- you are not permitted to see Cole again."

"You can't do that." Elizabeth says.

"I can -- and I will. And if you defy me -- you WILL pay dearly." Lilith reminds her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asks Paige, as they stand in the lobby of the courthouse. Paige hesitates for one moment.

"Eh -- why the hell not? " she finally says.

"Well, that's encouraging." Cole replies. "Look -- Paige, this isn't the only way. I don't want you marrying me simply out of some obligation to protect me."

"Cole, I'm kidding. Geez, get a sense of humor." Paige says, and she kisses him on the lips. "Besides, this isn't just for you, it's for Phoebe -- if we do this in secret, we can trap her. My sister may be a pain but I do want her back."

"You're sure Piper won't vanquish me for this?" Cole asks.

"Why do you think we're not telling her?" Paige asks. Cole glares at her. "Again -- kidding. Sort of."

"Well I'm not. Look Paige, I've already had one marriage go bust. I'm not taking this lightly, you know. I mean, I don't want to turn into some male-demon version of Elizabeth Taylor. I know we're not exactly doing this for the most romantic of reasons, but -- I really do want to try and make this marriage work." Cole says.

"Turner. Miss Matthews." the judge says, coming out of his chambers.

"Yeah -- hey, thanks for doing this last minute." Cole says.

"I'm doing it as a favor for Miss Matthews, I've presided over cases for several of her former clients -- she always impressed me. You -- not so much." the judge says to Cole. "You've thought this through?" the judge asks Paige.

"Of course I have. And we really do appreciate it." Paige says.

"Okay, let's get this over with." the judge says. They go into his chambers, along with two court employees as witnesses, and close the door. Cole and Paige face one another. "Paige Matthews, do you take Cole Turner to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Paige looks up at Cole.

"I do." she replies, smiling at Cole.

"And do you, Cole Turner, take Paige Matthews to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"Absolutely -- I do." Cole says.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. And you may now kiss your --" he begins, as Cole and Paige are already locked in a kiss. "Well, have a good a day." the judge says, leaving the room. "I give it six months, tops." he whispers to one of the witnesses as he leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT!" Piper shouts, as Paige cringes. Piper lets out a loud scream, and shatters one of the living room lamps.

"See, this is why we didn't tell you." Paige says.

"So you're saying I've got ONE sister who's possessed by a demon, and one sister who's MARRIED to a demon. Great. Just great." Cole enters the house.

"Hey Piper. How are you?" Cole asks hesitantly.

"You -- you --" Piper starts aim her hands at Cole, and Paige grabs her and orbs her outside, and Piper blows up a tree.

"I will NOT have you blowing up my husband!" Paige reprimands her.

"Well, I need to do SOMETHING to him! Paige, you were just telling me how you only THOUGHT you might be falling in love with Cole, and now here you are MARRIED to him? I've heard of speed dating, but this is ridiculous!" Piper stomps toward the front door -- Paige grabs her and orbs them both back in the house.

"So, you two girls have a nice chat?" Cole asks. "You're -- not gonna vanquish me, are you Piper?"

"Don't tempt me." Piper says to him.

"Piper, you don't know the whole story. Cole needs me to be married to him if he's going to be protected from Phoebe." Paige says.

"Yeah, she kind of tried to kill me earlier. She took half of my powers. I think that's what Lilith took her in for. I have new powers most demons would kill for, and Lilith decided to attempt it." Cole says.

"So your solution was to marry my sister?" Piper asks, her arms crossed.

"Actually, that was MY idea." Paige says.

"I may have planted the seed, but -- this was all Paige's doing. The lilim can't attack men who are in bound, committed relationships. And Phoebe doesn't know that we're married. So when she tries to finish what she started, we ambush her. It's pretty simple, actually -- I'm glad Paige thought of it."

"Simple? We still don't know how to vanquish the demon that's possessing her." Piper tells them.

"Yeah, and we also haven't been able to spend enough time with her to figure out what exactly her new demon powers ARE. The minute she feels threatened she pops out that stupid mirror she's carrying around and vanishes." Paige says.

"Mirror? What mirror?" Cole asks.

"I've seen it too -- it has this thing on it, a flower -- it looks like a --" Piper begins.

"A lily." Cole says. "My mother has one just like it. She was always looking into it when I was growing up, I figured she was just in love with herself. Which she is, but -- now it all makes sense. If we destroy that mirror, we destroy Phoebe's access to Lilith -- and doing that --"

"Will release her from the demon." Piper says.

"So what, we're vanquishing a mirror?" Paige asks.

"Sort of." Cole says. "So, I guess we just wait for Phoebe to show up."

"And you're sure she will?" Piper asks.

"She has to. She didn't finish what Lilith told her to do." Cole says.

"Okay -- so then after we save Phoebe, you're getting this ridiculous marriage annulled, right?" Piper asks.

"Um -- no, we're not." Cole tells her.

"EXCUSE me?" Piper says. Paige walks over to Cole, and he puts his arm around her.

"We've decided we want this to work. Look, we know it's not the most conventional of circumstances, but -- well, come on Piper, there's nothing that conventional about this family anyway." Paige says.

"Believe it or not Piper, we're in love. I know it was fast and sudden but it happened, and we want to see where this can go." Cole informs her.

"Paige, barely a month ago you wanted to VANQUISH him -- as painfully as possible!" Piper shouts.

"And I've forgiven her for that. We all make mistakes, Piper." Cole says.

"Whether you like it or not -- I'm Mrs. Paige Turner, and that's not gonna change. Piper, can't you just be happy for us?" Paige asks. Piper sighs in defeat.

"Leo is going to have a FIT when he hears about this -- he still doesn't trust you completely." Piper says to Cole.

"Yeah, well I'm working on that, too. I'm hoping that one day -- Leo and I can be friends." Cole says. Piper snickers a bit.

"Wonderful -- I have a delusional demon as a brother-in-law." Piper says.

"I prefer the term RECOVERING demon, thank you." Cole says.

"Cole isn't evil, Piper -- he's only using his powers -- well, what he has left of them -- for good." Paige says.

"Gee, I've heard that song before." Piper says. Piper hesitates for a moment. "If you EVER hurt my sister -- for ANY reason -- I will make it my personal mission to see that you are vanquished in the most painful, torturous manner possible."

"Duly noted." Cole says. "Can I get a 'welcome back to the family' hug now?" Cole stretches his arms out to Piper and smiles.

"Honey -- don't push your luck." Paige tells him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Piper, Paige and Cole are at the manor, just waiting for Phoebe. "Is Leo EVER going to be home tonight?" Paige asks.

"I don't know -- he was called away early this afternoon by the elders, they had some sort of emergency counsel meeting -- something MAJOR must have happened for him to be gone this long. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Piper says. Suddenly they hear something at the door, and Phoebe enters.

"Cole -- I kind of had a feeling you'd be here." Phoebe says. She looks at Paige and Piper. "Don't worry, this will be over soon -- Piper, you'll be so proud of me, I finally found a way to vanquish him. Paige, I know you'll be upset at first but it's for the best -- just trust me." Cole stands up.

"Go right ahead and try." Cole dares her. Phoebe moves toward him. She grabs him by the neck and forces him to gaze into her eyes.

"Admit it Cole -- you want me, don't you?" Phoebe whispers.

"Actually -- I've moved on, Phebes." Cole says, still staring at her. He then pushes her hands away and wraps his arm around her, holding her in a chokehold position. "Get her purse." Cole says, as Phoebe kicks and fights with him.

"Purse!" Paige says, and the purse orbs to her. She searches through it. "Got it!" Paige shouts, holding up the mirror.

"NO!" Phoebe screams.

"Now, do it!" Cole shouts. Paige tosses the mirror up in the air, and Piper blows it up, shattering it into pieces. Phoebe lets out a loud, shrill scream, then collapes in Cole's arms. Cole gently carries her to the couch. Paige and Piper sit down next to her, as Cole steps back and watches.

"Phoebe -- come on, wake up, honey." Piper says to her. Phoebe wakes up and looks up at them.

"Piper?" she says. She starts crying as Piper wraps her arms around her tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie." Piper says.

"What have I done, Piper? Oh my god, what have I done?" Phoebe says, still crying. "Miles, I -- I killed him."

"That wasn't you -- and don't worry, we'll fix it. We'll fix everything, okay?" Piper says. Phoebe then looks at Paige, and immediately notices her wedding ring. She then notices that Cole is wearing the same type of ring.

"Hey Phebes -- it's good to have you back." Paige says. Phoebe doesn't say a word to her.

"I -- I think I want to go upstairs and lie down." Phoebe says.

"Of course -- Paige, can you orb her to her room?" Piper asks.

"No -- I can get there myself." Phoebe says, and she stares icily at Paige. Piper helps her stand up, and they start to head upstairs. Cole walks over to Paige and puts his arm around her. Phoebe turns and glances at them, then walks away.

"She hates me." Paige says.

"She'll get over it." Cole tells her, rubbing her shoulder. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

"You go ahead." Paige says.

"Paige, this is our wedding night." Cole tells her.

"I know -- I'll be up in a minute." Paige says, and she gives him a kiss. Cole reluctantly heads upstairs alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe is crying as Piper helps her get settled into bed. "You want me to stay here with you tonight, sweetie?" Piper asks. Phoebe nods her head.

"I can't believe I was such fool." Phoebe says.

"Phebes -- you were possessed. It wasn't your fault."

"No, I ALLOWED myself to be possessed, and that's makes me such a fool. Piper, I wasn't angry at Cole for being evil -- I was angry at him for sleeping with my SISTER! I was jealous, Piper! When I saw them together -- I seriously wanted to kill BOTH of them!" Phoebe tells her. "And now, after everything that just happened -- Piper, I understand what Cole went through, with the Source. It was no more his fault than it was mine. And now he's with Paige -- and that IS my fault."

"Honey, I know it has to hurt, but -- you'll get over him, Phoebe." Piper tells her.

"I don't WANT to get over him, Piper! I want him BACK! I still love Cole, and I want him back!" Phoebe tells her -- as Cole is listening in outside the door, unseen, a stunned look coming over his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige is on the front porch, looking up at the stars, as Leo orbs in. Paige turns and looks at him. "Where have you been?" she asks. "We could have used your help today."

"Well, from what the elders tell me, you've been a very busy girl. Do you know how much trouble you're in, Paige?" Leo asks.

"Why am I in trouble?" Paige asks.

"You married a demon -- that's kind of against the rules. Piper and I went through hell to get married, and she's one of the GOOD guys." Leo informs her.

"Cole is good now." Paige tells him.

"That doesn't matter -- he's a demon. And I have my orders to carry out -- I'm sorry Paige." Leo says. He puts his hands up to Paige's face, and she feels his power surge through her, but it's like nothing she's ever felt before.

"Leo, what did you just do to me?" Paige asks after he's finished.

"I had no choice Paige -- you've been stripped of your whitlighter powers. It's what the elders demanded be done immediately." Leo tells her.

"They can't do that to me!" Paige insists.

"They can, and they did -- it's for your protection Paige. For yours -- and your child's." Leo says.

"What? I don't have a child." Paige says.

"Not yet -- but you will in about nine months. You and Cole -- you conceived a child this morning. The moment it happened, the elders called a meeting -- then we found out you married him, which made a bad situation even worse."

"I'm pregnant? Oh my god, Cole is gonna FREAK, we never talked about kids!"

"You never talked about much of anything -- the elders feel this entire relationship with Cole has been reckless and impulsive and now with your pregnancy and marriage --"

"We got married to save PHOEBE, Leo! If you had been here, you would have known that!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're married to Cole, and you're pregnant with his half-demon child. A female whitelighter cannot be the incubating host for a demon, Paige. It's too dangerous." Leo informs her.

"Dangerous?"

"Well -- it was. Now that you're no longer a whitelighter, there is a chance this child will be -- safe."

"Safe from what?" Paige asks.

"Not from -- TO. If a whitelighter and a demon conceive a child together -- there's a strong chance you could have conceived a darklighter. Paige, your own child -- may very well kill you. That's why we've removed your powers -- to keep your baby -- and you -- safe from harm. I'm sorry, Paige -- this one's out of my hands." Leo says, and he orbs into the house. Paige stands outside on the porch, still in shock. She looks down at her belly, then back at the door, which opens -- Cole steps outside.

"I thought you were coming to bed." he says, putting his arms around her from behind. He kisses her on the cheek. "Why don't you orb us upstairs -- Mrs. Turner."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to all of you who have been reading and replying to my story! I've got most of it written -- I've been posting it on a Julian McMahon board and have gotten good reviews there so I decided (nervously) to venture over here and post it as well! I'm working on doing serious editing on each chapter, and will post them as they're edited. I really do appreciate the feedback, and am glad that so many are enjoying my writing! _

_I apologize SINCERELY for anyone who has had problems reading this story -- I posted a BUNCH of chapters yesterday, and for some reason the site wasn't posting Chapters 8-12 -- I'm trying right NOW to fix this; I hope no one got confused -- this was NOT my fault, it was something wrong on the site! Again, I am truly sorry for any confusion!_

"Well -- are we going upstairs or not?" Cole asks, his arms still wrapped around Paige.

"Let's stay out here for awhile -- it's so nice and romantic." Paige says, trying to find a way to tell Cole her news.

"Speaking of romantic -- I want to take you on a honeymoon, Paige. Wherever you want to go."

"Cole, you've barely started working again and I just quit my job -- how are we gonna pay for that?" Paige asks.

"That's why I have you -- my lovely, orbing wife. I mean, since my shimmering days seem to be over -- it's up to you to get us where we need to go. So -- you name it, we'll go there. The Bermuda Triangle is always nice this time of year."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Paige asks.

"Or maybe Transylvania -- then again, those villagers with the torches can be a real downer." he says.

"Cole, you're not helping." Paige says.

"I'm kidding -- weren't you the one who said I need to get a better sense of humor?" Cole asks. He gives her a kiss on the lips. "Seriously -- I want to see the world with you, Paige." He takes her hands in his and looks straight at her. "Tell me you love me." he says.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your husband and I'm asking you to, do I really need a reason? I want you to tell me you love me every morning, afternoon, evening -- don't ever let me forget it, Paige. Don't ever let me forget how in much in love we are right here, right now." Cole tells her. Paige looks up at him.

"I love you." she says. Cole kisses her.

"So -- how about that wedding night?" he asks.

"Oh -- yeah, that." Paige says. "Alright -- let's go inside." she says, taking his hand.

"Gee, don't sound so thrilled." Cole says sarcastically. "Don't you want to just -- you know, orb us up there?" Cole suggests.

"Cole, if we're going to be a normal couple -- maybe we shouldn't use magic for every little thing. Besides -- you know, I've always kind of had this fantasy about -- well, about being carried up the stairs by the man I marry and just have him -- ravish me once we get up there."

"Ravish you?" Cole asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah -- you, know like Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara in _Gone With the Wind_. It's every woman's fantasy Cole, don't you know that?"

"Really? Okay, well, in that case -- frankly, my dear -- I'd love to carry you upstairs and 'ravish' you." Cole says, and he picks Paige up in his arms and takes her into the house and up the stairs, kissing her the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbs into Phoebe's room -- she's asleep in her bed, and Piper is sitting next to. Piper looks up at Leo. "Shhh -- she just fell asleep." Piper whispers, and goes over to Leo.

"How is she?" Leo asks, putting his arm around Piper.

"Not bad for a girl who was possessed by a man-killing demon just a few hours ago. She's really worried about the Miles situation."

"We'll handle that somehow. Darryl's not gonna let her go to jail." Leo says.

"Oh, and get this -- she now realizes that she still loves Cole, and she wants him back. Paige and Cole got married today. How's that for a shocker?" Piper says.

"Yeah -- I heard." Leo tells her.

"Well -- maybe Phoebe will put an end to Cole and Paige's ridiculous farce of a marriage." Piper says.

"I'm not too sure about that, Piper. I don't think it's anywhere NEAR over between Cole and Paige." Leo informs her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Look, Paige -- it's a boy." Cole says, as he holds up his newborn son and smiles, just moments after Paige has given birth. Cole sets him down on the bed, and the infant morphs into a full-grown darklighter, complete with crossbow. He turns and aims the arrow straight at Paige._

_"This is for you, mother." the darklighter says, and he shoots . . . . . _

"NO!" Paige screams, bolting upright.

"Paige. Hey, it's okay, I'm right here." Cole says, sitting up and putting his arms around her. Still startled, Paige grabs on to Cole and burys her head in his chest, trembling. "Shhhh. You just had a really bad dream, that's all." Leo orbs into the room.

"Is everything -- okay in here?" he asks, looking extremely uncomfortable at seeing Paige and Cole in bed together.

"She just had a nightmare." Cole says, holding her tightly. "You okay, baby?" Paige nods her head, and looks up at Cole. "She's fine -- hey, and next time knock, okay?" he says to Leo.

"Don't worry, I will." Leo says, shaking his head in disgust as he orbs out of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean -- for some reason I get the feeling that you're not telling me something." Cole says.

"I'm just -- worried about Phoebe, that's all." Paige says, hoping he'll believe her.

"Is that what's got you so upset? I knew something was off with you last night -- you didn't do that little orbing thing that usually happens when you -- you know, unless --" Cole says.

"Unless what?" Paige asks.

"You weren't faking, were you?" Cole asks. "I mean -- you can tell me the truth, I can take it."

"Oh, come on, Cole, I wouldn't do that." Paige says.

"So we're -- okay then?" Cole asks.

"You are a perfect lover, is that what you wanted to hear?" Paige asks.

"No, but -- that'll do." Cole teases, and he kisses her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. And don't worry about any more nightmares -- I'm right here with you to chase all the demons away."

"I'm counting on it." Paige whispers, almost to herself, with Cole not realizing just how seriously she meant it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- I got you something." Leo says to Paige as he orbs into the kitchen, where Paige is making a pot of coffee. "Oh, and -- this. No, I don't think so. No caffiene." Leo takes the nearly-full pot and empties it into the sink.

"Hey!" Paige shouts, then she sighs. "This SUCKS."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you --" Leo stops himself.

"Who the hell are you, my father?" Paige gives him a dirty look, then sits down at the table and sighs, then starts to whine. "Leo, I only got about two hours of sleep last night, if that. And now you're gonna sit here and judge me, and my personal life, and then tell me I can't even have any COFFEE?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right -- but this should put your mind at ease. I went out this morning and got these for you -- now you and Piper have a matching set." Leo says, and he hands her the same amulets that he and Cole gave to Piper.

"And you expect me to wear these?" Paige asks.

"That's the idea." Leo replies.

"Leo -- how do I even know that it's really TRUE?" she asks.

"Your ability to sense hasn't been taken from you, Paige, that's part of your powers as a witch, too -- you know the truth." Leo tells her. Paige lets out an exasperated sigh, and burys her head in her hands, then looks up.

"And how on earth am I supposed to explain this to COLE?" Paige asks.

"Explain to Cole what?" Piper asks, entering the room.

"You mean you didn't TELL him?" Leo asks. "I assumed he'd be the first one you told."

"Told what?" Piper asks, becoming more curious. "Hey, what have you got there?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Paige says, trying to hide the amulets.

"Just a little wedding gift I got for her." Leo says.

"Oh, come on, let me see." Piper says, and she pulls the amulets out of Paige's hand. Piper then looks up at Leo. "Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no no no no . . . . . . . . . these are NOT for what I think they're for -- are they?" Piper asks.

"Well . . . . . I just found out, so --" Paige begins.

"You got pregnant by a DEMON!" Piper shouts at her.

"What?" Phoebe says, entering the kitchen, stunned. "You're pregnant?"

"Phebes -- hey, good morning." Paige says, trying desperately to change the subject. She goes to give Phoebe a hug -- Phoebe stiffens and rejects her. "Phoebe, we should probably talk."

"Why don't you talk to your husband?" Phoebe says in reply.

"About what?" Cole asks, entering the kitchen. "Hey Phoebe -- how are you?" Cole asks. Phoebe doesn't say a word. Trying desperately to hide her jealousy, Phoebe simply gets a glass of water, and leaves the room in silence.

"I better go with her -- we don't need any more she-demon possessions in this house." Piper says. "Here -- I believe these are yours." Piper says, handing Paige her amulets and glaring at Cole as she leaves the room.

"What'd I do?" Cole asks.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Leo says, and he orbs out of the room.

"Cole -- honey -- I think you'd better sit down." Paige says.

"Thanks but -- I think I'll stand. What have you got there?" Cole asks, growing suspicious. Paige reluctantly shows him the amulets.

"Leo just gave them to me -- he says I need them." Paige says. Cole glances at Paige, then back at the the amulets, then at Paige again.

"I think I'll sit down." Cole says, turning a bit pale, and he sits down at the table. "Wait, what am I doing? You should be the one sitting down. When did you find out? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asks, getting up and forcing her to sit down. He sits down next to her and takes her hand. "How far along are you?"

"One day." Paige says.

"One DAY? How on earth do you know that -- you sense it, don't you?"

"Well -- yes, but -- Leo's the one who told me." Paige says.

"Leo?"

"WE were the big emergency with the elders yesterday. The baby was conceived yesterday morning. And then to complicate things more, we got married."

"And the elders aren't happy about it, are they?" Cole asks. Paige can no longer hold her feelings back, and she starts to cry. "Hey -- hey, it'll be alright." Cole reaches out and wipes her tears away. "We are married -- and there's nothing they can do about it."

"They already did. They stripped my powers, Cole. All of my whitelighter abilities are gone, except my sensing abilities. Apparantly the witch side of me is psychic enough that I still at least have that much."

"When did this happen?" Cole asks.

"Last night."

"Last night? You've known all this since last night, and you didn't TELL me?" Cole asks, becoming a bit upset. "How long did you plan to keep this from me?"

"I was just trying to find the right way to tell you." Paige replies.

"Well, _'Cole, I'm pregnant and I no longer have any powers' _would have worked for ME." he says.

"It's more complicated than that." Paige says.

"How complicated is it to NOT keep secrets from your husband?" Cole asks angrily. This is the first time Cole has even so much as raised his voice to Paige since their relationship began. Not knowing what to say, Pagie gets up and leaves the room, very upset, with Cole following after her.

"Paige, come on wait!" Cole shouts.

"I just -- I need to be alone for awhile." Paige says. Cole grabs her arm as she's heading out the door.

"Paige, don't do this. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Look -- we can get through this together, okay? Come on -- I know this is all happening so fast, and I'm sure you're overwhelmed by everything, that's all. But we're gonna have a baby, Paige. Aren't you happy about that?" Cole asks.

"Happy? Cole, the elders said that a whitelighter and a demon can't have a baby together, because they think our baby could be a darklighter. This baby might want to KILL me, Cole -- how can I be happy about that?" Paige runs out the door, leaving Cole standing alone and in shock. Leo, Piper, and Phoebe all entered the room just in time to hear Paige tell this to Cole.

"Is this true?" Piper asks Leo.

"I'm afraid so." Leo replies. Piper walks over to Cole.

"Do you have ANY idea how angry I am with you right now?" she asks. "Cole -- forgiving you for past mistakes is one thing -- but I was against this relationship with Paige from day ONE. Do you understand WHY now?" Piper pauses for a moment. "I need to go find my sister." she says, and she leaves. Leo shoots a dirty look at Cole, then orbs out of the room. Phoebe is still standing in the middle of the room, glaring at Cole.

"So -- you gonna lecture me, too?" Cole asks.

"No." Phoebe says. She walks over to Cole, lifts up her arm, and slugs him in the jaw, with a punch so hard it throws him against the wall. "I'm gonna do that." Cole stumbles to his feet, clutching his jaw until it's healed.

"Go ahead -- hit me again. Trust me, I can take it." Cole says. "If that's what it takes to let out all of your jealousy, then by all means, do it. Better at me than with Lilith."

"JEALOUS? I'm not jealous!" Phoebe insists.

"Oh, please -- I overheard you talking to Piper last night." Cole informs her.

"You were eavesdropping on us? You bastard!" Phoebe shouts, and she kicks him in the stomach. Cole falls to the floor, then gets up again and brushes himself off.

"You know, it's too bad I'm married, you always were sexy when you were angry." Cole says, taunting her. "Come on, is that all you've got?" Phoebe rushes over to him and starts punching him repeatedly, as Cole just stands there and takes it. After a few minutes, Phoebe breaks down crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry." she says, still crying.

"Come on -- let's sit down." Cole says, putting his arm around her and leading her to the couch. "Are you done, or do you still need to get a couple more punches in?" he asks. Phoebe looks up at him.

"I'm sorry for everything, Cole. I'm sorry I doubted us. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I'm sorry I hurt you -- and that I didn't even try to understand or hear what you were saying to me. I should have tried to help you. It took me getting possessed myself to realize how wrong I was." Phoebe tells him, still in tears.

"You know -- if we were having this conversation about six weeks ago -- things would end up much different between us. But things change, Phoebe. When I needed you -- when I REALLY needed you the most, where were you? You were out wallowing in your own anger and fear and self-pity. And you know who was there for me? You know who was there, at the lowest point in my life, to pull me out from the brink of insanity? Not you, Phoebe -- it was Paige. Paige was the one who got me past all the pain and the hurt. So don't think this is some shallow, sex-only rebound relationship. Because it's not. I love her. I made a real commitment to her, and I am NOT going to let my residual feelings for YOU screw that up."

"Then you still love me?" Phoebe asks. Cole reaches out and touches her cheek and looks into her eyes.

"Sometimes love isn't enough." he tells her. "Now -- I need to find my wife. Are you gonna help me look for her -- or not?" Cole asks. Phoebe wipes away her tears.

"Let me go get the scrying board -- I'll be right back." Phoebe tells her, and she heads upstairs. Cole sits back on the couch and sighs, just as Elizabeth shimmers into the room.

"So -- my son, in love with two witches." Elizabeth says.

"Get out of here." Cole says through gritted teeth.

"But which one do you love MORE? I mean, obviously, you SAY you've made your choice, but -- have you really? How about we find out?" Elizabeth says, just as Paige enters the house.

"Cole, I'm so sorry about -- you." she says, looking at Elizabeth.

"Paige, get out of here. Get out, NOW!" Cole shouts, but Elizabeth quickly grabs Paige and puts her in a chokehold.

"I've got the scrying board, we should be able to -- let her go!" Phoebe shouts, halfway down the stairs. She reaches for her athame, and aims it at Elizabeth. Before she can even throw it, a woman shimmers behind Phoebe and grabs her wrists tightly, immobilizing her hands as she drops the athame. At the foot of the stairs another woman appears at the same time, and she turns into a large serpant, hissing at Phoebe, daring her to take a step forward.

"Alright, Cole -- you have just enough powers, and only enough TIME, to save one. Which witch do you REALLY love the most?" Elizabeth asks in a taunting voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige struggles to break Elizabeth's grasp, while Phoebe stands frozen in terror. "Mother, please -- let them both go." Cole begs. "It's me you want -- you want my powers? Take them! That's what Lilith sent you here for, to strip me of what powers I have left, right? Fine. She can have them -- but let them both GO!"

"Lilith doesn't even know I'm here, Cole. I'm here for you -- to see that you choose wisely. Now -- there is no way around this -- one will live, and one will die. And you get the deciding vote -- I think it's very democratic of me." Elizabeth tells him. Cole looks back and forth at both women, not knowing what to do. "Oh Cole, please quit dawdling and make a decision, or I'll just have to kill them both." Right at that moment, Piper and Leo orb into the house.

"What the hell?" Piper says, and she quickly vanquishes the snake that is holding Phoebe at bay. Phoebe then takes physical control over the demon woman who is holding her, and flips her over, throwing her down the stairs. Phoebe reaches for her athame and throws it at the demon, vanquishing her. Angered, Elizabeth throws Paige roughly against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Both Cole and Leo rush to her side. Elizabeth turns and looks angrily at Piper and Phoebe, and starts to appear as if she is going to attack them, when all of a sudden she vanishes. Phoebe and Piper both go over to Paige, who is starting to wake up after Leo has healed her. Cole holds her close and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Paige nods her head yes, and Cole kisses her on the forehead. "The baby -- Leo, is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine." Paige says, touching Cole's cheek. Leo puts his hands on Paige's belly to be sure.

"She's right -- the baby is fine." Leo says.

"Well -- I have the mother-in-law from hell -- LITERALLY." Paige comments as Cole helps her stand up.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you." Cole tells her.

"No -- it's okay. You were right -- we shouldn't have secrets. It's the easiest way to destroy a relationship." Paige says.

"Yeah -- I should know." Cole says, glancing over at Phoebe. "But it won't be like that for us. No secrets -- everything's out in the open. Starting right now."

"Excuse me, but is anyone ever going to tell us what we just orbed in on?" Leo asks.

"Oh, her -- that was Cole's mom's way of welcoming me to the family. Actually, she was pretty civil, she didn't throw me out a window this time. That's progress -- I suppose." Paige says, trying to lighten the mood.

"That was your mother? How old was she when you were born, three?" Leo asks.

"Cole's mother probably has a portrait aging in an attic somewhere." Paige says.

"Hey, don't joke about that, I think it might be true." Cole replies, half-kidding.

"Well, we need to do something about this. We can't have Cole's mother popping in every other day trying to kill off everyone in this family." Leo says.

"Isn't she controlled in the same way Phoebe was -- by a mirror?" Piper asks.

"She's too powerful -- just destroying the mirror won't destroy her -- but it WILL weaken her enough so that we can vanquish her." Phoebe says.

"But how are we supposed to get the mirror?" Paige asks.

"Leave that to me." Cole tells them. "I know my mother better than any of you -- I'll get the mirror."

"Cole, you don't have all of your powers, and you have a hard enough time fighting off your mother as it is. It's too dangerous." Paige tells him.

"It's too dangerous for me NOT to do something about her. She'll be back, Paige -- and I'll be ready for her." Cole says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU were warned to stay away from Cole." Lilith says, admonishing Elizabeth.

"My son is making a FOOL of himself over these Charmed Ones -- I had to put a stop to it. Those women aren't good enough for him -- neither of them. Phoebe I can somewhat tolerate, but she did hurt him so, and for that she must be punished. And that little Paige girl that he married -- she's the worst one of all. Jumping into bed with her sister's husband when the ink is barely dry on their divorce papers -- pathetic little trollop." Elizabeth says.

"Do I look like I care what you think of your son's silly romantic conquests?" Lilith asks. "Cole is a foolish half-mortal who I should have destroyed decades ago -- it was only for you that I spared him. But whenever you get caught up in his life, it distracts you from what I need you to do. I told you, Elizabeth -- if you tried to see Cole again, you will pay. And now you must."

"I'm sorry, mother." Elizabeth says.

"Well that's not good enough. Now -- you already know that one of the Charmed Ones will be having a baby -- Piper, I believe. She's having a baby girl -- and I want her."

"She's wearing the amulets, mother." Elizabeth tells her.

"I realize that -- that's why I need you. I need ALL of Cole's powers in order to get past those amulets. You will take them for me." Lilith says.

"I can do that."

"Oh, there's more, Elizabeth. Even powerless, you son will be nothing but a nuisance to me. Because not only is his sister-in-law pregnant, it seems that his new wife is also with child. Another child that potentially has great powers. A demon and a whitelighter as parents, can you imagine the possibilities? Obviously, if I pursue the children of the Charmed Ones, your son will do everything he can, powers or no powers, to interfere with my plans. And I just don't have time for that." Lilith says.

"Mother -- what are you saying?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm saying, Elizabeth, that it's time you give up this ridiculous maternal desire of yours. You've failed as a mother, and your son is simply of no use to me once I obtain what's left of his powers. Once you've taken his powers you will kill him, Elizabeth -- or I will kill YOU." Lilith tells her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- can I come in?" Paige asks, peeking into Phoebe's room. Phoebe is sitting on her bed writing in the Book of Shadows. "Whatcha doing?"

"Adding to the book -- can you believe there was nothing in here at all about Lilith or the lilim demons?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I know -- we looked already. Cole said they're pretty good at staying hidden." Paige tells her.

"Well, they're not hidden anymore." Phoebe says, continuing to write in the book, and trying not to make eye contact with Paige.

"Phebes -- we should probably talk. About Cole." Paige says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Phoebe finally looks up at her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Phoebe says. "I treated Cole like garbage, you were there to pick up the pieces, he's moved on, and I have to accept that. You know, it's funny -- all the time I spent wishing that Cole would just get over me and get on with his life already. I just never figured it would be with my sister."

"You think I did? I wasn't exactly a member of the 'Cole Turner Fan Club', Phebes. Honestly, I don't know -- I don't know how or why it happened, it just did."

"Yeah, well -- my self-involvement and stupidity is your gain, I guess. You know, if you were anyone else I'd kick your ass fighting to get him back. But I'm not willing to fight with you over this, Paige. You're happy, right?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah -- god, I never thought I'd be saying that in regard to Cole. But Phoebe, he's so good to me. And he's trying so hard to be a good man. And I believe he can do it too, Phebes. Especially now, with -- with the baby." Paige says. Paige stops and thinks about what she just said. "Oh Phoebe, I'm sorry."

"It's okay -- it's amazing what you think of in retrospect. When I was pregnant -- even though the Source had Cole possessed -- I could still see glimpses of him struggling to come out. The good in him -- fighting with every ounce of strength he had -- and I didn't even help him. In fact, when it came down to it -- I chose the easy way out. I chose evil. And then when I realized I had made a mistake, instead of accepting my share of the blame for what happened -- I blamed it all on Cole. And now -- well, now he's married to you."

"Phoebe, I just don't want our relationship to suffer because of my marriage to Cole."

"Paige, don't worry about it, okay? I'll get over it. I just need some time. But I've got more important things to worry about -- Paige, I killed an innocent. I killed Miles, and there's no way around that." Phoebe says.

"You were possessed." Paige replies. "You're not to blame."

"But don't you see, I AM to blame. If I hadn't been so self-centered, if I hadn't been so willing to ignore my role in the destruction of my marriage -- I wouldn't have been vulnerable to Lilith. Lilith can only prey on women that allow her to. That's why she goes after infants -- they're the most vulnerable, and she doesn't have to wait for an invitation." Phoebe tells her. "By the way, you're wearing those amulets, right?"

"Yes, I'm wearing the amulets. I hate them, they're ugly and they don't match with anything." Paige says.

"Do you think I care about your wardrobe? I'm the one who brought Lilith into our lives -- and now you and Piper both have children in danger because of her. And Aunt Phoebe is not going to let either of them down. That's why it's up to me to come up with a way to vanquish Lilith." Phoebe says, just as Cole enters the room.

"You can't vanquish Lilith." Cole insists.

"Why not?" Paige asks.

"Because she's the demon QUEEN. Trust me, I'd like her gone just as much as anyone. But it's gonna take a lot more than a potion and a Power of Three spell to get rid of that old hag. And if you vanquish Lilith -- odds are you'll probably vanquish all of the lilim demons, since they're all in power only through her." Cole tells them.

"And that's a bad thing?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe -- when lilim demons give birth, they only allow the female children to live. If they have a son, they take his powers and then they kill him. But my mother -- she somehow managed to keep me safe. She was always more rebellious than her sisters, I guess. Anyway -- to my knowledge, I'm the only male lilim offspring that's survived. And if you vanquish Lilith -- I'm not really sure if that will vanquish me, too." Cole informs them.

"Well -- maybe we can come up with some sort of potion that will make you immune to the vanquishing." Paige suggests. "I mean, what else have I got to do with my time right now? I quit my job, I have no whitelighter powers, and I have to worry for the next nine months about whether or not my own baby wants me dead. I might as well make myself useful and work on my potion-making skills." Cole puts his arms around her.

"Okay, I don't care what the elders say, our child does not want to kill you. That baby was conceived in love and you know it -- the elders are a bunch of paranoid goody-goodys and I don't want you getting yourself all stressed out over this." Cole says.

"Cole, maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else." Paige suggests, glancing at Phoebe.

"Oh, don't worry about me -- I can handle it. And Cole, I promise -- we'll find some way to vanquish Lilith without vanquishing you in the process." Phoebe says, and she puts her arm around Cole to give him a hug. Suddenly she gets a premonition, and she jumps back, then looks up at Cole. "Cole -- you need to get away from me." she says.

"What? What'd I do?" Cole asks.

"Just get out, Cole, please -- just get out and stay AWAY from me!" she shouts, becoming more agitated.

"Phebes -- did you just have a premonition? What did you see?" Paige asks.

"Phoebe, did I do something to you?" Cole asks. Phoebe looks up at Cole.

"No -- it was me. Cole, I just saw you being killed -- by me." Phoebe tells him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in her lair, Elizabeth sits in front of a mirror, primping herself. She puts the finishing touches on her make-up. "Now -- just one more thing." she says to her reflection, and morphs into Phoebe's image. "Perfect." Elizabeth says, smiling to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I THINK I got this fixed now . . . . I'm posting this chapter and then I'll wait awhile and post a few more -- I'm done up through 15, but again, something VERY bizarre was happening with this website and my chapters were disappearing! (Maybe Lilith doesn't like my story and is trying to delete it, LOL!) Anyway -- I really AM sorry for not catching this problem sooner -- I just found it now. I hope it doesn't happen again! _

_Thank you to all of you who are reading and enjoying this fanfic, despite all the technical difficulties!_

Cole, Paige, Piper and Leo storm into the police station. "Where is she?" Piper asks Darryl, fuming.

"I have her in an interrogation room." Darryl tells her, pointing to a door.

"Has anyone else spoken to her?" Leo asks.

"Not yet -- and my sargeant is breathing down my neck trying to find out what's going on. He's been wanting to question her since this whole mess began -- I'm the one who's been doing everything I can to stall. But I can't keep this under wraps for much longer." Darryl says.

"I'll deal with her." Cole says. He storms into the room, and slams the door behind him. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he angrily asks Phoebe.

"Turning myself in, what does it look like? And I told you to stay away from me, Cole." Phoebe says.

"Look -- for the last time -- you are NOT going to kill me. But you're tempting ME to want to do it to YOU -- do you know how much you've upset your sisters?"

"Oh yeah, well think how upset Paige will be when you're DEAD! At least locked up here there's no risk of that."

"Phoebe, no arrest warrant has been issued, and as far as I'm concerned, they don't have enough evidence TO make an arrest. But -- if you're adamant about this, let's sit down and discuss it. We can always plead temporary insanity." Cole says.

"Oh, you'd like THAT wouldn't you? Look, just get out of here, I don't need you!" Phoebe shouts.

"You need an ATTORNEY! I happen to be one -- so you're stuck with me, sweetheart." Cole shouts back. Piper and Paige storm into the room, with Darryl and Leo following behind.

"Hey, hey, hey -- we can hear you all the way down the hall. I thought this was supposed to be a legal counseling session, not a shouting match." Piper says.

"Well, your sister is one of the most AGGRAVATING women I've ever met!" Cole says, slamming down his briefcase.

"Paige, get him out of here." Phoebe says.

"No. I asked Cole to represent you, and he agreed to do it." Paige says. Phoebe tries to ignore all of them.

"Darryl -- would you please get another officer in here? I really want to make this confession official." Phoebe says.

"Piper, can't we do something to shut her up?" Paige asks.

"No, you can't. And I told you to get Cole OUT of here! Do you really want him to die?" Phoebe asks.

"What is she talking about?" Darryl asks.

"She had a premonition a few days ago that she killed Cole. I think she -- _stupidly _-- figures that getting herself put in jail will keep her from doing that." Piper says, looking at Phoebe and glaring at her when she says the word 'stupidly'.

"Well, I can't stall for much longer. And if my sargeant sees that she's here, of her own free will, he's gonna move forward with this investigation, call Miles's landlord and have her put in a line-up." Darryl says.

"Do you know if he got a really good look at her face? Because Piper and I had this idea that just might work." Leo suggests.

"Whatever it is will be a moot point if she CONFESSES!" Cole shouts, glaring at Phoebe.

"Right, that's why we need to find a way to shut her up." Paige says, looking at Piper.

"Um -- okay -- _Spirits far and spirits near, protect my sister while she's here. Until she's free and we rejoice, from Phoebe, take away her voice_." Piper says, clearly making up the chant off the top of her head.

"Piper, if you really think that you can shut me up with --" Phoebe begins, and then her mouth continues moving, as if she's shouting, but no sound is coming out.

"Hey -- that's pretty cool." Paige says.

"Hmmm . . . interesting. I should bottle that and sell it." Piper jokes.

"Hell, I'd buy some for the next time I get in a fight with my wife." Darryl suggests. Phoebe looks around the room at all of them, glaring angrily at everyone.

"Aw, come on Phebes -- this is just a short-term thing, don't have a hissy fit over it. Oh, wait -- you can't." Cole teases, and starts laughing. Phoebe lunges for him in anger, as Paige smacks him in the arm.

"Be nice -- remember, we're trying NOT to give her reasons to kill you." Paige reminds him. Another officer enters the room.

"Morris -- what the hell is going on here?" the sargeant asks, and he looks at Phoebe. "So -- you finally got moving on this case like I asked you to? What does she have to say?"

"Oh, she doesn't have anything to say. So don't try to railroad my client into a confession, because don't forget I know all the ins and outs of how this place works and every loophole I need to get around them." Cole informs him. "Now -- my client hasn't confessed to anything, you have no evidence to hold her -- so how about we just leave."

"Not so fast." the sargeant says. "She can wait a few more minutes -- I'm gonna make a phone call to the witness we have that saw a woman with her height and build going into the victim's apartment with him. We'll see if we can get a positive ID -- then we'll talk about evidence, Mr. Turner." The sargeant leaves the room.

"Well that's just great." Paige says. "Now what?"

"Darryl -- is there any way you can stall?" Piper asks. The sargeant comes back in the room.

"She's free to go." he says.

"What are you talking about?" Darryl says.

"Landlord was found dead in his apartment this morning -- it's being ruled a suicide. We've got nothing to hold her on, no witness, and I'm not willing to expose this department to an arrest scandal. I guess this is one for the cold case files." the sargeant admits in defeat, and leaves.

"Lilith." Cole says to himself.

"Who?" Darryl asks.

"The demon that got Phoebe possessed. Cole, do you think she did it?" Piper asks.

"Who else. Lilith always makes sure there's no evidence -- AND no witnesses. She always makes sure her messes are cleaned up -- like I said, she'd good at staying hidden." Cole tells them.

"Then Phoebe's in the clear." Paige says.

"Leo, can you orb her out of here before her voice comes back and she becomes a chatterbox again." Piper says.

"Good idea." Leo replies, and he touches Phoebe and they orb out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the manor, Phoebe paces the living room while the others watch her. "You guys all SUCK, you know that? I can still confess, by the way. I'm still guilty -- and someone has to pay for that. Miles's death has to be avenged." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, it WILL be -- as soon as we can find a way to vanquish Lilith. She's the one who killed Miles -- you were nothing but a vessel for her." Piper says.

"Piper -- that doesn't matter to me. I don't know if I can live with this." Phoebe says, and she heads upstairs.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Piper says, standing up.

"No -- I'll go talk to her. I think I know what she needs to hear." Cole says.

"Cole -- is that really a good idea?" Paige says.

"Oh, come on Paige, you're still not buying into this 'Phoebe's gonna kill me' stuff, are you?" Cole asks.

"Well -- she's never been off on a premonition before." Paige says. "Just -- be careful." Cole kisses her on the cheek.

"I love it that you care." Cole says. "If I'm not back down here in ten minutes, you better send a search party." he teases, as Paige just glares at him, clearly not amused. Cole heads up the stairs, and knocks on Phoebe's door.

"Go away." Phoebe says from inside. Cole ignores her and opens the door. Phoebe sighs in disgust and glares at Cole. "Do you have a death wish or something? Get out."

"Phoebe, I'm not afraid of you. I just wanted to say -- if you really need somewhere to place your guilt over Miles -- put it on me." Cole says.

"You? You didn't do anything." Phoebe says. Cole sits down next to her.

"I'm the one who caused you to hurt so much that you were vulnerable to Lilith. I know -- there's plenty of blame to go around for both of us. But if it helps you move on -- I'm willing to shoulder the blame for this one. I think you still have alot of anger toward me, and maybe having somewhere to channel it will help you get through this." Cole suggests.

"Are you SHRINKING me now?" Phoebe asks incredulously.

"Hey, you can't be married to 'Dear Phoebe' without picking up a few pointers." Cole teases. "Let this go, Phebes -- let it go, or it's going to eat at you and it'll destroy you. And I care too much about you to watch that happen." Cole stands up, kisses her on her head, and leaves the room. Phoebe sits silently on the bed watching him leave, and a tear falls from her eye as she has the same premontion due to Cole's physical contact, of killing him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Cole comes down to the kitchen. Phoebe is in there making some tea. "Hey -- you can't sleep either, huh?" Cole asks.

"Not really -- too much on my mind, I guess. How about you?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige keeps having these nightmares -- about the baby. As soon as I can get her to fall back to sleep --- then I sit there worrying. I'm trying to convince her it's not true, but -- I'm starting to wonder if she's the one I'm really trying to convince. I mean -- to my knowledge, I don't think a demon and a whitelighter have ever conceived a child. It's just not done." Cole sighs as he sits down at the table.

"Here -- have some tea, it'll help you relax." Phoebe says.

"Thanks." Cole says, and he takes a drink. "Hey, you're not stressing over thinking you're going to kill me. So did our little talk earlier finally sink in?"

"Why would I want to kill you, Cole?" Phoebe asks. Suddenly Cole grabs his neck as if choking, unable to breathe.

What was in that tea?" he asks, barely able to get the words out.

"Something to make this easier -- for me at least." Phoebe says, and she goes up to him and wraps her hands around his neck. She morphs into Elizabeth. Cole looks at her in shock.

"Mother?" he says, struggling to keep his balance and catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Cole." Elizabeth says as she morphs back into Phoebe. A bright light appears around them, and when Elizabeth is finished Cole collapses to the ground. She takes out a mirror, and releases all of the powers she has taken into it. She then sets the mirror on the counter, and pulls out an athame. She kneels down next to Cole. "I'm so sorry, my son." she says.

"Cole -- are you down here?" Paige calls out. She enters the kitchen and sees 'Phoebe' kneeling next to Cole, wielding an athame. Paige screams. "Leo! Piper!" she calls out. Leo and Piper orb into the room.

"Phoebe, don't do this." Piper says.

"Do what? What's going on?" the real Phoebe asks as she comes into the room. Elizabeth looks up at them and morphs back into her own image.

"You. He's your son, you can't kill him." Paige says.

"I have no choice. I have to do it." Elizabeth tells them.

"Piper -- stop her." Paige begs. Piper attempts to vanquish her -- but her powers are useless.

"Her mirror -- Paige, her mirror is right there on the counter." Phoebe says.

"How are we supposed to get it?" Paige asks.

"Call it." Phoebe suggests. Elizabeth pulls up the athame in a stabbing motion, and suddenly stops herself.

"My son -- I can't kill you." Elizabeth says, stroking Cole's cheek.

"Wow -- even demons love their young. Who knew." Piper says.

"Paige, would you call the damn mirror!" Phoebe says.

"I don't have my powers." Paige says.

"You don't have your whitelighter powers -- telekinesis is a WITCH power. Just try it." Phoebe suggests. Elizabeth starts to stand up.

"Mirror." Paige says, and the mirror lifts up and flies toward her. Paige ducks, as Piper sees the mirror and destroys it in mid-air. Elizabeth screams. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe all grab hands, and begin to chant together.

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda . . . . Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace . . . . Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space._" Elizabeth lets out a blood-curdling scream, as fire engulfs her, and she combusts. Paige rushes to Cole's side.

"Cole -- oh, please be okay." she begs. She looks up at Leo. "Leo -- do something!" Leo starts to head over to Cole's side, as a dark cloud appears in the room.

"Here -- let me do something." Lilith says. She grabs Cole and throws him with intense force across the room and through a window, shattering glass around him. "Useless man -- I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Lilith turns her attention to Piper. "You killed my daughter -- but don't worry -- I'll have my revenge. I'll have yours soon enough." Lilith says to her, touching Piper's stomach.

"You stay AWAY from her!" Leo shouts, his voice filled with rage, and he charges toward Lilith. Lilith laughs as she grabs him by the neck.

"Do you really think you have any powers over me -- whitelighter?" she says. She starts to choke him, as the girls can see his power being drained.

"Leo!" Piper screams. She attempts to freeze Lilith, but her powers are useless. Phoebe grabs her athame and throws it at Lilith, hitting her in the arm, and causing her to let Leo go. Piper rushes to his side. Lilith looks at her arm and watches the wound Phoebe inflicted heal.

"Hmm . . . . that was fast. This could prove useful." Lilith says. "Well, I think I've done enough here -- for now. But I'll be back." Lilith says, and she vanishes. Paige and Phoebe both rush to Cole, as Piper tends to Leo.

"Leo -- do something, he's dying!" Paige cries out, cradling Cole's motionless and bleeding body in her arms.

"Paige, Leo is hurt, too." Piper says.

"No, I'm fine." Leo says, as Piper helps him stand up. "I can help him." Leo goes over to Cole's side, and lays his hands on him. "He's mortal -- I don't sense any powers in him." Leo struggles to heal Cole, but his powers weaken quickly.

"Leo -- what's going on?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. My powers -- Lilith did something to them. Paige, I don't know if I can heal him." Leo says, looking up at her apologetically.


	11. Chapter 11

Cole begins to open his eyes, trying to get a clear focus on the blurred images surrounding him. "Paige." he whispers, his eyes finally focusing, and seeing that he is in Paige's room at the manor. Paige is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a cool cloth to his head. Cole has one large bandage across one side of his forehead, and his face is riddled with small cuts and bruises.

"Hi." she says, smiling. "Welcome back. You had me kind of worried there for awhile."

"What happened?" Cole asks. He tries to sit up, and a sudden dizziness comes over him as he quickly lies back.

"Take it easy. You were out for quite some time." Paige says, touching his cheek gently.

"My whole body hurts so much. Why haven't I healed?" Cole asks.

"Oh, you poor baby." Paige says, kissing his forehead. "Your powers are gone thanks to your mother -- you're all human now. Leo did as much as he could, but something happened to him, and his powers are acting all screwy now. He was only able to heal you about halfway -- we were hoping it was enough that you could heal the rest of the way on your own. But don't you worry -- I'm gonna take extra-special care of you, okay?" Paige tells him. Phoebe enters the room.

"Hey -- how's our patient?" she asks.

"Doing much better." Paige replies. "Do you need anything, honey?" she asks Cole.

"My throat kind of hurts, too. I guess that's what happens when your mother tries to poison and strangle you." Cole remarks.

"I think I have just the thing for that. I'll be right back." Phoebe says, and she leaves.

"My mother -- she didn't hurt you, did she?" Cole asks.

"Cole -- we vanquished your mother. She's gone." Paige tells him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Cole asks. "Paige, my own mother tried to kill me. If I hadn't cut the cord by now, I think that action would pretty much be a deal breaker. I'm glad she's dead."

"Yeah, well -- she may have been a psychotic she-demon from hell, but -- she did give me you. So I can't totally hate her. And besides -- she couldn't go through with it." Paige informs him.

"What?" Cole asks, surprised.

"Lilith wanted her to kill you. She couldn't do it. And after we vanquished her -- Lilith came and tried to finish you off herself."

"Lilith was here?"

"Yeah -- that's why Leo's whitelighter powers are on the fritz. Lilith tried to go after Piper, and she threatened the baby -- Leo just had a fit. He got all macho and overprotective and tried to fight her." Paige tells him.

"Probably not a smart move on his part." Cole says.

"I think he figured that out. He and Piper are trying to undo whatever it was that Lilith did. The elders aren't being much help, they're just giving a bunch of lectures about 'we warned you not to get emotionally involved with your charge, this is one of the things we were concerned about, blah, blah, blah' -- it's almost as if they're on Lilith's side."

"Well, I have a feeling a few of them have gone up against Lilith before, and things didn't always play out in their favor." Phoebe enters the room with a steaming hot cup.

"Here you go." she says, taking it over to Cole as Paige helps him sit up.

"What is it?" Cole asks.

"It's just a cup of tea with some special herbs -- it'll help with your healing. Here -- taste it." Phoebe says, handing it to him. Cole holds the cup, looking down at it and back up at Phoebe. "Cole, it's not poisoned."

"That's what I thought last time you offered me something to drink." Cole says.

"Cole, come on, it's me, Phoebe." Phoebe says.

"Prove it." Cole says.

"Prove it? How the hell am I supposed to prove it?" Phoebe asks.

"You taste it first." Cole suggests.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." Phoebe says, and she takes a sip of the tea. "There. You happy now?" Cole takes a drink.

"Just making sure." Cole says.

"So is this what it's gonna be like now -- you're gonna be all paranoid that Lilith is going to show up at any given moment and torture you?" Phoebe asks.

"Come on Phoebe -- he has no powers now. He's an innocent who knows WAY more than he should about demons and witches and all that stuff -- plus he's still recovering from his injuries and that makes him extremely vulnerable. Give him a break." Paige tells her.

"What she said." Cole says, looking up at Phoebe. "And thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome." Phoebe says, hurt that Cole didn't trust her.

"Feeling better?" Paige asks.

"Yeah -- I'm just used to a more speedy recovery than this. But if getting waited on hand and foot by you two is one of the perks of a slow recovery, then maybe it's not so bad." Cole says, grinning a bit.

"Hey, I just brought you tea. Anything else is HER job, not mine." Phoebe says. "Speaking of jobs -- I need to go find out if I still HAVE one. Besides, I'm sure you two want to be alone." Phoebe leaves.

"Was it just me, or did you sense a little green-eyed monster in this room just now?" Cole asks.

"Cole, she still has feelings for you. They're not going away overnight. She says she's working on it." Paige says.

"I didn't know I was that tough to get over." Cole says.

"Don't get all egotistical on me, Cole Turner. I know for a FACT a part of you is still in love with Phoebe, you told me that yourself."

"Yeah, but there's a big difference. I have a beautiful wife, and a baby on the way." Cole says, pulling her into a kiss. "What does Phoebe have to focus on? Both of her sisters are married and pregnant, and she's pretty much alone. I just don't want her being vulnerable to Lilith again."

"What do you suggest, that we find her a date?" Paige asks.

"Might not be a bad idea." Cole suggests.

"Why do people think that the solution to every woman's problem is to find a MAN? Honestly, you know, I think that Lilith might be right in some ways, rejecting the attitude that all women need a man or we'll die."

"Don't you EVER say you agree with Lilith. About anything. Even if you do -- I don't want you doing anything to make yourself or the baby vulnerable to her. Do you understand?" Cole says pointedly.

"Okay, okay, sorry. The man is king, the man rules -- you happy now?" Paige says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Cole starts to laugh.

"Come here, woman." Cole teases, pulling Paige close and kissing her on the lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next scene begins several days later . . . . . _

Paige is in the kitchen attempting to make a potion. "Dammit, where did I put that herb? Oh -- here it is." Paige says to herself, and mixes the ingredients together. The mixture in the pot explodes, splattering all over the counters.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?" Piper asks, walking into the kitchen surveying the mess that Paige has managed to make. Pots and pans are scattered everywhere -- botched potion remnants are strewn among all of the counter tops.

"Trying to come up with a potion to vanquish Lilith." Paige says.

"Paige -- I couldn't even freeze her, she had enough strength to single-handedly almost kill Cole without so much as blinking an eye, and she was able to take a good chunk of Leo's powers from him. I don't see how vanquishing is even possible."

"So what are we supposed to do, let her terrorize us?" Paige asks.

"According to Leo, the amulets will protect us. We just need to get more and place them all over the house. Luckily Leo can still orb, but it's just taking him longer than usual now. That's where he's been since yesterday, trying to gather up as many of the amulets as possible for us. And there are also some inscriptions we can write in the nursery on the walls to keep her away." Piper informs her.

"How charming. Instead of teddy bears on the walls, our kids get demon-deterring graffiti." Paige says, not impressed.

"Paige -- you think I'm thrilled about this?" Piper asks, and she sighs. "Hey -- Leo and I are gonna start decorating the nursery soon, and since you'll be sharing it, I though you might want to help pick out some patterns. We figure it might be a good distraction for us."

"Why would I be sharing your nursery?" Paige asks.

"What, you and Cole want the baby in your room?" Piper asks.

"We want the baby in our own HOUSE -- Piper, as soon as Cole is feeling better, we're going house-hunting. We want our own place." Paige tells her.

"You're leaving Halliwell Manor? This is Cole's idea, isn't it?" Piper asks.

"No -- this is OUR idea. We want our own place." Paige says.

"Paige -- Cole is human now and you have minimal powers. How will you protect yourselves if you're not living here?" Piper asks.

"We'll manage." Cole says, entering the kitchen. His face is stubble-ridden, his head still bandaged with slightly smaller bandage, some of the cuts from the shards of glass still visible.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Paige asks in an angry tone, marching over to Cole.

"I got bored. I can only watch so much of daytime television without wanting to fling the remote at the TV." he says, rummaging through the kitchen to find something to eat, and finally finding some muffins hidden amongst Paige's mess. "Seriously, have you ever watched any of that stuff? I'd bet money there are demons involved in high-up executive positions on those networks." he says, his mouth half full. "You been trying to cook again?" he asks Paige, eyeing the mess in the kitchen. Paige makes a face at him.

"Very funny. Now go back to bed! I'll bring you something to eat." Paige says.

"And I'll make sure I cook it." Piper chimes in.

"Well, let me do something to help -- here, I can at least do the dishes." Cole suggests. He turns on the water -- Paige comes up from behind him, reaching over him and turning it off. He turns around and faces her, as she leans into him.

"Do I need to handcuff you to the bed to keep you there?" she asks.

"Hmmm . . . that could be fun." Cole suggests, grinning, and he pulls her into a kiss.

"Oh, please take your bizarro relationship and quirky banter OUT of my kitchen before I hurl!" Piper tells them.

"Aw, come on Piper, can't you stand to see two people in love?" Cole asks.

"Two people? Yeah. YOU two people? Not so much." Piper replies.

"And what is so 'bizarro' about our relationship?" Paige asks.

"You want the whole list or just the top ten? You're part whitelighter and he's -- well, he WAS a demon. Who is the spawn of a daughter of THE queen of the demons, was the source of all evil and best of all, he was married to your SISTER. What the hell am I living in, some kind of magical soap opera?" Piper asks.

"Actually, I discovered that there is one on NBC -- our life is nothing like it, trust me." Cole remarks. "And Piper, if you're worried about me coming after you next -- don't. I mean, I like you but -- you're not my type." Cole says, teasing Piper.

"Doesn't he have the cutest sense of humor?" Paige says.

"Yeah. Adorable." Piper says sarcastically, not amused.

"Geez, Piper -- hormonal much?" Paige says.

"I just don't understand how you two can be so casual about everything with this situation our whole family is in." Piper tells them.

"Like I said, we're in love. Sue us." Cole says, wrapping his arms around Paige.

"You really should get back to bed, sweetie. Come on -- I'll go upstairs with you." Paige says, taking his hand.

"Yeah, that's right -- go on upstairs, keep avoiding reality. Just go enjoy your happy little life together and leave me to deal with cleaning up the mess. Big shock there." Piper says, clearly upset. Cole turns and looks at Paige.

"You're right -- I need to go back to bed. And I think you need to have a private talk with your sister." Cole says. He kisses her and heads upstairs.

"Hey -- Piper don't worry, I was gonna come back down once I got Cole settled back in bed and clean this place up." Paige tells her.

"That's not the mess I'm talking about." Piper says. She sits down at table, buries her head in her hands, and begins to cry. "I can't be the strong, 'holding the family together' big sister anymore, I'm just not cut out for it." Paige sits down next to Piper and gives her a hug, as Phoebe enters the kitchen.

"Hey -- what's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"We're kind of in the middle of a little meltdown here." Paige says.

"I am NOT having a meltdown!" Piper screams, waving her hands in the air. Suddenly all of the pots and pans strewn about the kitchen explode into particles and disappear.

"Well, that's one way to clean up the kitchen. See -- you just did half of the work for us." Paige jokes, trying to calm Piper down. Phoebe sits down on the other side of her.

"Come on, sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay." Phoebe tells her.

"No it's not. My husband has basically shut himself off from me the last few days. He's in total denial about his whitelighter powers weakening and refuses to talk about it further. Every day I sit here looking over my shoulder, just waiting for Lilith to show up. And all the amulets and incantations in the world can't convince me that she can't get to my little girl. Phoebe, she turned you into a demon, Paige, her psycho daughter almost killed you, and she took all of Cole's powers and a huge chunk of Leo's -- the only one in this house she hasn't come after yet in some way is me. And I'm scared. And I want Prue. Because I don't want to be the big sister anymore." Piper starts to cry again.

"Oh, honey -- you know how much I would love for Prue to be here right now. But she's not." Phoebe says. "Hey -- why don't you let me take over the 'big sister' duties for awhile? You just relax and be pregnant. Come on -- I'm the one with the least amount of worries here. What do you say?" Phoebe asks.

"You'd do that for me?" Piper asks.

"Of course." Phoebe says, and she hugs her.

"Hey -- I've got an idea. Why don't we go maternity clothes shopping tomorrow? Because I'm figuring that by the time my little niece is born, I'll be needing those clothes myself. So we can pick them out together." Paige suggests.

"Yeah, and I'll come along for the ride and give you both advice, since my fashion sense is FAR better than either of yours." Phoebe jokes. "It'll be a sister's day out -- no husbands, no demons -- just us."

"I love you guys." Piper says, pulling them both into a hug. Suddenly, Piper reaches down and puts her hand on her belly. "Oh my god." she says.

"Piper -- what's wrong?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Nothing -- she kicked me. She's never done that before -- here, feel it." Piper says, taking each of their hands and putting them against her belly. Both Paige and Phoebe smile.

"I guess she had to get the last word in." Phoebe says jokingly.

"I just wish Leo were here." Piper says. Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that." Paige says, and she leaves to go answer the door.

"So -- are you doing okay with Paige and Cole being together?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Well -- they seem happy. And that's all I want for both of them. Besides, I have big sister duties now -- that won't leave me with much time to brood over my ex-husband and my sister being together. And that's probably a good thing." Phoebe says.

"Look who's here." Paige says, as Leo enters the kitchen.

"Hey -- sorry it took so long to get back." Leo says, giving Piper a hug. "I tried to orb into the house and I didn't quite make it -- I had a walk about a mile to get here. You know, I don't even have a key to the front door." Piper gives him a kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll get one made for you." Piper tells him.

"Well, I gathered up as many of the amulets as I could -- hopefully that will make the place safer." Leo says.

"Let's not talk about amulets or Lilith right now. Leo -- the baby kicked for the first time today." Piper tells him.

"Really? Oh honey, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." he says.

"It's okay -- I'm just glad you're home now." Piper says. She puts her arm around him and they leave the kitchen together.

"Well -- it looks like they're gonna be okay now. How's Cole?" Phoebe asks.

"Bored, frustrated, and not understanding that humans actually need to get alot of REST to heal from a serious injury. Plus he's becoming addicted to cable by just sitting around all day watching television." Paige tells her.

"Yeah, the last time Cole was all human he really had a hard time with it. I'm sure his recovery time has just made that adjustment all the more difficult for him." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, well fortunately, this too shall pass. I better go check on him. I was working on some vanquishing potions for Lilith, but I haven't had much luck. Maybe you'll do a better job. My notes are all on the counter -- maybe you should see what you can figure out." Paige says.

"That's what big sisters are for, right? You go take care of Cole -- I'll take care of this." Phoebe says. Paige leaves the kitchen, and Phoebe starts to rifle through Paige's notes. "Alright, you she-demon bitch -- be prepared for some ass-kicking vanquishing, Phoebe Halliwell style." Phoebe says to herself, as she starts to intensely read over Paige's writings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed for bed, Paige steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The television is on, and Cole is asleep, the remote still in his hand. Paige just shakes her head, and climbs into bed. She prys the remote from his hand and turns off the television, and Cole awakens. "Hey -- I was watching that." he says groggily.

"Oh, you were NOT." Paige says. "I swear, if you turn into a couch potato after this whole ordeal, I am NOT going to be pleased. If I ever come home and see you parked in front of the TV on a recliner with a beer in one hand and the remote in another, be prepared to see me lose it." Paige tells him.

"Hey -- I would never do that. I mean, come on -- a beer? Please -- it would be a nice imported glass of cabernet." Cole tells her. Paige picks up a pillow and smacks him on the shoulder with it. "Ow, ow, hey, careful -- injured man here, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." Paige says, and she fluffs his pillows for him a bit and kisses him on the forehead. "Is that better?"

"A little." Cole says, pouting. "But it still hurts here." Cole says, pointing to his cheek, and Paige giggles a bit as she kisses it. "And here too." he says, putting his lips on hers and kissing her intensely. He starts to peel the shoulder back from her nightgown, kissing her on her neck and moving toward her breast.

"Hey -- enough." Paige says, stopping him. "I don't want you to have a relapse." Cole leans back and sighs.

"You're killing me Paige, I hope you know that." he tells her.

"Don't say that -- not even jokingly." Paige tells him. "I almost lost you -- okay, so maybe I am being a little bit smothering and overly-cautious, but -- I think I have a right to be."

"Okay -- you're right. I'll be the perfect patient from now on -- smother away." Cole tells her. Paige kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you." she says, cuddling up close to him.

"I love you, too." Cole says. Paige sighs.

"Piper's baby kicked for the first time today." she tells Cole.

"Really? Well, that's good news, right?"

"Yeah -- but it just got me thinking. About our baby. What about the first time our baby kicks. And if it's going to --"

"Hey -- stop it. I told you -- our baby was conceived in love. And he or she is NOT going to kill you, or anyone else. Okay?"

"He." Paige says.

"What?" Cole replies.

"It's a boy. I can sense it." Paige tells him.

"A boy? You're sure?" Cole asks.

"Yeah -- I've been suspecting for a few days, but -- now I'm pretty much convinced." Paige tells him. Cole sits up, and leans over Paige's belly, and starts talking to it.

"Hey -- this is your father, young man. Now you need to listen to me. You need to do something to convince your mother that you love her, and that you're not going to hurt her. You got that?" Cole says, and he kisses Paige on the belly, then lies back down. "See -- you just have to be firm these days with kids, lay down the law from day one or they'll run all over you." Paige doesn't say a word, but just curls up once again into Cole's arms and sighs.

"I wish it were that simple." Paige says.

"It is, Paige -- it has to be. Because I can't lose YOU, either." Cole tells her. "We both have to believe that this baby has inherited the good in both of us -- and none of the evil. Please tell me you'll try your best to believe that."

"Okay -- I'll try." Paige says, and she and Cole drift off to sleep in each other's arms . . . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter marks the beginning of a new "section" of this story. It starts approximately five months AFTER where the previous chapter left off. Here are some character and plot notes you will need . . . . . . **

_Piper is due to give birth any minute now. Leo has re-gained MOST of his whitelighter powers; it turns out they re-generate themselves over time. Phoebe has resigned as "Dear Phoebe" and has temporarily taken over managing P3 while Piper prepares for motherhood; she has also returned to school to pursue her masters degree in psychology with the hope of opening her own practice. Cole and Paige have just finished moving out of Halliwell Manor; the house across the street was put up for sale, and they purchased it. They have also started their own business together, "Turner Family Services", a private local and overseas adoption agency. Paige serves as a consultant, interviewing both the expectant mothers and the potential adoptive parents, and Cole handles all of the legal aspects of the adoptions. Their agency also works in conjunction with the Department of Social Services, through which they accept some pro bono cases. They currently rent a small office space, and are working on renovating part of their new house to be their office, so that they can work from home. _

"Alright, that's the last of them." Phoebe says, setting down boxes on the floor, with Cole following behind her carrying several more boxes and setting them down. "I guess unpacking everything that's left is next -- that should be fun." Phoebe says sarcastically, looking around the room.

"I can help with that." Paige says, and she stands up -- her pregnancy is clearly showing at this point.

"You. Sit. Now." Cole says, emphasizing every word. Paige sighs in disgust and sits back down.

"Geez Cole, I'm pregnant, I'm not dead." Paige says.

"Yes, and we want to keep you that way." Cole says, going over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How's your ankle? And why aren't you propping it up like I told you to?"

"Because Leo healed it an hour ago." Paige says.

"Well, you can never be too careful." Cole says.

"Cole, will you chill OUT. Paige just tripped and twisted her ankle when she was putting some stuff away in the kitchen. It's no big deal, it could have happened to any of us." Phoebe says.

"Oh -- no big deal. Excuse me, but are you the one with the PREGNANT WIFE to worry about? No -- you're not." Cole says. "I knew we shouldn't have moved in until AFTER the baby was born. There's just too much to do with renovating the house still, and getting this business of ours off the ground, getting moved in, getting ready for the baby --" Just then, Cole's cell phone rings. "Turner Family Services, how can I help you?" he answers, and goes with the phone into the other room.

"He is out of control." Phoebe says, sitting down next to Paige. "Remind me to take a vacation in a few months, because if he's this on edge and you've barely hit your sixth month, I hate to see what he's going to be like the closer we get to your due date."

"Can I join you?" Paige teases. "I mean, at first he was so calm about everything, but the minute the morning sickness really started hitting me and the kid started moving and kicking all the time I think it became more real to him and he started flipping out at every little thing."

"I think he just wants to be a good husband and father. The problem is, with Cole being a former demon, he takes everything to the extreme. Including this, unfortunately." Phoebe says. Cole comes back in the room.

"I have to go -- I have that client meeting we had set up this afternoon." Cole says, and goes to give Paige a kiss.

"Cole, I'm supposed to be in on that meeting too. Just give me a minute to change." Paige says, and she starts to stand up, but Cole pushes her back down.

"YOU need to stay here and rest. I'll get the paperwork end of things started, and I'll just tell them that you'll need to reschedule the consultation." Cole says. Paige starts to say something, but Cole stops her with a kiss. "Don't argue with me, okay? I don't have time. Phoebe, make sure she behaves." Cole gives Paige one more quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick up dinner for us on the way home. I love you." Cole says, and he rushes out the door. As soon as he's gone, Paige lets out a shrill scream of exasperation.

"Hey -- it could be worse. You could be Leo right now." Phoebe suggests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on -- get out, get out, get OUT!" Piper shouts, looking down at her VERY large belly and pacing around the room. "Leo -- she's your daughter too. Do something -- because obviously we have a little bit of mother/daughter friction here. Tell her to stop stalling and let's see some WATER BREAKING!"

"Piper -- calm down." Leo says, rubbing her shoulders while leading her to the couch. "The baby will come when she's ready to come."

"Well, I'm ready -- do I get no say in this? Two WEEKS, Leo --- I'm two WEEKS overdue! I told you, let's go to the hospital, induce labor, get this over with, but nooooooo . . . . you want a home birth, Phoebe wants a home birth, Paige wants a home birth -- have you consulted Cole to get HIS freaking opinion on the matter, too? Not that he'd even hear a word you said, because he's so focused on Paige I don't think he even bothers listening to anything else. The minute Paige so much as gets a broken fingernail he's ready to call 911. By the way, how come _you _don't dote on me the way Cole does to Paige? When was the last time YOU cooked me dinner or cleaned the house while I sat and lounged around doing nothing or massaged my feet, huh? You can't even keep up with a former DEMON in how to take care of your pregnant wife?"

"If I knew I could cook you dinner without you having screaming about messing up your kitchen, or do some cleaning without you barking at me about how I'm not doing it RIGHT, I'd be glad to. And honey, you know I'll be more than happy to give you a massage if that's --" Leo begins.

"Oh, don't 'honey' me." Piper says, pushing him away. "And don't touch me, either." Piper looks down at her belly. "Get out NOW!" she screams, and feels the baby kick. "Oh, don't you talk back to ME, young lady!" she yells just as Phoebe walks in. Leo walks over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe -- I'm begging you -- please, just kill me now." he says to her, exasperated.

"I would honey, but you're already dead. Sorry -- can't help you." Phoebe says. "Still no sign of labor, huh?"

"I'm starting to think this kid doesn't WANT to come out. Right now, I really don't blame her." he says, glancing over at Piper.

"I heard that!" Piper shouts.

"Hey -- Piper -- you know what I hear is one of the most simple, most effective ways to induce labor? You and Leo should just go upstairs, turn down the lights, light a few candles, and . . . . . well, you know . . . ." Phoebe says, sitting down next to Piper. Piper turns and glances at Leo.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. That's what GOT us into this mess in the first place!" Piper says.

"Hey, I'm game -- how bad can it be?" Leo says jokingly.

"Leo, I'm trying to help you here." Phoebe says through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright -- what do you say, honey?" Leo asks, sitting down on the other side of her.

"That I'm fat and I'm bloated and I'm ugly and I'm being such a bitch that I don't even know how you could want me right now." Piper says, starting to cry.

"Hey -- you look beautiful. Of course I want you." Leo says, giving Piper a hug. "This better work." he mouths to Phoebe without Piper seeing, and orbs upstairs with Piper. Phoebe leans back on the couch and sighs.

"I am SO glad I'm single right now." she says out loud to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole enters the bedroom of he and Paige's new house, where Paige is hanging things up in the closet. "What are you doing?" Cole asks angrily.

"Hanging up clothes." Paige replies. Cole walks over to her, grabs her by the shoulders, and leads her over to the bed.

"YOU are supposed to be resting." Cole tells her. "I can handle putting things away, and Phoebe's been helping."

"It's not Phoebe's HOUSE, Cole, it's MINE! And I can hang up a few clothes, it's not like it's heavy lifting or anything." Paige replies, extremely frustrated. "I'm pregnant, I'm not SICK!" Cole sighs.

"Well, for you, they could be one and the same."

"Come on, Cole -- you're the one that's been all gung-ho from day one with being positive about this pregnancy. Everything's going well so far. I've been fine, the baby is fine, he's kicking and doing all the things he's supposed to be doing, and best of all there's been no sign of Li--"

"Don't say it." Cole says, interrupting her. "I've already told you, the 'L-word' is NOT permitted in this house."

"Well, you've gotta admit Cole, it's been quiet around here. Ever since we vanquished your mother, there's been no sign of -- her. Actually, there haven't been ANY demons around since then. Not that I'm complaining, but that's not a normal occurrence around here."

"It is for -- you know who. If she's decided that a house or a person or a family is under her observation -- no sane demon would come anywhere near it or them. And any who did -- well, she'd destroy them before they even had a chance to make themselves known." Cole tells her. "I know Phoebe's been working on a vanquishing potion, and she's convinced that since I'm no longer a demon it won't affect me, but -- she's still out there, Paige. Just watching -- and waiting."

"So this is what you've been so stressed about?" Paige asks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Cole sits down on the edge of the bed.

"You've got enough on your plate to worry about. I figured I could shoulder this one." Cole says.

"Well, you're NOT shouldering it -- you're nervous and paranoid ALL the time, and frankly you upset the baby when you're like that."

"How do you know?" Cole asks.

"Cole, he's inside of me, I can SENSE it. Anytime you're acting all manic about every stupid little thing, he gets upset. And that's when he starts kicking and doing somersaults and making ME sick! He doesn't like you to be all stressed -- honey, your son is SO in tune with everything you do. He really has a connection with you -- I can already tell he's looking to you for guidance, and you're gonna turn him into a neurotic mess if you keep up this way!"

"You really think this?" Cole asks.

"I don't think it, I KNOW it. And he's not the only one -- you're making ME crazy, too! There's no reason I can't put some dishes away or hang up a few clothes. And we've got a business to get off the ground, and I'm half of that business. Me missing client meetings because you're too paranoid to let me out of the house just doesn't fly with me." Cole puts his arm around Paige and gives her a kiss.

"Okay -- I'll try to ease up on the paranoia." he tells her. "But I don't want you over-doing it either, okay?"

"I won't -- I promise." Paige tells him. Cole leans back against the headboard, and Paige snuggles up against him. "You know -- we haven't talked about names yet."

"Well, I've always kind of liked the name Damian." Cole tells her.

"Uh -- wasn't that the name of the kid in that movie about the devil? Not a good idea." Paige says. "Gabriel is a nice name."

"So now we go to the angel end of the spectrum." Cole says.

"Well, that's better than naming him after the second coming of SATAN!" Paige says.

"Okay -- so those two are not an option." Cole says. Paige pauses for a moment, then looks up at Cole.

"We could name him Benjamin." she suggests.

"After my father? You'd want to do that?"

"Why not? He was a good man, right? The good side of you came from him. And I think he'd be very proud of you right now -- and proud to have his first grand-child be his namesake." Paige says.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Cole says, kissing her on the cheek. He then leans over to put his head on Paige's belly. "You hear that, Benjamin? Your mommy is the most wonderful woman in the world. And you are my beautiful little boy -- and I can't wait to meet you." Cole kisses Paige's belly, just as the baby kicks gently.

"He heard you." Paige says, smiling. "He sure loves his daddy."

"Yeah, well I think he loves his mommy alot too -- almost as much as I do." Cole says, giving her a kiss on the lips. "He's good, Paige -- I just know it. The elders can take their theories and shove them -- our son is a good boy."

"Of course he is -- you're our special little boy, aren't you Benji?" Paige says, rubbing her belly with her hand.

"Benji? You're going to call our son BENJI?" Cole asks.

"Why not? It's a cute nickname." Paige says.

"Yeah, till he's about FIVE -- after that I hope you plan to take on a second job to pay for all the bills when he ends up in therapy." Cole says.

"See, there you go again, being paranoid." Paige says.

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm being realistic. If you really need a nickname, Ben is fine, but BENJI -- I don't think so." Cole says.

"Okay, okay -- I can live with Ben." Paige says. "By the way, how many more do you want?"

"Of what?" Cole asks.

"Kids. Because seriously, I want about seven more." Paige says. Cole gets a shocked look on his face.

"SEVEN? I've barely wrapped my mind around **one**, and you want SEVEN?"

"Well -- Cole, I just -- I LOVE being pregnant. I love everything about it. I don't even mind the morning sickness. Of course, we'll have to get you on some anti-anxiety meds next time around, but we know this now and we can deal with it." Paige says, as Cole starts laughing.

"I hope you're kidding." Cole says. Paige looks up at Cole.

"I just think we're gonna be great parents. And I want to keep having more kids with you." Paige says, giving him a kiss.

"Well, it is kind of fun making them." Cole says, and he kisses her back. "In fact, we can start practicing for the next one right now if you like."

"Ooooh -- I'd like that alot." Paige says, and they start kissing with intensity just as Leo orbs into the room. Cole sees him and looks up at him in anger.

"EXCUSE me, but this is a private bedroom, not a public peep show!" Cole shouts at him, as Paige quickly starts to button her blouse back up.

"Sorry -- really, I am sorry." Leo says, making a face.

"Is Piper okay?" Paige asks.

"That's why I'm here -- her water finally broke. The baby's coming!" Leo says happily.

"Well, let's go then!" Paige says excitedly, and Leo touches both of them and they orb out of the room together. The room is empty, and in the mirror on Cole and Phoebe's dresser, the image of Lilith appears, smiles wickedly, and then vanishes . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, I think this story is FINALLY back on track as far as chapter organization is concerned! Sorry again if there was any confusion! I really do appreciate all the feedback, even with all the "technical difficulties" of getting this fic posted. _

"Come on Piper, you can do this." Leo says, as Phoebe and Paige sit on either side of her. "We're almost there, I can see the head."

"Leo, please, it hurts so much." Piper says, crying.

"I'll heal you as soon as we're done, I promise." Leo tells her.

"Come on sweetie, you can do this -- our little niece is almost here." Phoebe says, wiping her brow with a cloth.

"I want drugs -- NOW!" Piper shouts.

"You're doing fine." Paige says.

"Yeah, we'll see what you think in a few months when this is YOU lying here writhing in pain!" Piper tells her angrily.

"Come on Piper, one last push!" Leo says, and Piper lets out a loud scream as she pushes one last time. A few seconds later, a baby starts crying. "Piper -- we have a little girl." Leo says, cleaning the baby off. Piper starts to cry.

"Let me see her." Piper says, and Leo wraps the baby in a blanket and hands her to Piper. Paige steps aside as Leo sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hi there, Melinda. Hi baby." Piper says, a calm finally coming over her voice. "She's an angel, isn't she?"

"I guess we'll find out. But probably." Leo says, kissing Piper and then Melinda. Piper starts looking nervously around the room.

"Don't worry -- Cole is standing guard for -- her." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, like Cole can do anything." Piper says.

"Hey -- we are not going to lose our little girl to any demon. Okay?" Leo says. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." Piper says. "Leo, she's even more amazing than I thought she'd be."

"Well, we should probably let you two have some time alone. We'll have plenty of time later to get to know our little niece." Phoebe says, and she kisses the baby on the forehead. Paige does the same.

"I love you guys." Piper says.

"We'll be back in a bit." Paige says, and she and Phoebe go downstairs.

"Well?" Cole asks, as he waits downstairs.

"The baby is perfect. She and Piper are fine." Paige says. Cole goes over to her and gives her a hug.

"That's wonderful." Cole says, kissing her. "And just think -- in a few months, that'll be you."

"Uh, yeah, about that -- I'm starting to think a hospital and an epidural might not be a bad idea after all." Paige says.

"Oh, sure, let's do that, Paige -- and when the baby starts flying and shimmering around the delivery room, I'm sure you'll come up with some logical explanation for it." Phoebe says.

"Well, it just looks like it -- hurts." Paige says, grimacing.

"What happened to the girl who wanted seven kids?" Cole asks.

"How about we hold that thought and see how it goes with this one first." Paige admits.

"Sounds good to me." Cole says, giving her a kiss.

"So, no sign of what's-her-face, right?" Phoebe asks.

"I haven't seen anything. Have you sensed her?" Cole asks.

"No -- but that doesn't mean she's not here. I may not be able to sense her." Paige says.

"The baby needs protection for three weeks -- after that, she can't be taken because the mother/daughter bond is secure at that point and -- well, she won't want her, unless she comes of her own free will once she's older." Cole says.

"I think Leo has everything under control -- he seems to feel sure that the amulets and writings will protect her." Phoebe says.

"Let's hope so." Cole says uneasily, not sure what to think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man and a young boy enter Cole and Paige's office, and Paige goes to greet them. "Hi -- I'm Paige Turner, and this is my husband Cole. You must be -- Mr. Warren." Paige says, a HUGE smile on her face as she shakes his hand. Cole can't help but notice her taking a second glance at him.

"Yes -- Elias Warren, nice to meet you. And this is my son, Nicholas." the man says, shaking Paige's hand, and then Cole's. Elias is devastatingly handsome, about 6'2" tall, dark brown hair with just the right touch of gray, deeply piercing blue-green eyes, and a small amount of stubble that only enhances his already striking features. His son is approximately eight years old, with dark hair, blue eyes, and a dimple in his cheek.

"Well -- Mr. Warren -- how can we help you?" Cole asks.

"My wife passed away over two years ago -- and her mother has stopped at nothing to take my son away from me. I've fought her every step of the way, but -- she's rich, she's powerful, and she hates me. She's finally managed to get weekend custody of Nicholas, and I don't trust her and I don't want her to be a part of my son's life." Elias tells them.

"Mr. Warren, we do adoptions here, not custody battles." Cole says.

"I know that -- I was just hoping that, given my circumstances, you'd make an exception for me." Elias says.

"Well, unfortunately Mr. Warren, the law does allow for extended family to have visitation in these circumstances, unless you can prove them unfit." Cole tells him.

"That's what she's trying to do to ME, Mr. Turner. She's never liked me -- she tried to stop her daughter from marrying me, and now she's trying to take our son. She doesn't understand him, Mr. Turner -- Nicholas has -- special gifts that she doesn't think I should be encouraging." Elias says. Nicholas has been staring intently at Paige since the conversation began. Finally, he speaks up.

"She's a witch." Nicholas turns to his father and says.

"Who, your grandmother?" Paige asks.

"No -- YOU. You're a witch." he says, then turns to his father. "But it's okay, because she's a good witch. Oh, and she thinks you're cute and is hoping that Mr. Turner didn't notice that she was staring at you."

"Let me guess -- he reads minds." Cole says, shooting Paige a bit of a jealous glare.

"Sorry about his bluntness. He hasn't quite learned yet what he should keep to himself." Elias says, a bit embarassed. "His mother had the gift of telepathy -- Nicholas has it even stronger than she did."

"So -- you know about witches?" Paige asks.

"I should -- I'm a warlock." Elias says.

"Okay, I'm sorry -- you need to leave -- NOW." Cole says, standing up.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to hurt you. I've renounced my powers -- I've kept them dormant ever since I fell in love with Nicholas' mother. Why do you think I came to you? You of all people should know about sacrificing everything you've ever known for love. Right -- Belthazor?" Elias says.

"If you've kept your powers bound all this time, how do you know about Belthazor?" Cole asks.

"I did my homework -- I do have a few acquaintances still in the underworld who have tolerated my choices. Unfortunately, my wife died at the hands of an enemy of mine who still held a grudge against me for leaving the coven. She died in my arms -- her dying wish was for me to vow to raise Nicholas as a mortal, but to not supress his telepathic powers. My wife worked as a psychic for many police forces throughout the country. She helped many people with her powers and saw them as a gift. She wants our son to carry on that gift -- for good, like she did." Elias tells them.

"Go on." Paige says, fascinated with his story.

"Her mother never appreciated her gift. She knows nothing of me -- she still believes that my wife's death was a random robbery attack. She just didn't think I was good enough for her daughter. You see, I work for a construction company, and --" Elias tells them.

"A warlock that's a construction worker?" Paige asks.

"Yes, well -- when your only life skill is killing witches, and you suddenly decide to renounce your past mistakes for love -- you career choices are limited. Warlocks aren't all that well-known for their ivy-league degrees -- the demons are much more adept at bribing and conning their way through a higher education in the mortal world." Elias says.

"Are you implying that I --" Cole begins.

"I'm sure you worked very hard for your career, Mr. Turner. I apologize." Elias says.

"You're damn right I did." Cole says angrily.

"Okay, can we stop the peeing contest here and get on with the story. Let me guess -- your monster-in-law didn't think that a peasant construction worker was good enough for her princess daughter, right?" Paige asks.

"That's the gist of it, yes. And she knows that Nicholas has his mother's gift, and she wants to suppress it. She's trying to paint me as an unfit parent, because I work long hours and because I encourage my son's 'delusions', as she calls them. I work very hard to support my son, and to bring him up in the life that his mother wanted for him. And I need your help to keep her out of his life." Elias says.

"Nicholas --- how do you feel about visiting your grandma?" Paige asks.

"She's mean." Nicholas says. "Whenever I go to her house, she has a nanny with me most of the time. She only talks to me when she wants to boss me around. And last time I had to go visit her, she made me meet this guy -- a psycho-trist, or something like that."

"A psychiatrist?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, that's it. I didn't like him. I just want to stay with my dad." Nicholas says, and he fights back tears.

"Cole -- we have to help them." Paige says, looking at Cole.

"He's a WARLOCK, Paige. I don't help warlocks." Cole says.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Paige asks, and they go into another room and close the door.

"NO. Absolutely not." Cole says.

"Cole -- he's a little boy. It's not his fault that he's -- different. And Elias seems sincere -- I don't get any bad vibes from him at all." Paige says.

"That's because you think he's CUTE, as his son informed me." Cole says sarcastically.

"Well, you're cute too -- especially when you're jealous." Paige teases.

"I am NOT jealous! And I am NOT taking on a warlock and his mind-reading son as clients!"

"Honey -- don't you realize that could easily be OUR boy out there? We don't know what gifts or powers he'll have. How would you feel if someone tried to tell you how to raise your son?" Paige asks, and she pauses for a moment. "I think Ben wants us to take this case."

"Okay, so every time you want to guilt me into doing something, you're going to say it's what BEN wants, is that how it's going to be now?" Cole asks.

"I would never use my son like that!" Paige says, offended. "How dare you!"

"Okay, okay -- I'm sorry." Cole says, and he kisses her on the cheek and rubs her belly. "Don't make this a habit kid, you're not always going to get your way." he says, and they go back into the room. "Mr. Warren -- we'll take your case." Cole tells him.

"Thank you so much -- I can't tell you how grateful I am." Elias says, just as Phoebe walks in.

"Hey -- are we still on for our lunch -- date?" Phoebe says, immediately eyeing Elias when she walks in, staring at him intently and smiling. "I'm sorry -- you said -- noon, right?"

"Yeah, sorry -- we're just finishing up with a client." Paige says. Elias stands up.

"Hi -- Elias Warren, nice to meet you." he says, extending his hand to Phoebe.

"Oh, hi, I'm uh -- uh --" Phobe begins.

"Phoebe." Cole says in a disgusted tone, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah -- yeah, that's it, Phoebe, right. Phoebe Halliwell. I'm sister's Paige -- I mean, I'm Paige's sister." Phoebe says awkwardly, taking in everything about him.

"Charmed." Elias says, kissing her hand.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe says, clearly mesmerized by him.

"Phebes -- Cole just has to finish up some paperwork with Elias and his SON, Nicholas -- why don't we head out to lunch and let them work?" Paige says to Phoebe, who still hasn't let go of Elias' hand.

"Yeah, that's a gorgeous idea -- I mean, GOOD." Phoebe says, finally pulling away, as Cole shakes his head in disgust. "A good idea. Lunch. Oh, and you have a son -- Nicholas -- hi, I'm Phoebe." she says, shaking Nicholas' hand. "Well, we have to go now, so we should just -- go. So, um -- bye." Phoebe says, and they leave. "Oh my god -- was I drooling?" Phoebe asks once they're outside.

"Practically." Paige says.

"Is he single?" Phoebe asks.

"Phebes, he's a warlock. Who's renounced his powers. And he is kind of cute, isn't he?" Paige asks.

"A warlock? Why can't I just be attracted to a nice, normal guy?" Phoebe asks.

"Because they're not as exciting. Come on, let's go." Paige says, and they leave. Back inside the office, Cole and Elias are finalizing some paperwork.

"So, your sister-in-law -- is she single?" Elias asks.

"Do you want me to help you get full custody of your son, or would you prefer me to play matchmaker for you? Yes, she's single, and what makes you think I'd want her dating the likes of you?" Cole asks.

"What do you care?" Elias asks.

"He likes her." Nicholas says.

"Of course I like her, she's part of my family." Cole says.

"No -- you like her the same way you like your wife." Nicholas says.

"Alright, that's the last of them." Cole says, ignoring Nicholas' last comment. "You have a court date in two weeks, I'll see you there. And feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you -- I'm sure I'll be in touch." Elias says, and he and Nicholas leave. Cole sits down at his desk after they're gone -- he looks longingly at the photo of Paige on his desk and lets out a loud sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe, can you get that, I'm kind of busy right now. That's probably the contractor here to get started on the downstairs office remodeling." Paige shouts from upstairs as the doorbell rings. Phoebe is wearing dirty clothes and covered in paint, having just finished painting the baby's room.

"Sure, no problem!" Phoebe calls out, and she goes to the door. "You." she says.

"Miss -- Halliwell, right?" Elias says.

"Yeah -- right. And call me Phoebe." she says, smiling.

"Okay -- well, you can call me Eli then." he tells her. "That's what all of my friends call me."

"Oh -- oh my god, you must think I'm just the biggest mess. I don't normally look like this, I swear." Phoebe says.

"It's okay." Eli says, laughing. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's right, Paige said you were in construction. You're probably here to renovate the office. This is Paige and Cole's house." Phoebe tells him.

"Really? I didn't know. I just get the work orders and show up." Eli says.

"Mr. Warren -- hi." Paige says, coming downstairs. "What are you doing here?"

"He's one of the workers for your contractor." Phoebe tells her.

"Oh -- what a coincidence, huh?" Paige says.

"Look, if this is some kind of business conflict, I'll just call my boss, he knows all about my custody suit and --" Eli begins.

"Oh, no -- no conflict at all. I guess you've got the whole work order there, right?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I'm all set -- I just need to know where to get started, my crew is outside, and we'll get to work. This is a pretty easy job, it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks." Eli says.

"I'll show you where to go." Phoebe says, smiling at him. "Follow me." Phoebe leads him into the area designated for Paige and Cole's office.

"Thank you." Eli says.

"My pleasure." Phoebe says, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Phoebe is leaning against a doorway when Cole and Paige walk into the house. "What are you doing?" Cole asks.

"Watching the view." Phoebe says, smiling. Cole walks over to see what she's looking at -- she's watching Elias as he works on the house.

"We have a whole upstairs to paint and baby furniture to get moved in, and you're sitting here watching Fabio the Warlock and counting the creases in his jeans?" Cole asks.

"I'm not your servant -- I can take a break if I want to." Phoebe says.

"Hi Mr. Turner -- I'm clocking out for today. I have to go pick up my son from school." Eli says, and he looks at Phoebe. "Would you like to come with me?"

"No, she would not." Cole says.

"Actually, Cole doesn't speak for me, so YES, I would." Phoebe says, shooting Cole a nasty glare. "I'll be back later -- bye!" Phoebe says, and she leaves with Eli.

"Jealous much?" Paige asks, watching the whole scenario from across the room.

"He's a WARLOCK! You don't want Phoebe dating a warlock, do you?" Cole asks.

"I didn't want her dating a demon either, but that didn't stop her. And look how THAT turned out." Paige says. "Elias seems like a nice man."

"Sure -- he's nice now. But what about when the temptation hits? When he turns back into what he used to be? Then what happens to Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Does that mean I should worry about YOU, too?" Paige asks.

"I'm mortal now -- he's not." Cole says.

"Well, as history has taught us -- that doesn't matter." Paige says, and she walks over to Cole. "You know, it doesn't bother me so much that you still have feelings for Phoebe -- it just bothers me when you SHOW it." Paige storms upstairs into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. She sits down on the bed and starts to cry.

"Paige -- Paige, come on, let's talk about this." Cole says on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Paige shouts, as Lilith's image watches from the mirror.

"That's right dear . . . . . you get as angry as you want to be . . . ." Lilith says in a whisper to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Paige, come on -- let me in, please." Cole begs outside the door. Paige is still crying, and keeps looking at the door. After calming down a bit, she gets up, and goes over to the mirror to wipe her eyes. It is there that she notices the image of Lilith in the mirror. Paige screams. "Paige!" Cole shouts, and with force kicks the door in. He sees Paige staring into the mirror. Cole is unable to see Lilith's image, but he understands what is happening, and he grabs Paige's curling iron from the dresser and shatters the mirror with it. Once the mirror is completely shattered, Paige appears light-headed and starts to swoon a bit. Cole picks her up and carries her to the bed, laying her down gently and sitting down next to her. "It's okay now, honey -- I'm here, you're safe." Cole tells her, squeezing her hand.

"Cole, she -- Lilith --" Paige whispers.

"Shhhh. Just relax. She can't hurt you now." Cole tells her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart -- I'm so sorry." he says, touching her cheek. Paige instinctively puts her hand on her belly, then gets a nervous look on her face.

"Cole -- something's wrong with Ben. He's not moving." Paige says.

"Honey, he doesn't move all the time." Cole says.

"No, this is different. Something's not right. LEO!" she cries out, and then starts crying. Leo orbs into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Leo asks, sitting on the other side of Paige.

"Lilith -- Paige and I had a -- disagreement, and Lilith tried to take her." Cole tells him.

"And now something's wrong with the baby." Paige says. "Leo, please tell me he's okay." Leo puts his hands on Paige's belly.

"Paige he seems -- scared." Leo says. "I didn't know he was this sensitive. How long has he been like this?"

"For awhile now. The more he grows, the more I can feel him -- his thoughts, his emotions." Paige says.

"Just try talking to him -- calm him down." Leo says. "He needs to know that he's safe -- if he stays this upset you could go into premature labor."

"Hey Ben -- it's okay, that mean lady is gone now, she won't hurt you." Cole says as he bends over to Paige's stomach. "Daddy's here -- everything's okay now."

"Don't you be afraid, Ben -- we love you, and we'll protect you." Paige says while rubbing her belly.

"Ben? I didn't know you named him already." Leo says.

"Benjamin -- after my father." Cole says. "It was Paige's idea."

"Come on, honey -- you're safe, you don't need to be scared, Ben." Paige says, still rubbing her belly. Finally she feels a gentle kick. "There -- he's okay now." Paige says, crying. Cole hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek.

"It looks like he's doing better -- you should probably stay in bed for a few days and rest, though. Just to make sure. I'll come back a little later and check on you." Leo says. "I guess I need to tell Piper what's going on -- you get some rest now." Leo says, and he orbs out of the room. Paige looks up at Cole.

"I thought we were safe -- I've been wearing the amulets, I thought they would protect us." Paige says.

"They'll protect Ben. But if you invite Lilith in -- that's different. Paige, we can't fight anymore. You can't get angry with me, no matter how much of an insensitive ass I'm being." Cole says, and Paige laughs a bit. "If you're mad at me, just let it out -- kick me, smack me, scream at me, I don't care -- but don't hold it in and go off alone. That just leaves you vulnerable to Lilith."

"I guess I over-reacted a little bit, too. Too many hormones out of sync right now with me, I guess." Paige says.

"No -- you had a right to be angry. And I have no right to be jealous over what Phoebe does with her life. Even if that means she wants to date a smug, smarmy, supposedly reformed warlock." Cole says.

"Oh, I think he's nice." Paige says.

"You think he's HOT, that's what you think."

"And you're jealous of THAT? Cole, just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look and -- admire attractive things. And besides, you are_ smoking _hot, baby. I'd love to see YOU put on a pair of tight jeans and a ripped t-shirt and watch you do some sweaty manual labor." she teases, and Cole laughs.

"Yeah -- I really don't see that happening. How about I just do this instead?" Cole takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you guys come here often?" Phoebe asks Eli, as they sit down together on a bench in the park.

"Every day. Nick loves it here -- it was his mother's favorite place. He likes to feed the birds and the squirrels -- he can talk to them, you know?" Eli says. "He doesn't really have alot of friends -- it's hard for him." Nicholas comes running over to them.

"Dad, can I go play on the swingset?" he asks, jumping into Eli's lap.

"Sure, just be careful." Eli says. Nicholas looks at Phoebe.

"You're a witch too -- just like the other girl. My dad likes you. And you like him too. You're nice." he says to Phoebe, and then he leaves to go play.

"Well, he's -- an interesting one." Phoebe says.

"Yeah -- sorry about that. He's gotten to the age where he wants to share every thought he reads, and I can't quite get him to understand what things he should keep to himself. I don't have that gift -- it's hard for me to relate." Eli tells her. "Because of his mother's gift, and his warlock skills from me, his telepathy is his strongest skill. He can read the thoughts of any living thing. His mother knew how to help him manage it -- I'm doing my best, but I'm afraid I'm not handling things as well as she would have."

"Well -- maybe I can help. I mean, I'm not telepathic, but I do have some precognitive skills. So I can relate a little bit to what he's going through." Phoebe says.

"That would be very kind of you." Eli says. "My biggest fear is that -- he won't learn how to control his power. I don't want him to use his gift to control someone's mind. Right now he doesn't realize that he has that power. My hope is he never does."

"Are you sure you're a warlock?" Phoebe asks. Eli laughs.

"Unfortunately, yes I am. Both of my parents were very powerful warlocks. One day, I was sent to kill a witch, and she happened to be there -- Lauren, my wife. She was the witch's friend, and she begged me to stop -- her friend had two young children. She offered herself in exchange. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. And at the time I didn't know why, but -- I couldn't go through with it. I had never experienced such a selfless act before. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. We became friends, and -- we fell in love. I gave up everything for her -- my family, my heritage, everything I'd ever known."

"And you don't ever feel like you want to kill a witch again?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- I don't want to kill anyone ever again. I don't use my powers at all. The only time I would ever consider using them would be to protect someone I love. And if I did that -- they'd have to destroy me. Because if I ever use my powers again I could be lured to evil, and I won't let that happen. I'd die first." Nicholas comes running over to them.

"Dad -- I found this family of rabbits hiding in a bush behind the swingsets! The mother is scared because she didn't plan to have her babies there and she can't get them back safely to her home where they'll be protected. Can we help them? She told me where her real home is, it's not far." Nicholas tells him.

"Sure -- you want to help us Phoebe?" Eli asks.

"Hey, who can resist helping a bunch of cute little bunnies? Let's go." Phoebe says, and Nicholas excitedly grabs Phoebe's hand and leads them to the rabbits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late the next morning, Piper is in Paige's bedroom with Melinda, and Paige is holding her. "She just gets more beautiful every day." Paige says, smiling. "And I bet you can't wait until your little cousin gets here so you can have a playmate. Has she shown any of her powers yet?"

"Not yet -- which frankly, I don't mind one bit. It's hard enough to get five minutes of rest with a normal baby; if she starts orbing around the house or blowing things up I think I'll have to shoot myself." Piper jokes. "But apparantly, yours has started showing some powers from what Leo told me. He has your sensing gift. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Piper, the last month of your pregnancy no one could even TALK to you! It's nice to actually have you back in your non-hormonal state." Paige says.

"Yeah -- sorry I was such a pain." Piper says.

"That's okay -- she was worth it." Paige says, and then she feels her belly. "Oh, there he goes, kicking again." Piper puts her hand on Paige's belly as well. "That's his happy kick. I know all of his kicks -- when he's happy, when he's tired, when he's mad -- that's why he scared me so much yesterday, because he wasn't reacting at all and that's not like him."

"Well, Leo said you'll be fine. I'm honestly surprised Cole's not over here hovering around."

"I told him to go to work; after yesterday, he's really not all that keen on getting me mad at him. He said he'll be back to make me lunch." Paige tells her.

"Hey guys -- what's going on?" Phoebe says, entering the room.

"We should ask you that, miss 'got home at two in the morning'." Piper says. "Where were you?"

"Out. With a friend." Phoebe says, sitting down on the other side of the bed next to Paige.

"Hmmm . . . . did that friend happen to be tall, dark and hunky and currently downstairs working on my office?" Paige asks.

"Maybe." Phoebe teases. "And Paige, I'm sorry about yesterday, if I had known what happened I'd have been here."

"It's okay -- I'm fine." Paige says.

"So who is this guy?" Piper asks.

"He's one of our clients. AND he's renovating our office." Paige says.

"His name is Eli, and he's SO sweet and so gorgeous -- and he has a son, Nicholas -- Piper, he is the most adorable little boy. We rescued a family of bunnies yesterday." Phoebe tells them.

"Bunnies?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, it's a long story but -- he can commincate with animals -- Nicholas, not Eli. He can read anyone's mind, actually. He's just an amazing kid." Phoebe says.

"You forgot to mention the fact that your new boyfriend is a warlock." Paige says.

"You are NOT dating a warlock!" Piper says.

"He's reformed -- his powers have been dormant for almost a decade now, he lives completely as a mortal." Phoebe says, and Piper sighs.

"What is WRONG with this family?" Piper says. "Are we all gluttons for punishment or something?"

"I guess so." Phoebe says. "Eli is such a wonderful guy -- we talked and talked last night, neither of us realized how late it was getting. He's taking me out to dinner this weekend."

"Excuse me -- Mrs. Turner, I'm sorry to disturb you." Eli says, peeking into the room. "Phoebe -- hi, I didn't know you were here."

"Come on in, it's okay." Paige says. "And call me Paige, please. This is my other sister Piper, and her little girl, Melinda."

"Hi -- nice to meet you." Piper says, shaking his hand.

"Your husband told me you had taken ill last night, I hope you're feeling better." Eli says to Paige.

"Oh, I'm fine -- I'm just under strict orders to stay in bed for the time being." Paige says.

"And that's why we're here -- to make sure she behaves herself." Phoebe replies.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems that there was a mix-up in the floor-board order. The material we received doesn't match what's on the work order, and I don't want us to install the wrong thing." Eli says.

"I was there when you did that order, I can go check it out." Phoebe says.

"That's fine -- thanks, Phebes." Paige says.

"I hope you're well soon -- and it was nice to meet you, Piper. And your daughter." Eli says, and he leaves, with Phoebe following behind. Both Piper and Paige watch intently as he exits.

"Did it suddenly get hot in here, or is it just me?" Piper asks.

"I am SO telling on you to Leo." Paige teases.

"Oh please, you were looking too. How could you not?" Piper asks.

"Looking at what?" Cole asks as he enters the room. He's carrying a vase of flowers and sets them on the nightstand, then sits down on the bed and wraps his arm around Paige. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honey." Paige says.

"And how's my favorite little niece?" Cole says, smiling at Melinda and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "She really is beautiful, Piper."

"Thanks. And I agree -- but I'm biased." Piper says.

"Ben just adores her -- he's been all happy ever since she got here." Paige says, a big smile on her face. "They're gonna be best friends, I just know it."

"Thanks for coming here and keeping her company -- I know how much Paige hates to be laid up like this, and obviously her other sister is too busy downstairs chatting up the hired help to be bothered." Cole says.

"Cole, you promised." Paige says, glaring at him.

"Sorry -- but I'm not paying him to stand around and flirt with your sister. Let him do that on his own time." Cole says.

"Actually, there was a problem with a work order -- I asked Phoebe to straighten it out. So you're getting all huffy over nothing -- as usual." Paige says.

"Well -- he still looked like he was flirting with her." Cole says. "I'm sorry, but I've never met a warlock I've liked, and I don't intend to start now." Paige just sighs, clearly irritated. "Alright, alright -- I'll stop." Cole says, giving her a kiss on the lips. "No getting mad at me -- I love you. Okay?"

"Well, we'd better get going, it's somebody's nap time." Piper says, taking Melinda from Paige's arms. "We'll be back later today -- I'll make dinner."

"Honey, you don't have to do that." Paige says.

"No, but I want to. Besides, I don't want you to have to eat nothing but Cole's cooking for the next few days." Piper says.

"Hey! I can cook just fine, thank you very much!" Cole says.

"No, you open boxes and cans and call for carry out just fine." Piper says in response. "I'll see you later tonight." Piper and Melinda leave.

"You like my cooking, don't you?" Cole asks.

"Um -- sure, honey. It's fine." Paige says unconvincingly. "You know, I'm worried about Piper. She was here all morning and never even mentioned Li--"

"Ah -- don't say her name, Paige." Cole says.

"Okay, okay -- but shouldn't Piper be concerned about Melinda? I mean, now that we know she's still lurking around." Paige says.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to worry you. I'm sure Leo is taking good care of them. And we just need to get through two more weeks, and then Melinda is safe. I talked to Leo this morning, he took all of the mirrors out of the house, so that should help keep her out." Cole says.

"I hope so." Paige says. "I know if anything happened to Ben I don't think I could handle it. I can't imagine what Piper would do if she lost that little girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two weeks later, Phoebe and Piper are in the Halliwell Manor living room. Piper is putting Melinda in her cradle. "Thanks so much for getting this for us, Phebes -- it's just so much easier to have one downstairs as well as upstairs."

"You're welcome -- so, can we get started with that dinner now, I want everything to be just perfect for Eli and Nicholas, it's their first time coming over for a family dinner." Phoebe says.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Piper asks.

"Yeah -- I do." Phoebe replies, as Piper finishes tucking Melinda in. "Is she asleep yet?"

"No, but she's good about going to sleep on her own." Piper says. "She'll be fine while we're in the kitchen. And she really likes the little mobile you bought her." Piper says, referring to the silver mobile with stars and moons on it that hangs over the cradle.

"I thought she would. So -- she hasn't shown any powers yet, huh?" Phoebe asks.

"Not yet -- I guess she'll be a late bloomer, like her mother." Piper replies. "Come on, let's get this dinner started, we want to impress Mr. Wonderful." Piper and Paige go into the kitchen. Melinda starts making cooing noises in her cradle, and she reaches out for the mobile -- suddenly the moons and stars all separate, and begin circling above her in the air as she laughs in amusement, controlling their movement by waving her hands. She then grabs ahold of the amulets that she is wearing, and is able to break them off with a single touch. She causes them to float in the air too, and after a few minutes all of the items fall to the floor, including the amulets, as Melinda giggles to herself. From the reflection in one of the mobile pieces, Lilith appears and approaches the cradle.

"Well, hello there darling. I've been waiting for you, my precious little girl." she says to Melinda, as she reaches into the cradle . . . . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

"You want to go with me, don't you my precious girl?" Lilith says to the baby, just as Phoebe enters the room.

"Piper, where did you say you put that recipe a--" Phoebe stops as she sees Lilith. "Put her down."

"She is MINE now." Lilith says to her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Phoebe says, and she pulls out her athame and lunges for Lilth. She plunges the athame into Lilith, but Lilith just laughs and shoves her, slamming her against the wall.

"You really think you have power over me?" Lilith asks, just as Piper enters the room.

"Phoebe, what's going -- NO!" Piper shouts, and she rips the amulets she's wearing off of her neck, and throws them at Lilith. Lilith screams as the amulets touch her, and she lets go of Melinda, and Piper freezes the baby and, in her current weakend state, is able to freeze Lilith. Phoebe gets up and takes Melinda into her arms, and picks the amulets up off the floor, putting them back around Melinda's neck. "Where is that vanquishing potion you were making?" Piper asks.

"Upstairs." Phoebe says. Piper runs quickly upstairs, and comes back down with the potion. She unfreezes Melinda and Lilith, and throws the potion at Lilith. Lilith screams and starts to vanish, but then re-materializes, angrier than ever.

"LEO!" Piper screams out loud.

"You thought that would vanquish me, you foolish little girl?" Lilith says. "The most you can do is weaken me with your silly little powers -- and that won't last for long. That child is mine now -- give her to me." Lilith says, as Leo orbs into the room.

"Leave her alone." Leo says, putting his arm around Piper as Phoebe holds Melinda close to her. Cole and Paige enter the house together.

"You -- Phoebe, did you try that potion on her?" Paige asks.

"It didn't work." Phoebe says. "Cole, here -- take Melinda, get her out of here." she says, handing the little girl to him.

"I WILL have an offspring of the Charmed Ones -- and if I don't have Melinda -- I can always come back for your child." Lilith says, approaching Cole, who is holding Melinda in his arms as Phoebe, Paige, and Piper gather together. "It's either her, or your son." Cole glares angrily at her.

"Get out of this house, you bitch." he says, holding Melinda even tighter. The three women use every ounce of powers they have against Lilith at the same time, to no avail.

"Don't let her lose the amulets, Cole -- she can't take her if she has them." Leo says.

"I came here for a child -- and I am not leaving without one." Lilith says, just as Eli and Nicholas enter the house.

"Eli, you need to go!" Phoebe says to him.

"Dad, I don't like her -- she's evil, she scares me." Nicholas says, looking at Lilith.

"What a handsome young man. How old are you, dear?" Lilith asks, approaching the little boy.

"Get away from him." Eli says, stepping in front of Nicholas, his eyes filled with anger. Melinda starts fussing with her amulets again.

"No, sweetie, don't do that." Cole says, but before Cole can even stop her she has them off and is making them float in the air, and then they fall to the ground.

"See -- she wants to be with me." Lilith says, approaching Cole. Leo orbs to Cole and takes Melinda from him.

"You will NOT have my daughter." Leo says. "We'll all fight you for her."

"And you will all lose. I'm willing to fight until I kill every one of you here. Are you willing to risk everyone's life for your child?" Lilith asks. Watching Lilith the entire time, Leo moves slowly over to Piper and hands Melinda to her.

"Take me." Leo says, and Lilith laughs.

"What would I want with YOU?" Lilith asks.

"I have powers -- whitelighter powers. And as I've found out, they regenerate. You could take what you need from me, let my powers re-generate, and then take more." Leo tells her, and Lilith is intrigued.

"No -- Leo, no." Piper says.

"You can either take me with you, alive with powers you don't have, or you can kill me -- because I will die before I let you go anywhere near my little girl." Leo tells her.

"You think your little wife and her sisters will find some way to get you back and vanquish me in the process, is that what your plan is? No man, be he mortal or demon or whitelighter, has EVER returned to this realm from my lair alive." Lilith says.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Leo says.

"I am queen, and I am goddess, and all of your powers together cannot even compare to mine. You cannot win. However -- it might amuse me to watch you try." Lilith says, and she approaches Paige. "I'll see you soon, dear." she says, touching her belly, and Cole immediately moves to her side.

"Get away from her." Cole says angrily.

"Come with me -- whitelighter." Lilith says, extending her hand to Leo.

"No -- no, Leo, please don't do this." Piper begs.

"I have to." Leo says, kissing her one last time. "I have faith in you, Piper. I have faith in US. I love you -- don't ever forget that. And don't let Melinda forget." Leo kisses Melinda softly on the forehead, and takes Lilith's hand, and they both vanish.

"NO! Leo!" Piper screams, and she collapes to the ground in hysterics. Phoebe takes Melinda from her and hands the baby to Cole, as both Phoebe and Paige put their arms around Piper to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, honey -- we're all working together on this now. My potion didn't work, but it did affect her for a moment. We just have to make it stronger. We'll find a way to get Leo back." Phoebe tells her reassuringly.

"My baby -- I need my baby." Piper says, still crying.

"Okay, it's okay -- she's with Cole, she's safe." Paige says. "Phoebe, why don't you make her some herbal tea or something -- Cole and I will take her and Melinda upstairs, I think she should lie down."

"Okay -- I'll do that." Phoebe says. Still holding Melinda in his arms, Cole helps Piper stand up and he and Paige lead her up the stairs. Phoebe looks at Eli and Nicholas, who have been silently watching the whole ordeal. "Not exactly an ideal first visit, is this?" Phoebe says.

"We should go -- your sister needs you." Eli says.

"No -- please don't." Phoebe says to him. She walks over to him and gives him a hug, then looks at Nicholas, who is clinging to his father. "You okay sweetie?" she asks the little boy. He quietly nods his head.

"How will you be protected without your whitelighter?" Eli asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe replies. "I'd better get that tea for Piper."

"We'll help." Eli says, and the three of them head into the kitchen together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Phoebe comes downstairs, where Paige and Cole are waiting. Cole is sitting on the couch, and Paige is lying down, her head resting in his lap as Cole gently massages her forehead. "How is she?" Paige asks, sitting up.

"She's finally asleep -- she just cried until she exhausted herself." Phoebe tells them.

"And Melinda?" Paige asks.

"She's fine, too -- I've got to hand it to that girl, she's fearless. She's gonna be one tough cookie -- she didn't so much as cry." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, well I think poor Ben is scared enough for both of them." Paige says.

"Honey, lie back down, okay? We just got him calmed down, I don't want to upset him again." Cole says. Phoebe kneels down next to Paige and puts her hand on her belly.

"Hey, you -- you listen to your Auntie Phoebe. You have SO many people here who love you. You're not going to let some crazy old demon lady scare you when you have that much love here, are you?" Phoebe says. "You use that love as your strength, little man -- and quit making your mom and dad such nervous wrecks over you." Phoebe feels the baby kick gently.

"Well, that calmed him down." Paige says. "I didn't know you were this good with kids."

"Neither did I." Phoebe says.

"Well, Nicholas sure seems to like you." Paige says.

"That kid creeps me out. All I do when he's around is think about what I'm thinking about." Cole says.

"He's not creepy, he's a sweet little boy who's just different." Phoebe says.

"He's a warlock -- just like his father. Only worse, because he's a warlock with telepathic powers." Cole says.

"Oh, just ignore him, he just can't get past his warlock hate no matter what you say to him." Paige says.

"Hey, I got her boyfriend's crazy mother-in-law's custody revoked last week in court, didn't I? Which proves I can tolerate some warlocks -- to an extent." Cole says. "I just don't like them picking my brain."

"I wouldn't worry too much -- the way you're talking it doesn't sound like that's a very ripe field for him to search through, anyway." Phoebe says.

"Oh, you're really funny, Phebes." Cole says.

"Okay, can we please stop this? We don't have time to waste arguing over Phoebe's social life, we have a sister to care for and her husband to rescue." Paige says.

"And how are we supposed to do this?" Cole asks. "I don't want you women going off into the underworld all alone trying to vanquish the un-vanquishable."

"You women? 'Oink, oink', said the male chauvanist pig." Phoebe replies.

"I'm not a chauvanist, I'm a realist -- look, Piper has a daughter to take care of and protect, and I have a wife who is clearly having a VERY difficult pregnancy these last months and YOU have decided to go play footsies with a warlock and his son which is an extremely idiotic decision on your part if you want my opinion. No wonder Lilith got a good laugh from the idea of you three rescuing Leo -- it just can't be done." Cole tells Phoebe matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think it can." Phoebe says. "Don't you, Paige?" Paige sits up a bit.

"Phebes -- Cole is right, this pregnancy really has been hard on me lately. Ben reacts to everything, and -- I need to put him first. What happened today just drained me -- I just don't think I have the strength to go up against her right now." Paige tells her.

"See -- the voice of reason." Cole says, giving Paige a kiss.

"Paige, we have to work TOGETHER on this -- we need the power of three." Phoebe says.

"I know that, and I'll be glad to help -- but I don't think I can do it until after Ben arrives. I owe it to him to bring him into this world safely." Paige says. "Especially now that Leo isn't here to protect us. Do you really think the elders will even SEND us another whitelighter after all the grief our family has given them?"

"Which is why we need to save Leo." Phoebe says.

"Look -- I'd help if I could. But I have no powers. All I have is what I know of Lilith and her offspring, and I've told you everything I think is relevant. I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk to you, but I am NOT letting my pregnant wife go off demon-hunting with you and your sister. I agree with Paige -- if you need her powers, it'll have to wait until after Ben is born." Cole says adamantly.

"But he's not due for two more MONTHS." Phoebe says.

"That gives us plenty of time to figure out what it will take to vanquish her. That's been our problem, Phebes -- you've been doing all the work alone, and it wasn't enough. I can still read through the Book of Shadows and help with potions -- and after Ben arrives, we'll be ready for her." Paige says.

"It may even take longer than that, Phoebe -- and you have to face the fact that we may never be able to rescue Leo." Cole says.

"No -- I won't do that. And Piper won't, either. Leo is my family, and I won't give up on him. I gave up on someone I loved once, and I ended up regretting it and you both know that. I won't do it again." Phoebe says, and she angrily storms out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry to come here so late." Phoebe says as Eli answers the door.

"It's okay -- I'm sorry we had to leave, but Nick has school tomorrow." Eli says. "How is your sister?"

"She's fine -- for now." Phoebe says, and they sit down on the couch. "Eli -- you said you still have friends in the underworld."

"Not friends -- acquaintances." Eli says.

"Well, do you think any of them might be able to help --"

"Phoebe, I don't know anyone in the underworld who would take on Lilith. She runs her own domain outside of anything or anyone in the rest of the underworld. No one would dare challenge her." Eli says.

"Well, I will. And I could use some help. My sister Paige refuses to do anything until after her son is born." Phoebe says.

"And I don't blame her. You're not a parent, Phoebe -- you don't know how strong that bond is. A parent will do anything for their child -- up to and including laying down their life for them. Which is why Leo made the decision he did. He loves his daughter more than anything in the world, and I respect that." Eli says. "I'd do the same for Nicholas in a minute."

"So you don't think I should be upset with her?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- I don't." Eli says. Phoebe sighs, and snuggles up closer to Eli as he wraps his arm around her.

"I hate this." she says.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be with your sister right now?" Eli asks.

"Cole and Paige are staying at the manor tonight, she'll be fine." Phoebe says.

"Well, do you want to stay here tonight then?" Eli asks. "I mean -- in our guest room."

"Oh -- okay, the guest room, right. So -- you don't want us to --"

"Phoebe -- I guess I need to tell you something about myself. I didn't say anything at first because I really like you and I didn't know where this would be going between us. I enjoy your company Phoebe, and I really care for you, and I could probably even love you someday -- but we can never have a truly intimate relationship. The day that Lauren died, I took a vow of celibacy." Phoebe just stares at him for a moment, then starts to laugh a bit.

"Okay -- look. If you're not interested in me, just tell me, I can take it. I've been dumped before, hell my ex-husband ended up marrying my sister, I'm used to it, I'll deal." Phoebe says.

"I am interested in you, Phoebe. I was from the moment I met you. I don't really date much, but -- I was drawn to you. But I probably should have been honest with you from the start. I risked everything for the life I chose with my wife. And if I allow myself to have another intimate relationship, it could open me up to temptation -- and that could lead to evil. And I will not let that happen. We can date, we can hold hands, we can kiss, we can do everything that a normal couple does -- except that." Eli informs her. "I think it's important for Nicholas to have a mother figure in his life, and I think he has a very strong connection to you, and I'd like to keep seeing you. But you need to understand my limitations as far as what I can offer you." Phoebe thinks about it for a moment.

"Not even --" she begins.

"No -- not even." Eli says, finishing her thought. Phoebe stops to think again.

"Eh, what the hell. Sex is over-rated anyway." Phoebe says, and Eli laughs.

"You don't believe that any more than I do." he says.

"No -- but something tells me you're worth it. And there's always that off chance that I could convince you to change your mind." Phoebe says.

"Yeah -- there always is that." Eli says, smiling at her, as he pulls her into a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey -- I am getting in the car right now, okay? Yes, I got everything you told me to get. Look, I know you all think you've got a really good handle on this potion, but I don't want you getting your hopes up. Alright -- I'll be home soon, I love you." Cole says, and he hangs up after talking on the phone to Paige and gets into his car. "Damn you Lilith, I'd vanquish you myself if I could." he says to himself, and reaches up and adjusts the rear-view mirror. Suddenly he recalls an early memory of his childhood . . . . .

_"Cole . . . . . come on darling, we have to leave, she'll be back soon and she can't see that I've brought you here." Elizabeth says to a young Cole, about seven years old. _

_"Why are all of these mirrors here, mother?" young Cole asks, looking all around the room, fascinated. The cavern walls are covered in mirrors._

_"That's where she keeps all of her powers. Come on sweetheart, I shouldn't have even brought you here, we have to go." Elizabeth says, and she takes his hand and they shimmer away . . . . . _

"The mirrors. All we have to do is destroy the mirrors, and we destroy Lilith." Cole says to himself. He quickly starts the car and steps on the gas, now in a rush to get home. Driving as fast as he can, Cole doesn't see the large dog dart out of nowhere in front of his car until the last moment. He swerves to miss it, but is driving so fast he loses control of the car and swerves off the road, his car flipping over several times and landing in a ditch. The dog observes the accident site unscathed, and then changes form, turning into Lilith. She looks down at the wreckage and smiles to herself.

"Goodbye, Cole." she says out loud to herself, and then vanishes . . . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Paige, and Phoebe arrive together at the hospital. "Hi -- I'm Paige Turner. We got a phone call, my husband was just brought in here, Cole Turner. He was in a car accident." Paige says to the nurse behind the desk, fighting back tears.

"Have a seat ma'am -- I'll see what I can find out for you." the nurse says, and she and Phoebe sit down.

"He's gonna be okay, right? He has to be okay, Phoebe -- he just has to be." Paige says.

"Shhhh, it's alright, just calm down. I'm sure Cole will be fine -- and I know right now he'd just want you to stay calm, okay?" Phoebe says.

"Maybe you should go back to the manor -- Piper probably shouldn't be alone." Paige says.

"She wanted me to come with you. She said she'll be fine." Phoebe says. A doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Turner?" he calls out.

"I'm Mrs. Turner." Paige says, standing up, as does Phoebe.

"I'm Dr. Richards -- I'm a neurological resident here." he says, shaking her hand.

"Where is Cole? Where is my husband, can I see him?" Paige asks.

"He's stable -- for now. Please, come with me, I'll take you to him." the doctor says, and he glance at her stomach. "Is this your first?" he asks.

"Yeah -- only six more weeks to go." Paige says. "Oh, this is my sister Phoebe, I want her with me if that's okay."

"That's fine." the doctor replies. "Mrs. Turner, your husband was lucky to get out of this alive. Miraculously, he suffered no broken bones or serious internal injuries. He did suffer a collapsed lung on his left side and the trauma team inserted a chest tube. Right this way." he says, and she and Phoebe follow him down a hall and through a door. Cole is lying unconscious in a bed in and ER cubicle, hooked up to several machines. A large bandage is wrapped around his head, clearly covering a serious head injury.

"Cole -- oh, baby." Paige says, rushing to his side and kissing him on the cheek. "Has he been awake?"

"No." the doctor replies. "That's what we're concerned about. We did a CT scan of his brain -- he suffered serious head trauma in the accident. The outer wound is superficial; he may have some minor residual scarring but that can be removed with surgery if desired. Unfortunately, the head trauma caused a blood clot on his brain. I'm very concerned that it will rupture, and it could cause serious brain damage -- or death."

"Can't you do something for him?" Phoebe asks.

"We want to operate and remove the clotting before it ruptures -- it's really his only chance at this point, it's already too large for any kind of medication to shrink it. Brain surgery is always a risk, but -- we have a good team here, and your husband is young and in otherwise excellent health -- we have every reason to believe he'll pull through just fine." the doctor tells them.

"Phebes --- I can't lose him." Paige says, squeezing Cole's hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." Paige says, now crying. "He was on his way home -- I just asked him to stop and pick up a few things at the store. It could have waited, I didn't need him to do that, and --"

"Paige, come on -- it's not your fault. It was an accident." Phoebe says, hugging her.

"But Phoebe -- surgery? We're not used to dealing with things like that." Paige says.

"What she means is, our family is used to a more -- homeopathic way of healing." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not an option here." the doctor tells them. "Mrs. Turner, I'm sorry -- I can get another doctor in here for a second opinion, but I firmly believe that if your husband doesn't have this surgery -- soon -- he probably won't survive. It's your decision." Paige puts her hand on her belly, sensing that Ben is extremely upset.

"It's okay, honey -- Daddy's right here, and he's gonna be fine." she says, and she takes Cole's hand and holds it up to her belly. "See -- Daddy will be just fine." Paige looks up at the doctor. "Do whatever you have to do -- please don't let my husband die."

"We'll take good care of him, Mrs. Turner, I promise. You'll need to leave now, we have to get him prepped for surgery. And there will be some paperwork for you to fill out in the office." the doctor tells her. Paige reaches over and kisses Cole on the lips.

"I love you so much, Cole -- and Ben loves you, too. We'll both be right here when you wake up, okay?" Paige says, and she and Phoebe leave the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, thanks for coming." Phoebe says to Eli, who gives her a kiss on the cheek as he enters the hospital waiting room.

"No problem -- any word yet?" Eli asks.

"No, nothing. He's still in surgery." Phoebe says.

"Well, here -- I got you girls something to eat." Eli says, handing her a bag.

"Thanks." Phoebe says, and she walks over to Paige, who is standing and staring out a window, softly crying to herself. "Paige, honey -- Eli brought us some dinner." Phoebe tells her.

"Thanks -- but I'm not hungry right now." Paige says.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant, you have to eat. Come on -- you need to sit down, too. If Cole finds out I didn't take care of you during all of this he's gonna go ballistic." Phoebe tells her. She and Paige sit down.

"I love him, Phebes. I really, really love him -- I guess I didn't even realize how much until now." she says.

"He loves you too." Phoebe says. "The way he looks at you -- and the way he smiles every time he talks about Ben. It's not the same as it was when he was with me. I always thought I was supposed to be with Cole, but -- maybe he and I were just a way to bring the two of you together." Phoebe starts to open the bag Eli has given. "Here -- just eat a little bit. For Cole -- and for Ben."

"Okay -- I'll try." Paige says. Phoebe gets up and goes over to Eli.

"I'm really worried about her." Phoebe says. "Ben is such an emotional little boy, and -- she and Cole are so tightly bonded to him right now. And Ben seems to thrive on the strength from both of them. Paige has been having such a hard time with this pregnancy lately -- I don't know if she can do this alone."

"She's not alone -- she has you and Piper." Eli says.

"But we're not Cole." Phoebe says.

"When my wife was pregnant with Nick, we went through similar things. She claimed she could talk to him -- she felt everything he felt. It took quite a toll on her the last few months of the pregnancy, too. Maybe Ben is gifted in a similar way -- Paige has sensing abilities, right?"

"Yeah -- and ever since the elders took her whitelighter powers, and as Ben grows, they've heightened even more." Phoebe tells him. "She needs Cole so much right now -- I just can't believe this is happening. It's not fair."

"I just can't help but wonder if Lilith had a hand in all of this." Eli says.

"It was an accident -- a witness saw it, a dog darted out of nowhere, he swerved and ran off the road." Phoebe says.

"From what I understand, Lilith can alter her form to be anything -- human or animal."

"You think she caused this?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know -- but honestly, I wouldn't be that surprised. Would you?" Eli asks, just as Cole's doctor comes out into the waiting room.

"How is Cole?" Paige asks, quickly rushing to him.

"He made it through the surgery. All we can do now is wait and try to be optimistic -- however, there is a chance that he could have some memory loss, or some brain damage -- and Mrs. Turner, you have to understand that, despite our best efforts, there is a slight chance your husband may never wake up." the doctor tells her.

"No, I don't believe that -- Cole will come back to me. He has to." Paige says. "I'd like to see him now."

"Of course." the doctor says.

"I'll go with you." Phoebe tells her.

"No -- Ben and I need some time alone with him." Paige says, and she follows the doctor into Cole's hospital room. She sits down on the edge of his bed, reaches over and gives him a kiss on the forehead, then takes his hand. "Cole -- I know you can hear me, honey." she says to him. "You're gonna be okay -- but you need to come back to us, baby. You need to wake up and come back to us." Paige takes his hand and puts it up against her belly. "See Ben -- your Daddy's right here. And he's going to be just fine. So there's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all." Paige says, fighting back tears. She continues to hold his hand up against her belly as Ben kicks, and after a few moments she feels his hand move slightly, and she feels a gentle sqeeze come from his hand. "Cole?" she says, and she touches his cheek softly. "You can feel him, can't you? He loves you so much, baby -- you come back to us for him. Come back for Ben. Come back for me." Paige climbs into the bed with Cole and curls up next to him, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep . . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Piper enters Cole's hospital room -- Paige is still curled up on the bed with Cole, asleep. Piper touches her shoulder. "Cole?" Paige says, waking up.

"No, it's me honey." Piper says.

"Who's taking care of Melinda?" Paige asks, sitting up.

"My dad is with her -- come on, I'm gonna take you home." Piper says.

"No, I -- I can't leave Cole." Paige says. "He needs me."

"He needs you to take care of yourself and of Ben." Piper says, noticing that Paige is very pale and her eyes are extremely red from crying. "When's the last time you ate something?"

"I -- I don't remember. A little bit last night, I guess." Paige says.

"See -- honey, you're pregnant, you have to eat. You have to take care of Ben, you have to put him first. You know that's what Cole would want -- if he wakes up and sees you like this he's gonna have a fit and you know it." Piper tells her.

"He squeezed my hand last night, Piper -- I was talking to him, and had his hand on my stomach, and Ben was so happy to feel his Daddy there, and he kicked, and Cole squeezed my hand. He's coming back to us Piper, I can't leave him now."

"Paige, that's wonderful, but you need to go home and rest. I just talked to Phoebe -- she's helping out at your office calling clients Cole had scheduled, and then she'll be on her way here. She'll sit with him while you're at home getting some rest."

"Maybe if they bring another bed in here for me -- I'll be fine." Paige says.

"No, you won't be fine, because you'll spend every second you're here focusing on Cole and not on YOU. I am NOT taking no for an answer -- you're going home." Piper says. "We're going to get you something to eat, and you're gonna get some rest, okay? Then you can come back -- maybe by then Cole will be awake and on his way to recovering, and he'll be really relieved to know that you and Ben are okay. You've been there for me the last couple of weeks -- it's my turn to return the favor now." Paige looks at Cole, and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll be back honey, okay? You just keep getting better -- Piper is right. I don't want you getting all upset with me for not taking care of myself. See, I'm behaving, just like you would want me to. I love you, baby -- I'll be back." Paige gives him one last kiss, and she leaves with Piper. A few short moments after Paige and Piper leave, Cole begins to stir a bit.

"Paige." he whispers in a weak voice, then drifts back into unconsciousness just as Lilith appears in the room.

"Paige, Paige . . . . . why couldn't you have just died the first time I tried to kill you like you were supposed to? All this has done is bonded those silly Charmed Ones even closer together to protect their precious little Paige since you're no longer up to the task." Lilith says, and she pauses for a moment. "Then again -- there just might be a way to break that bond -- at least between two of them. You may be useful after all, Cole. Let's see if these whitelighter powers of your brother-in-law's actually work." Lilith lays her hands on Cole for a moment. "Just enough to get you on the road to recovery without anyone becoming suspicious. Oh, but we can't forget -- well, you can. Let's see what will happen if your darling Paige no longer exists -- as far as you're concerned, anyway." Lilith lays her hands on Cole's forehead for a few moments. "That should do just fine." she says, and she vanishes just as Phoebe enters the room, talking on her phone.

"I don't know how long I'll be, I'm sorry. Paige doesn't want him to be alone -- and she really needs to rest, Piper and I need to really look out for her until Cole has recovered. I'm so glad you understand Eli -- sure, if you want to come by here later that would be fine. Give Nicholas a hug and kiss for me. Okay -- bye." she says, hanging up the phone, and she sits down in the chair next to Cole's bed. "Thanks a lot Cole -- I had to cancel lunch plans with Eli to sit here with you, I hope you're happy." she says to him. "Yeah, you like that don't you? Mr. anti-warlock." Phoebe sighs in exasperation. "Come, on Cole, wake up -- you've got a wife who's just a wreck and kid who needs his father and we've all got a crazy, psycho-bitch demon to vanquish and a whitelighter to rescue -- this is so NOT a good time to for you to be sleeping on the job." Phoebe touches his face gently. "Come on Cole -- we all need you." Phoebe says. Suddenly Cole begins to open his eyes. "Cole? Hey -- can you hear me?" Phoebe asks.

"What happened? Where am I?" Cole asks.

"You're in the hospital -- you were in an accident." Phoebe tells him. Cole turns and looks at her.

"Phoebe." he says, and smiles.

"Yeah, it's me -- boy, you had us all worried sick." Phoebe says, fighting back tears. "But you're gonna be okay now, that's all that matters." she says, squeezing his hand.

"Why am I in the hospital -- was it the bounty hunters? It wasn't Shax, was it?" Cole asks.

"Bounty hunters? Shax -- Cole, what are you talking about?" Phoebe says.

"Why didn't Leo just heal me? Phoebe, I can't be here, people will find out about me -- that I'm -- different." Cole says.

"Cole, you're not different, you're mortal now, remember?" Phoebe asks.

"Mortal?" Cole says, and he tries to sit up, then lies back down, grimacing in pain. "It hurts -- Phoebe it hurts so much. Please -- I know I'm not Leo's favorite person but if he can just try and heal me --" Cole begs.

"Cole -- Leo is gone. He's with Lilith, remember?" Phoebe says. Cole gets a look of shock on his face.

"How do you know about Lilith?" he asks. "You can't -- you can't know about her, she'll kill you."

"Cole, just calm down. It seems like you're having some trouble remembering things, but that's okay. You suffered a very serious head injury, the doctors said that memory loss might happen. But it'll be okay, you're just a little confused right now, that's all." Phoebe says.

"I'm not confused -- I know who I am, I know who you are -- and I know that I love you, Phoebe. I know how much I love you." Cole says, looking up at her and squeezing her hand.

"Cole -- you are confused. We're not together anymore. You're with Paige now." Phoebe tells him.

"Paige? Who's Paige?" Cole asks.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do mean, who's Paige?" Phoebe asks. "Paige, my sister -- your WIFE." Cole just stares at her incredulously.

"Okay, what did I do?" he asks. "I thought we were back on track with our relationship. I thought I made it perfectly clear that I'm trying to be good. And as soon as I can get the bounty hunters off my back --"

"Cole, the bounty hunters couldn't give a damn about you anymore. You're mortal -- you're useless to anyone in the demon realm."

"I'm mortal? Really? Since when?" Cole asks, not believing a word she's saying.

"Cole -- I need to go find your doctor, okay?" Phoebe tells him.

"I don't need a doctor, I need you to tell me what's going on, Phebes. Actually, I just need to get the hell out of here." Cole says, and he tries to get up, but is too weak and lies back down almost immediately.

"Cole, are you insane? You just had surgery -- just lie still and rest." Phoebe says, pushing him back down.

"Phoebe, I don't understand any of this. Please tell me what's going on." Cole says, clearly becoming upset. Phoebe takes his hand.

"Honey -- you were in a car accident. You suffered a serious head trauma. You're gonna be alright -- but you need to take it easy and do what the doctors tell you." Phoebe says.

"But I don't understand why Leo can't just heal me. He did it before." Cole says. "I know it's against the rules, but --"

"Cole, I told you -- Leo is gone. And you're mortal, and you're going to have to go through the same healing process a mortal does."

"This doesn't make sense. None of this does." Cole says.

"Cole, what's the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asks.

"We were at the funeral." Cole says.

"Funeral?" Phoebe asks.

"Prue's funeral. And the bounty hunters attacked -- it's all pretty much a blank after that." Cole tells her.

"Cole -- Prue died almost two years ago." Phoebe tells him.

"Are you telling me I've been here for two years?" Cole asks.

"No -- you've only been here for about a day and a half. It seems like you've lost some of your memory. You don't remember Paige at all?"

"Paige -- this supposed wife of mine. Why would I be married to anyone but you, Phoebe?"

"Cole, I know this is hard to believe, but -- Paige is my sister. We didn't know anything about her until after Prue died -- my mother gave her up for adoption as soon as she was born. But we found her, and with her we were able to restore the power of three. And it's a long story, but -- you and Paige ended up falling in love. And you're married, and you're very happy."

"That's not possible. Phoebe, I will never love anyone but you. And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't be enough of a sleazebag to dump you for your own sister." Cole says.

"Actually -- I kind of dumped you. Like I said, it's a long story. But you are married to Paige."

"Then why isn't she here? If I have this supposed wife that's also your sister, how come you're the one sitting here with me in the hospital? How come you were the one at my side when I woke up?" Cole asks.

"Because, she -- Piper and I thought she should go home and get some rest. Paige is pregnant, Cole. She's due in six weeks, and this last trimester has really taken a toll on her, both physically and emotionally. We're worried about her, Cole -- and we're worried about your son. This accident has just made things even harder for her -- so Piper and I insisted that she go home for awhile. She wasn't eating and she can't get any rest here, because she's too worried about you. We're just trying to take of her, like you would want us to." Phoebe tells him. Cole is silent for a few moments, taking in everything Phoebe has told him.

"Phoebe, I'm very sorry if I did something to hurt you. I'm really tired right now -- promise we'll talk about it later?" Cole says, disregarding everything Phoebe has just told him.

"It's okay Cole, just rest right now. Everything will be okay." she tells him.

"I love you, Phoebe." Cole says as he drifts off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Piper enters Paige's room, where she is still asleep. Piper sits down on the edge of her bed, and Paige starts to wake up. "Piper? What time is it?" Paige asks.

"About ten o'clock. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Piper asks.

"Not really -- I've been sleeping off and on, Ben is kind of upset, he's used to Cole being here at night. I need to get to the hospital, is there any word on Cole?" Paige asks.

"Actually, yes there is -- he's awake, Paige." Piper tells him.

"He is? Why didn't you tell me? Piper, I have to go --"

"Paige -- Phoebe was with him when he woke up, and -- he's having some problems with his memory." Piper tells her.

"He -- he doesn't remember what happened?" Paige asks.

"He doesn't remember YOU Paige -- the last thing he remembers is Prue's funeral, and -- he thinks he's still with Phoebe." Piper tells him.

"I -- I need to see him. He'll remember me once he sees me, and once he feels Ben. I just know it. He's okay though, right?" Paige asks.

"I guess he's doing fine otherwise -- Paige, the doctors did say there might be some memory loss." Piper says.

"But it can't be permanent. Piper, Cole loves me. I know you were against our marriage, but it's really worked out for us. I never thought it would be possible -- a year ago I wouldn't have even CONSIDERED it. But now I can't imagine my life without Cole, or Ben."

"I do have to admit it, Paige -- Cole surprised me. I had my doubts, but -- he's been a really good husband to you. And he's crazy about that little boy. I went over to your house yesterday, to see how the renovations were going -- I saw your nursery, it looks like a toy store exploded in there."

"Cole has brought something new home almost every day. He's already spoiling Ben like crazy and he's not even here yet. He'll remember us, Piper -- will you go with me to see him?" Paige asks.

"Yeah -- go get changed, I'll get Melinda ready." Piper says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is asleep in his room, and Piper enters, carrying Melinda in a baby carrier. She sits down next to him and takes his hand. "Phoebe?" he mumbles, waking up.

"No -- it's just me, Cole. How are you feeling?" Piper asks.

"Piper -- what are you doing here? Where's Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"She thought it might be better if I was the one to do this." Piper says. Cole notices the baby on the chair next to her.

"Who's that?" Cole asks.

"That's Melinda -- my daughter." Piper tells him.

"Oh, come on Piper, not you too. Look, I don't know what I did to Phoebe to hurt her so much, but I'm not giving up on us, no matter how much she tries to push me away, and no matter how many wives she says I have. Come on -- I'd expect Prue to go along with this kind of ruse, but not you, Piper. Go take that kid back to whoever you borrowed her from." Cole says.

"It's not a ruse, Cole -- it's all true. Phoebe hasn't told you one thing that's not the truth." Piper says.

"Okay -- so where is this supposed wife of mine?" Cole asks.

"Right outside." Piper says, and she peeks her head out the door. "Paige, come on -- he's ready to see you now." Paige enteres the room, a tearful smile on her face, glad to see that Cole is awake.

"Hey, Cole." Paige says, trying her best not to cry. She walks over to his side, not quite sure what to do. She finally sits down on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" she finally asks, cautiously taking his hand.

"I'm fine." Cole says, unsure how to react. "I've just been kind of tired -- my head still hurts alot."

"Well, you just need to rest, that's all. I talked to your doctor, he said you're gonna be just fine." Paige says, touching his face gently. Cole can't help but notice how loving she is toward him. "He said you can come home in a few days -- Piper wants us to stay at the manor until the baby is born. I told her that was probably a good idea."

"I -- have my own place." Cole tells her.

"No, you don't Cole. You don't have an apartment anymore, we have our house now, across the street from Halliwell manor." Paige tells him. Cole just stares at her, a bit in shock. "You still don't remember me, do you?" Paige asks. Cole shakes his head no.

"Phoebe said -- you've been having a rough pregnancy." Cole says.

"Ben is just -- a really high maintenance little boy, that's all. He can hear you, he's kicking right now, he knows his daddy's voice -- here, feel him." Paige says, and she takes his hand and puts it up to her belly. "That's your son, Cole. Don't you remember your son?"

"You said his name is -- Ben?" Cole asks.

"We named him after your father." Paige says. "He loves you -- he loves you so much." Cole feels the baby kicking and after a moment pulls his hand away.

"I don't remember you." Cole finally says. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you and I don't remember this baby."

"I'll help you. I'll help you remember, Cole. If you'll let me." Paige says.

"I -- I'm really tired. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. You seem really nice -- and you're very pretty. But I don't know you." Cole tells her. In shock, crying, and not knowing what to say, Paige gets up and runs out of the room.

"Cole -- she needs you right now. She's not handling this very well, her pregnancy gets more difficult each day, can't you just pretend that --" Piper begins.

"Piper -- I love Phoebe. I don't know that girl. I'm sorry -- but she's a stranger to me. Can you please tell Phoebe I need to see her?" Cole asks.

"Phoebe doesn't need you -- Paige does. And I don't give a damn if you remember her or not. I've already lost my husband, I am NOT going to lose another sister, too. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but you need to listen to us and give Paige a chance. I don't think she can handle losing you right now. So you just need to suck it up and deal with it. Do NOT piss me off Cole, and do NOT hurt my sister. You WILL regret it if you do." Piper says, and she picks up Melinda and storms out of the room. Paige is in the hallway, sobbing. "Come on sweetie, let's go home."

"I thought he would know me. I was sure that once he felt Ben he would --" Paige begins.

"I know -- I did too. Come on -- you need to get back home and rest. I'll tell Phoebe to talk to him -- maybe he'll listen to her." Piper says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Cole." Cole hears a woman's voice say as he wakes up, and he opens his eyes. "Do you remember me?" Cole stares at her, stunned.

"Lilith." he says.

"That's right -- it's been a long time, hasn't it Cole?" Lilith says.

"I was a teenager -- you threatened to set me on fire if my mother didn't take me away. Yeah, that's not something you forget. You here to finish the job?" Cole asks.

"Of course not, Cole -- that was a long time ago, it wasn't exactly a pleasant day for me. A woman like me doesn't want to be reminded that she's a grandmother." Lilith says.

"Phoebe knew about you -- how did she know about you?" Cole asks.

"How else could she? She called for me -- I answered her call." Lilith says.

"So I did do something. I made her angry." Cole says.

"Yes, you did. But I can help you win her back, Cole. I can start by healing you -- you're not going to get anywhere with Phoebe if you're cooped up here, a weak and helpless mortal." Cole just stares at her in disbelief. "Who else do you have to trust, Cole? Look at all these silly stories the Charmed Ones are telling you. Phoebe doesn't love you anymore, you're married to some sister of hers that you know nothing about -- do you really believe this nonsense they're telling you?"

"I -- I don't know what to believe. That girl, Paige -- she seemed like she was telling the truth. She looked at me the way -- the way Phoebe used to. Like I was her whole world." Cole says.

"Oh, please -- it was a trick. You want the truth, Cole? Yes -- Paige is a Charmed One. And she hates you. She wants desperately to vanquish you, and she will go to any lengths to do it. This is all part of her plan. It's because of her that you turned mortal, Cole -- she took your powers from you. And Piper has gone right along with her. And then they turned Phoebe against you. I can help you, Cole -- I can heal you, and can give you your powers back." Lilith says.

"I don't want to be Belthazor again." Cole says. "If he's gone, he needs to stay gone, Phoebe will never want him back."

"Oh, who said anything about Belthazor? I would simply give you back all the powers you had as Belthazor, without being a demon -- and I will use my influence over Phoebe to help you win her back. Just think -- the powers of a demon without all the worries of that silly gang of demonic thugs you joined when you were young. No worries about bounty hunters, no one to answer to but yourself."

"And what's in it for you?" Cole asks suspiciously.

"I want to destroy the Charmed Ones. They've been nothing but a nuisance to me. But I am willing to spare Phoebe -- if you'll help me." Lilith says, and she lays her hands on Cole's chest. Cole takes a deep breath. "Do you feel any more pain, Cole?"

"No -- none at all." Cole says, still not fully convinced.

"Here -- this should make it even better." Lilith says, and she lays her hands on his forehead. Within moments, the scarring from the accident and surgery is gone.

"My -- my headache is gone." Cole fine. "I feel perfectly fine."

"So -- do we have a deal, Cole?" Lilith asks.

"Give me my powers. Then we'll have a deal." Cole says. Lilith lays her hands on Cole once more. Cole attempts to shimmer, and is able to shimmer in and out of the room with no difficulty.

"Now -- go find your little girlfriend Phoebe. I have faith that you can convince her to take you back. Her sisters will be furious, of course, but -- I'll deal with them. And everything will work out the way we both want it to." Cole hesitates for a moment, then shimmers away. Lilith laughs to herself. "Foolish, gullible little man -- that was so easy it almost wasn't any fun. Oh, well -- watching the fallout should be. That should be very amusing, indeed." Lilith says to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he doesn't remember anything at all?" Eli asks Phoebe, as they walk in the park, holding hands.

"No -- he still thinks we're a couple. I just talked to Piper not too long ago, she and Paige just left the hospital. Apparantly Paige was practically in hysterics; Eli I've never seen her so weak and defeated before. Paige has always been very strong, tough, determined -- maybe Leo was right." Phoebe says.

"About what?" Eli asks.

"About the baby -- when we first found out she was pregnant -- the elders feared the baby might be a danger to her life. And the more this baby grows, the weaker Paige gets."

"Phoebe, I think it's just circumstance -- look at everything that's happened to Paige lately. Any woman this far along in a pregnancy would feel extra pressure, but especially someone like Paige. You and Piper just need to really be there for her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Eli tells her. "And you should probably go back to the hospital to be with Cole."

"Back to Cole, why? So I can encourage his delusions that we're still together? How is that helping him?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe -- Cole may be a mortal now, but he was a demon once. If he's vulnerable enough, he can still be swayed by evil. Right now he's ill and weak and confused. It's the perfect state of vulnerability for someone with an agenda to take advantage of. Someone like Lilith." Eli says.

"You still think she caused his accident, don't you?" Phoebe says.

"I don't trust her if that's what you're asking me. Do I believe she would use anything or anyone she could to harm you and your sisters, including Cole? Yes -- I do." Eli tells her.

"I guess I should get back to him then." Phoebe says. "How about dinner tomorrow night -- you pick the place, my treat. And bring Nicholas." Phoebe says.

"That sounds wonderful. You go take care of your family now." Eli says, and he pulls her into a long, passionate kiss. Neither of them notice that Cole has shimmered into the park and watches them kiss, his eyes filled with jealousy and rage . . . . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Cole watches as Phoebe walks away from Eli after sharing a kiss with him. He stares at Eli, filled with rage, and starts to approach him, but then stops himself. Making a mental note to deal with him later, Cole shimmers out of the park, and to the back yard of Halliwell Manor, where he waits in silence for Phoebe's return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she doing?" Phoebe asks, entering Paige's room. Paige is asleep but restless, and Piper is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Phoebe, she's getting weaker every minute. I don't know what's going on, Phebes. It's not like she's in any physical pain -- it all seems like it's in her head. But it's real." Piper says. "I know this is hard on her emotionally, but -- Paige is tougher than this. I know we haven't had her in our lives that long, but she's never struck me as a weak person."

"I don't think it's her Piper -- I think it's the baby that's doing this to her. There's something about Ben that -- scares me. Anytime that something happens to Phoebe or to Cole, it's like he -- he takes over. Haven't you noticed that? And with how she's gotten weaker every time something bad happens -- there's just something that's not normal about him." Phoebe says.

"Did you really expect ANY of our children to be normal, Phoebe? I practically have to wear a suit of armor every time I go into Melinda's room; now that she's discovered one of her powers I never know WHAT I'm going to find flying around in there!" Piper tells her.

"But Ben is different, Piper; it's like he's taken over Paige's entire being at times." Phoebe says.

"But Paige isn't afraid of him; if he were dangerous, she'd sense it by now. So would you." Piper says. "The way she talks about him, it's like he feels everything that she and Cole are feeling, and -- oh my god."

"What?" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- remember when Prue received those empath powers, and it almost killed her because she couldn't handle it?" Piper asks.

"Of course -- why?" Phoebe asks.

"What if Ben is an empath? Empaths take on other people's emotions and pain -- especially of those that they love the most. Paige is devastated about Cole, and if Ben is an empath he must be feeling that pain even stronger. If you couple that with his own pain of not understanding why Cole hasn't been around, and Paige trying to comfort him which just makes things WORSE because then that brings out her pain of not knowing what's wrong with him -- it's killing her. Ben is trying to help but he's too young and he doesn't understand what to do, and if we can't get his emotions under control we're going to lose them both." Piper says, squeezing Paige's hand.

"We've got to find a way for Cole to get his memory back -- he can save them. Paige's pain over Cole will be gone if he remembers her, and he's always been the best at getting little Ben to calm down. That little boy adores him. Our first problem though is -- we have to find Cole." Phoebe says.

"What do you mean 'find Cole'?" Piper asks.

"I mean, he's gone -- I went to the hospital, and he wasn't there. They have no idea how he got out, when he could barely stand up. I'm really worried, Piper -- I'm worried that Lilith might have --" Phoebe begins.

"Cole." Paige whispers, starting to wake up.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay. Cole isn't here right now." Piper tells her.

"Ben wants his daddy. He thinks he did something wrong -- he doesn't understand why his daddy doesn't love him anymore." Paige tells them.

"Ben -- your daddy loves you very much." Phoebe says, touching Paige's belly. "I'm going to find him, okay? He'll be here very soon -- you need to calm down, little guy. Let your mommy get some rest."

"Find him? What do mean find him?" Paige asks worriedly.

"Honey -- Cole is missing from the hospital." Piper tells her.

"Missing? He can't be -- he's hurt, he's sick -- he could barely get out of bed. Piper, what if someone . . . . what if Lilith --" Paige starts to say, her voice growing weaker.

"Don't you worry, sweetie -- Cole will be fine, and I'll bring him back to you. I promise." Phoebe tells her, and then she looks at Piper. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and change, and I'll start looking -- you'll stay with her, right?"

"Yeah -- Phoebe, please hurry. I don't know how much longer she can last like this." Piper tells her.

"You hang on, Paige -- Cole loves you, you just hold on to that." Phoebe says, squeezing Paige's hand, and she leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe steps out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. When she turns around, she is stunned to see Cole standing in front of her. "Cole! What are you doing here? You're healed, how did you -- no, no please don't tell me that Lilith --"

"Lilith helped me get back to you." Cole says. "But I guess you were telling me the truth -- you've moved on. I saw you with him, Phoebe -- in the park. Who is he? Is that who you dumped me for?" Cole asks, an angry tone in his voice.

"Cole -- I know none of this makes any sense right now. Whatever Lilith did to you -- you have to fight it. I'm going to go get dressed, and you need to go see Paige, she's not doing well -- she really needs you Cole." Phoebe says, and she goes into the bedroom, and Cole shimmers into the room just as she enters.

"I'm not leaving you, Phoebe -- I'm not giving up on us." Cole says.

"You have your powers back. Great." Phoebe says, and sighs. "Can you at least let me get dressed?"

"I don't need to leave for that -- it's nothing I haven't seen before." Cole tells her.

"Cole, please -- at least turn around." Phoebe says.

"Alright." Cole says, his voice cold and emotionless, as he turns around and Phoebe gets dressed.

"Okay -- come on, you need to go see Paige." Phoebe says.

"I don't want Paige." Cole says. "I want you. I can't believe that you love him more than me, Phoebe. That you've forgotten everything we are to each other." Cole grabs her wrists and pulls her into a kiss. Phoebe pushes him away, and slaps him across the face.

"Stop it!" she shouts at him. "I'm not in love with you anymore, Cole. We're over -- it took me awhile to move on, but I did -- we both did. And you have a wife and a baby who are in serious danger right now. You're the only one who can save them. You HAVE to remember her. Just focus on remembering Paige."

"I don't care about Paige!" Cole shouts. "This isn't over, Phebes. I WILL get you back. One way or another." Cole says angrily, and he shimmers out of the room.

"Cole!" Phoebe shouts, and sighs in exasperation. She picks up her cell phone and dials. "Hey -- can I come over? We need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi." Phoebe says as Eli answers the door. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong? You sounded upset." Eli says.

"You were right -- Lilith got to him. She healed him, she gave him back his powers -- she's made him obsessed with getting me back." Phoebe says. "It's the same thing she did to me -- she has complete control over his mind, and he can't fight it. And Paige needs him -- she's getting weaker, she needs his strength or she won't make it."

"I'm so sorry -- I wish I could help somehow." Eli says, giving her a hug.

"That's why I'm here -- I think you can. Or -- I think Nicholas can." Phoebe says, and they sit down on the couch.

"Nicholas? How?" Eli asks.

"You said he has the power to control minds, he just doesn't know it. Maybe he could reach Cole -- reach the memories that Lilith buried. If he can help bring them out, then --"

"Phoebe -- no. I can't do that, I can't put my son at risk that way, I'm sorry. If Nick finds out he's able to do that, then --"

"Eli -- Nicholas is not evil. And doing this is not evil -- it would be doing something good. He'd be saving three lives, Eli. I think I can help him understand this gift he has -- teach him how to use it for good." Phoebe says.

"Cole is dangerous right now, Phoebe. I don't want my son to be put at risk." Eli says.

"I'll protect him. Eli, please -- I don't know where else to go, and I can't lose another sister." Phoebe says, starting to cry. Eli takes her in his arms and holds her close.

"Shhh. Alright -- I'll help you. I'm trusting you with my son's life, Phoebe." Eli says.

"I know -- and I promise, I won't let Cole hurt him." Phoebe says. "Go get Nicholas -- I think I know where we can find Cole."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe, Eli, and Nicholas enter the mausoleum. "Dad -- I don't like it here, it's scary." Nicholas says.

"Shh. We won't be here long." Eli says. "You're sure he'll be here?" Eli asks Phoebe.

"Yeah -- I don't know where else he'd go." Phoebe says. "Wait right here." Phoebe says, moving further into the crypt area. "Cole!" Phoebe calls out. "Cole, are you here?" Cole appears from around a corner.

"Phoebe -- I knew you'd come here. I knew you'd come back to me." Cole says, smiling, as he approaches Phoebe and hugs her tightly. "You do still love me, don't you?" he says, but then pulls away as he notices Eli standing in the doorway. "You -- I should have killed you in the park when I had the chance." Cole says.

"Cole, please, just listen to me --" Phoebe begins.

"How could you? How could you bring him to our place?" Cole asks, his voice full of anger.

"Cole -- we came here to help you if you'll just let us --" Phoebe begins.

"Help me? You want to HELP me? By bringing your lover to the place where we -- if this is the way you want it, fine. You want to watch me kill him? Because I WILL kill him, Phoebe. I will NOT let him take you from me." Cole says, and he throws an energy ball at Eli, who ducks just in time, shielding Nicholas as well.

"Cole, stop it!" Phoebe screams. "You don't want to do this, we're not your enemies, we want to help you."

"You're right -- an energy ball is too quick -- I want you to see him suffer." Cole says, and he lunges for Eli and grabs his neck, starting to choke him.

"No! Dad!" Nicholas cries out, crying.

"Cole, let him go!" Phoebe begs, but Cole ignores her. Phoebe nervously reaches for her athame. "I'm so sorry, Cole." she says, hesitates for a moment, and then walks up behind Cole and plunges the weapon into him . . . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Cole screams out in pain as Phoebe plunges the athame into his left shoulder. He lets go of Eli and collapses to the ground, his arm bleeding a great deal. Phoebe goes to his side. "Phoebe, why -- why?" Cole asks weakly.

"It'll be okay, Cole -- we're going to help you." Phoebe says, squeezing his hand. "Are you okay?" she asks Eli.

"I'm fine." Eli replies, trying to catch his breath.

"Nicholas -- come here honey." Phoebe says.

"No -- no I don't want to." Nicholas says, clinging to his father.

"Honey, it's okay, he won't hurt you, he's too weak right now." Phoebe says. "Cole can't remember some things -- I want you to use your telepathic powers to help him remember."

"I don't know how to do that." Nicholas says.

"Yes you do, son -- Phoebe will help you, you can do this." Eli says.

"Phoebe -- please -- I love you." Cole says weakly.

"Put your hands on his forehead, Nicholas -- read his thoughts. Even the ones that are buried." Phoebe says. Nicholas nervously does what Phoebe asks him to.

"They're locked away. He doesn't know how to find them." Nicholas says.

"But you can, Nicholas. Just concentrate -- help him unlock those memories. You can do it, sweetheart. You can save him." Phoebe says. Nicholas focuses on Cole's thoughts, and he uses every ounce of energy within him. As Nicholas concentrates, Cole begins to cry out in pain. After several minutes, Nicholas finally stops. He rushes over to his father's side, and Eli hugs him.

"It's alright, son -- you did good." Eli says to him. Cole is trembling, trying to catch his breath.

"Cole? It's okay, you're gonna be alright." Phoebe says. After a few moments, Cole settles down.

"Paige. Where's Paige?" Cole finally says.

"You remember?" Phoebe asks, and Cole nods his head.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry -- ow, it hurts. My arm, it hurts." Cole says, as Phoebe helps him sit up.

"I'm so sorry Cole." Phoebe says. "I didn't want to do that -- I figured hitting you in the arm wouldn't be life-threatening but could at least weaken you."

"It's okay -- you had to do it, I understand." Cole says. Eli goes to his side.

"Here -- things like this happen on work sites all the time -- we need to put pressure on it." Eli says, and he tears off part of his shirt and wraps it around Cole's wound. Cole looks up at him, stunned.

"Why are you doing this? I just tried to kill you." Cole says.

"Because you have a wife who needs you right now, and that doesn't leave me much time to hold petty grudges." Eli tells him, tightening the makeshift tourniquet. "There -- that should hold for now, but I think it knicked a vein. You should probably have a doctor look at it, I think you'll need stitches." Eli says.

"Cole -- Paige is in trouble. She needs you right now, do you think you're strong enough to shimmer?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I'll try." Cole says. He looks up at Eli and Nicholas. "Thank you." he says to them.

"You better take Nicholas home. I'll talk to you later." Phoebe says to Eli, and she holds Cole's hand as he shimmers them out of the mausoleum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole and Phoebe shimmer into Paige's room at the manor. "Oh no -- don't tell me you're a demon again." Piper says, looking up at him.

"Not really, just -- I just have my original powers back." Cole says. "What's happened to her?" Cole asks, sitting down at Paige's side. Paige appears delirious and almost feverish, tossing and turning.

"It's Ben -- he's an empath. And he doesn't know how to handle his powers and it's killing her. Her pulse is getting weaker by the minute." Piper says, holding Paige's hand.

"Paige -- hey, honey it's me, it's Cole. I'm here, Paige." Cole says to Paige. He kisses her forehead and softly touches her cheek. "Come on sweetheart -- look at me. I love you, Paige." Cole kisses her on the lips, and Paige begins to stir.

"Cole." she whispers softly, and looks up at Cole. "You're here." she says weakly, and smiles at him.

"That's right, I'm here. And I'll never leave you again Paige, I swear." Cole tells her.

"Ben -- please tell Ben how much you love him. He thinks you don't love him anymore." Paige tells him.

"Oh, Ben -- how could you think I don't love you, you're my son. You're my precious little boy." Cole says, touching Paige's belly. He reaches down and kisses her belly gently. "Ben -- Daddy is here now. I'm very sorry I went away. I didn't mean to -- I will never leave like that again, I promise. Ben, come on, you need to be strong -- your mommy needs you to be strong right now." After a few moments, Cole can feel him kicking gently. "That's it, Ben -- that's my boy."

"You remember us." Paige says softly. "I thought we had lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Paige -- I promise. I'm so sorry, baby -- I'm so sorry that I hurt you and our sweet little boy." Cole tells her, and he kisses her on the lips once again.

"You're healed." Paige says, reaching up and touching his face. "But how? Leo? Did you save Leo?" Paige asks.

"No, honey -- we still have to save Leo. I'll explain everything later." Cole says. Paige nods her head.

"I'm so tired." she tells him.

"I know, baby -- both you and Ben have really been through a lot the last few days. You just need to get some sleep and get your strength back. You'll both be fine now." Cole tells her.

"Don't leave us -- please." Paige says.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere -- I'll be right here with you and Ben, alright?" Cole tells her, and he wraps his arms around her.

"I told you he'd come back to us, Piper. I knew he'd remember." Paige says, looking up at Piper.

"That's right, you did. You just get some rest sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay now." Piper says. Paige snuggles up to Cole, and within moments is sound asleep. Cole kisses her forehead gently, as Piper checks her pulse.

"Is she okay?" Cole asks.

"She's getting stronger. I think she just needs to sleep now." Piper tells him. "What on earth happened to you, Cole?"

"It -- I really don't want to talk about it right now." Cole tells her. "But I'm okay now. You really think Ben is an empath?"

"I don't know what else he could be. Cole, you cannot leave her like that again. Ben is just too sensitive to every little thing right now -- he needs Paige and YOU together to survive." Piper tells him.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It wasn't my fault, Piper." Cole says.

"He's right -- it wasn't." Phoebe says. "Is she gonna be okay?" Phoebe asks, sitting down on Paige's bed.

"She should be just fine." Piper says, as Phoebe squeezes Paige's hand, and upon touching her she clearly has some sort of vision that upsets her.

"What's wrong?" Cole asks.

"Nothing, just -- we need to get that wound bandaged up -- I'll go get something for it." Phoebe says, keeping what she saw to herself. "Come on Piper -- I'll fill you in on what happened." she says, and they leave the room. Cole reaches down and kisses Paige on the forehead once again.

"My beautiful wife -- my Paige. How could I have forgotten?" he says to himself, as a tear falls down his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's Nicholas?" Phoebe asks, entering Eli's house later that evening.

"He's asleep -- I still don't think he fully understands what happened. But you were right -- he did good." Eli says. "How is Paige?"

"Eli -- I'm scared." Phoebe says, as they sit down. "Remember I said I get visions. I just got one today when I was holding Paige's hand. She was in the main room at Halliwell manor, lying on the floor in Cole's arms, there was blood everywhere -- she was dead."

"Are you sure? Maybe with everything that just happened you just --"

"No -- I know what I saw. Eli, my sister is going to die. And I don't how or when -- and I don't know how to stop it." Phoebe tells him, and she breaks down crying in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Cole is with Paige, wide awake and holding her close, his right hand resting on her belly. "Hi." Phoebe says, entering the bedroom. "How's she doing?"

"She's been sound asleep all night -- poor thing is exhausted." Cole replies.

"You look pretty worn out yourself. Have you gotten any sleep?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- I needed to make sure Paige and Ben got through the night okay. Phoebe -- thank you. Thank you for helping me get back to Paige." Cole says to her.

"Don't thank me -- thank Nicholas." Phoebe replies.

"I will -- he didn't just save me, he saved Paige -- and Ben." Phoebe walks over to Cole.

"How's your arm? Let me look at it." Phoebe says. She pulls up Cole's sleeve and checks the bandage, as Cole winces a bit. "Try not to move it too much. I still think you should have it looked at by a doctor."

"I'll be fine." Cole replies to her. Paige starts to wake up. "Hey, honey -- good morning." Cole says, smiling at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Paige asks groggily.

"All night -- and most of last evening." Cole tells her.

"Ben is still sleeping -- he's so happy that you're back." Paige tells him as she touches her belly.

"Honey, do you want me to get you some breakfast?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Paige replies.

"I'll get something for both of you." Phoebe says. "I'm glad you're feeling better Paige, we were really getting worried." Phoebe leaves the room.

"Cole -- how did you heal so fast?" Paige asks. Cole sighs.

"I really don't want to tell you about it, Paige." he replies.

"We said no secrets -- remember?"

"I know -- I just don't want you to worry, or be scared, because it's over now -- and I'm fine, and I'm here with you and Ben. I don't want you getting upset, it's too hard on Ben, and when Ben hurts, so do you." Cole tells her. "Ben is an empath, Paige."

"An empath?" Paige says, and she looks down at her belly. "You're right -- it has to be, it all makes sense now."

"Yeah, well Piper figured it out. The thing is, any time either of us are upset or hurt -- he takes on that pain. And when Ben suffers, you sense it, and it just hurts you even more -- and you're not an empath and you can't handle what he can. Paige, he almost killed you."

"No -- no don't you say that about my boy. Ben would never hurt me." Paige says, getting upset.

"Shhh, calm down. Not intentionally, no he wouldn't. Not like the elders thought. But until he's born, we have to find a way to keep you calm and happy so that this doesn't happen again. Yes, Ben is empath, but he's also just a little baby. He doesn't understand yet how to use his powers -- we have to teach him. Right now he's just acting on instinct and he doesn't understand what's going on. He thinks he's helping you, he doesn't understand that he's hurting you."

"Oh, Cole -- he must be so scared." Paige says, trying not to cry.

"I know -- and I feel awful that I caused the two of you so much pain in the last week. You know I would die before I would intentionally hurt either of you." Cole tells her.

"Cole, none of this was your fault. And you're back with us now and that's all that matters." Paige tells him.

"Paige, I love you so much. When I think about what you went through this week -- I can't even imagine what it was like for you. I don't think I could have handled it, Paige. I really don't. You're a much stronger person than I'll ever be. And I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife." Cole reaches over and kisses her, and Paige wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. As she grabs on to him, she grabs his injured arm and Cole cries out in pain.

"Cole -- are you okay? Baby, I thought you said you were healed." Paige says, and she notices blood seeping through the sleeve of his shirt.

"Dammit." Cole says, lying back on the bed and grabbing his arm. Paige sits up and pulls his sleeve back -- Cole's bandage has come halfway off, and his wound re-opened.

"Phoebe! Piper!" Paige calls out. "Honey, what happened?" she asks.

"It's okay -- I'll be okay, I just need to have it re-bandaged." Cole says. Phoebe and Piper come running into the room.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks, then she sees Cole's wound. "Cole, I told you to keep your arm still." Phoebe takes the bandage off and looks at the cut. "We should probably get you to a hospital and have this stitched up."

"No -- no hospitals. Just put something on it and bandage it back up." Cole tells them. "I'm not leaving Paige."

"I'll get some bandages, I'll be right back." Piper says, and she leaves the room.

"Cole, you really do need stitches. And you probably need to be on some sort of antibiotic -- we don't have any other way to heal you, Cole, you could get a staph infection if this isn't taken care of." Phoebe tells him.

"How did this happen?" Paige asks worriedly, and then touches her belly. "No, Ben, don't worry, it's okay -- Daddy is gonna be okay. Cole, talk to him, he's getting really upset." Cole reaches out and touches Paige's belly.

"Ben, I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about. Daddy's fine." Cole tells him.

"Here -- this should help with the healing, and here are some fresh bandages." Piper says, sitting down next to Cole.

"Let me do that." Paige says. She takes the cream that Piper has brought in and starts to clean Cole's wound, and while she's doing so a surge of power comes through her hands, and within seconds Cole's wound is healed completely. Paige stares down at her hands, stunned.

"I thought your whitelighter powers were gone." Cole says, just as puzzled.

"That wasn't me -- I think it was Ben." Paige says.

"Ben? Are you sure?" Cole asks.

"But he's just a baby -- how would he even know what to do?" Phoebe asks.

"I think he just figured it out. His daddy was hurt, and he wanted him to be healed, I guess he can go through me to do it. Cole, if he's this powerful and he's not even BORN yet --" Paige says.

"Okay -- I guess our initial plan for baby-proofing the house is pretty much useless at this point." Cole says. "Any suggestions?" Both Cole and Paige look up at Phoebe and Piper.

"Hey, don't look at me -- I've got the levitation queen in there, I'm figuring it's just a matter of time before she figures out how SHE can fly around the room, and I don't know what the heck to do about it. There IS no manual for how to raise magic babies -- maybe we should write one based on what we do wrong." Piper jokes. "Your breakfast is almost ready, I'll go get it." Piper says, and she leaves.

"Well -- I'm glad your arm is healed. I'm gonna go help Piper." Phoebe says, and she leaves. Paige turns and just looks at Cole worriedly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you now? Where were you, how are you healed, and how did you get that wound -- it looked like you were stabbed." Paige says to him.

"You promise you won't get upset?" Cole asks.

"I'll get upset if you don't tell me what the HELL is going on!" Paige insists.

"Okay -- Lilith paid me a visit in the hospital. Paige, I think she was the one that caused the accident, and took my memory away. She healed me, and -- she gave me back my powers." Cole tells her.

"You mean, you're a demon again?" Paige asks.

"No, not a demon, just -- honestly, I don't know WHAT I am. They're not the powers I got in the wasteland, they're the powers I've always had. But Belthazor isn't here -- it's just me. I'm really not sure WHAT that makes me. What do you call a mortal with magic powers?"

"A witch?" Paige answers in reply.

"I can shimmer, Paige. Witches don't shimmer." Cole tells her.

"Well, maybe you'll start a new trend. As long as you use your powers for good -- I don't see what else you could be. But what I don't understand is -- how did Lilith get to you? I thought she only goes after women and babies, and she just kills men."

"Not necessarily -- if a man is vulnerable enough, she can control him. I didn't remember you, so in my mind there was no relationship for me to connect to. All I remembered was Phoebe, and she rejected me, and it made me angry and hurt -- I was the perfect tool for her to use." Cole says. "Paige, she wants to destroy you -- all three of you. Because every time she sets a plan in motion, someone in this family thwarts it. And every time we do, she gets angrier."

"Breakfast is ready." Phoebe says, entering the room along with Piper and two trays of food. "Have we completely filled her in yet?" Phoebe asks Cole.

"I'm getting there." Cole says. "Honey, start eating, you need to get your strength back." he tells Paige.

"Just finish the story, Cole." Paige says. "You still haven't told me how you ended up with a knife wound."

"I -- kind of did that." Phoebe tells her. "Paige, he tried to kill Eli. I figured out a way for Nicholas to help Cole, but Cole was so full of rage by the time we found him he just lost it. I had to find some way to restrain him, and it was all I could think of -- I figured if I hit his arm it would at least weaken him without causing any seroius damage. Once I did, Nicholas was able to help him restore his memory."

"I didn't know what I was doing, Paige. It was all Lilith, she was pulling all the strings. She is all about vengeance at this point and she is after this family and won't stop until we're all dead." Cole says.

"Then we'll just have to kill her first." Paige says. "I've had enough of this bitch hurting everyone I love. She has to go -- NOW."

"Paige, we really should wait until after --" Phoebe begins as she sits down next to her. As soon as she touches Paige, she sees the vision of Paige's death once again.

"After what? Phoebe what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"You're right -- we have to stop Lilith. It's the only way we'll be safe." Phoebe says.

"The mirrors -- just before my accident, I remembered." Cole recalls. "Her lair, it's surrounded by mirrors. All of her powers are stored in them. If we can destroy them -- I think you might be able to vanquish her."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go." Paige says eagerly.

"Not so fast -- you're not strong enough to go anywhere right now." Cole tells her.

"Cole -- I'm quickly moving from being weak to being just plain pissed off. Do you know how to get to her lair?" Paige asks.

"I think so -- I'd have to take you, and -- it's not exactly the safest place for me to be." Cole says.

"I know my way around the place -- don't forget, I spent a few weeks there. I think we can do this." Phoebe says.

"What about Melinda? We can't take her along." Piper says.

"I'm sure dad will watch her -- Piper, we need the power of three for this." Phoebe says.

"Don't worry honey, we'll protect you." Paige tells Cole. "Phoebe, do you think we'll be able to find Leo?" Paige asks.

"I'm sure we will -- if Lilith has healing powers she must be getting them from him." Phoebe says.

"You guys, we can't just go charging into Lilith's lair without a plan. We need some time to figure this out. As much as I want Leo back -- I don't want to get us all killed in the process." Piper says.

"Alright -- we know how to weaken her, we'll come up with a plan. We're all in this together, right?" Phoebe says.

"Right." Piper replies.

"Right." Paige says as well. "Let's get rid of this bitch once and for all." Paige says, and all three of them look up at Cole, who hesitates for a moment.

"Alright -- I know when I'm outnumbered." Cole says reluctantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several weeks later . . . . . . _

"Paige, I really wish you'd reconsider this." Cole says, as she, Phoebe, and Piper gather around the mirror upstairs.

"Cole, you promised me you wouldn't argue about this. We've been preparing for weeks -- Ben is fine, I think he's ready for this too. We have to get rid of her -- we've already waited too long." Paige says.

"Cole -- you have to have faith that we can do this. We all have to be strong TOGETHER." Phoebe says.

"I want my husband back, Cole -- you said you wanted to do good. This is about as good as it gets." Piper tells him.

"Alright, fine -- you're sure you're ready?" Cole asks.

"Let's go -- I love you." Paige says, giving Cole a kiss.

"Okay, you guys can have your little make-out session AFTER we vanquish the demon-bitch from hell." Piper says. "Cole -- we're waiting."

"I hope you ladies know what you're doing." Cole says. "Hang on -- here we go." Cole says, taking a deep breath. He puts his arms around all three women and they shimmer out of the room . . . . the mirror they were standing around shatters as they disappear . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm VERY sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter -- my dog had cancer and it's been a rough several months getting him through his recovery, then I got sick . . . . anyway, the story is almost finished, and I hope I still have readers!!!! _

"You're sure about this?" Piper says, as they enter Lilith's lair. "Phoebe, you said you didn't have any powers when you first came here."

"That's because I willed Lilith to bring me here -- this time, we're here for a different reason. And we have the Power of Three." Phoebe says.

"How's Ben?" Cole asks Paige.

"He's fine -- come on Cole, we've been telling him what to expect here for the last three weeks so he doesn't get scared. I think he's just as irritated with Lilith as the rest of us are. Aren't you sweetie?" Paige says, rubbing her belly. "You're ready to kick some demon butt with your mommy, aren't you?"

"Cole -- you have to find Leo." Piper says.

"I don't know where to look." Cole says. "I was here for five minutes when I was seven years old, you think I know every nook and cranny of the place?"

"Well, just -- shimmer around until you find him." Piper says.

"And leave you ladies here alone? Are you crazy? That wasn't part of our deal." Cole says.

"Well it is now -- all we need is the Power of Three, you'll just be in the way. Please, Cole -- bring my husband back to me." Piper says.

"Alright -- fine." Cole says. "Be careful. I love you, honey." Cole gives Paige a kiss on the cheek and shimmers away.

"So -- are we ready?" Piper says.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall -- let's vanquish the nastiest bitch of all." Phoebe says, and shatters one of the many mirrors with her athame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole shimmers through the many halls of the cave, and finally he sees Leo, locked in a cell in a dark corner. Leo has grown a beard, and is much thinner; he looks like a poorly cared for prisoner of war. "Leo? Is that you?" Cole asks.

"Cole -- look out, behind you!" Leo shouts. Cole turns around -- a young woman bares her fangs at Cole and lunges for him -- he pulls out an athame and stabs her, and she vanishes.

"Vampires. Nice -- was she your guard?" Cole asks.

"One of them, they take turns -- you got here just in time. My powers are starting to regenerate and she was probably coming to get them. How did you get here? Where are the girls?" Leo asks.

"One thing at a time -- let's get you out of here." Cole says. "Stand back." Cole allows a flame to come from his hand, and melts the lock on the door.

"You're a demon again." Leo says.

"No -- Paige thinks I'm a witch now, go figure." Cole says. Leo gives him a puzzled look. "Yeah, you missed a lot. We'll get you caught up later, right now we need to get you out of here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just -- she hasn't hurt me, she just takes my powers and basically ignores me -- she'll throw some food at me once a day if she's in the mood. I think I'm some kind of science project to her." Leo says. "I just want to go home. How is Melinda?"

"Making things fly all over the place -- Victor is watching her right now, I hope he survives it." Cole says.

"Where's Piper then?" Leo asks.

"Here -- in the lair. We figured out how to vanquish Lilith." Cole says.

"You left them alone with Lilith, are you insane?" Leo says.

"Hey, your wife yelled at me to go find you, if you want me to put you back in there --"

"No -- alright, let's just get to them before they get themselves into trouble." Leo says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper blows up several mirrors in the lair when Lilith finally appears into the room, screaming. "How did you get here?" she yells, screaming each time Piper blows up another mirror.

"What's the matter, granny-in-law? Can't take it?" Paige says. Lilith screams again, waves her hands and throws Piper across the room. Paige and Phoebe rush to her side.

"I'm okay." Piper says, standing up. "Is that the best you've got?" Piper says, destroying another mirror.

"Take this -- bitch!" Phoebe yells, and she throws her athame at Lilith. Lilith screams as the weapon hits her, and Piper shatters several more mirrors.

"Athame!" Paige calls out, getting Phoebe's weapon back for her. "Here you go, sis -- boy this was easier than I thought it would be."

"You will all PAY! You **cannot** vanquish me. I am the demon QUEEN!" Lilith screams at them.

"Oh yeah? Well you're about to be de-throned." Phoebe says. "Let's do it -- now." Phoebe says, and the three women join hands and begin chanting.

_"Earth's first mother, Adam's twin_

_In this lair she dwells within_

_Lilith, by her name is called_

_In this lair she has been walled_

_Free the world of her evil embrace_

_Let her no longer see her face_

_Make her vanish from this place_

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

Lilith lets out a loud scream and disappears. The girls look around -- all of the mirrors have been destroyed. "We did it." Paige says. "You hear that, Ben -- that nasty lady is gone for good." Paige says, rubbing her belly. "Wow, he's not even afraid -- that's my brave boy."

"What did we miss?" Cole asks, as he and Leo enter the lair, which is now silent.

"Leo!" Piper cries out, rushing into Leo's arms. "Oh honey, are you okay?" she asks, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine." Leo says. "Let's just get out of here, I'm dying for a shower and a shave."

"Sound good to me." Phoebe says, not noticing Lilith appearing behind her.

"Phoebe, look out!" Cole cries out, lunging for Lilith. She throws him against the wall, knocking him out.

"Why won't you just die already?" Lilith says.

"Cole!" Paige cries out, she starts to rush to his side, and Lilith grabs her. Leo orbs to Cole and starts to heal him.

"He'll be okay, Paige." Leo says, as Paige tries to remain calm.

"It's okay, Ben -- Uncle Leo will make daddy better. Mommy's right here." Paige says, rubbing her belly. Cole awakens, and starts to stand up.

"Paige!" Cole calls out.

"Let her go, you bitch!" Phoebe says.

"You thought you were rid of me, didn't you? Well -- you may have weakened me, but I still have powers. You will all suffer for this -- I just need a little bit more strength -- some young, fresh blood would be ideal right now. Whitelighter blood, perhaps." Lilith says, touching Paige's belly. "I want that BABY!" Lilith screams, and she scrapes her long fingernails down the skin of Paige's belly, and Paige screams.

"NO!" Cole shouts. Paige collapses to the ground, blood pouring out of her body. "Paige." Cole says, kneeling down next to her and lifting her upper body into his arms. Lilith forces the child out through the birth canal.

"No! No, stop it!" Phoebe screams, and she plunges her athame into Lilith's back as Lilith holds the little boy in her arms. Lilith screams as Phoebe takes the boy away from her. "You can't have him. Go to hell." Phoebe says, as Lilith screams and disappears. Ben starts to cry.

"Ben." Paige says in a weak whisper of a voice, then loses consciousness. Cole looks up at Leo.

"Take her home." Leo says, and Cole shimmers himself and Paige into the living room of Halliwell Manor. Leo puts his arms around Piper and Phoebe, who is holding little Ben in her arms, and orbs them back as well. As soon as they appear in the room, Phoebe notices the familiar scene from her premonition. Leo rushes to Paige's side.

"No -- no it wasn't supposed to be like this. No -- we were supposed to stop her. This can't be happening." Phoebe says, crying. Ben starts to cry louder. "Shhh -- it's okay honey, don't cry." Phoebe says, trying to calm the little boy down.

"Paige -- come on baby, wake up." Cole says, his voice trembling as he holds Paige in his arms. Leo lays his hands on Paige for several minutes, and finally stops.

"Cole -- I'm very sorry." Leo says, fighting back his own tears.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cole screams at the top of his lungs, rocking Paige's lifeless body in his arms . . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Cole cradles Paige's lifeless body in his arms, as his cries become louder, frequenly turning into screams. "No, Paige -- Paige, please. Don't leave us. Wake up baby, PLEASE!" Cole begs, caressing her face gently, his words broken through his tears.

"Cole, I'm sorry. She's gone." Leo says. He gets up and puts his arm around Piper, who breaks down crying in his arms. Phoebe kneels down next to Paige, holding Ben, who is crying loudly, in her arms. Cole looks up and glares at Leo and Piper, his eyes filling up with rage.

"You don't think I'm good enough for her. Both of you!!! That's why you're saying this, isn't it? You never did, you never believed in us being together, you treated our whole relationship as a big joke. Well, you can both go to HELL, because we proved you wrong. We're still together. We're still together and you hate it, and you'll do anything to destroy us. That's what you want to do, isn't it? You don't want me to be with Paige. Well, she's my wife. She is MY wife, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. So just get OUT and leave us alone!" Cole shouts, a glazed look of shock in his face. "Get OUT!!!!" Cole screams, trembling and sobbing and full of anger. The more enraged Cole becomes, the louder and more intensely the baby cries.

"Cole -- would you like to see your son?" Phoebe asks, trying to distract him and to remain calm for everyone's sake as she fights back her own tears. Cole looks up at Phoebe and smiles a tiny bit.

"Our son -- Paige, look, it's our little boy. Phoebe -- I think Paige wants to hold him." Cole says, calming down but still in complete shock and unable to face reality, still rocking Paige in his arms.

"Okay." Phoebe says reluctantly. "Let's help her do that, okay Cole?" she asks, handing him the baby, whose cries continue to increase in volume.

"Phoebe --" Piper starts to say, but Leo interrupts her.

"Leave them alone -- Phoebe knows what she's doing." Leo says.

"Oh honey, he's so beautiful, isn't he?" Cole says. Still cradling Paige in his arms, he takes Ben in his arms carefully and holds the boy close to Paige. Ben starts to quiet down. "See that? He knows how much his mommy loves him. Don't you, Ben?" Suddenly, an aura of white light appears around the baby, and then around Paige.

"Leo, what's happening?" Piper asks.

"I'm not sure." Leo says. This goes on for several minutes, and finally the aura disappears. Phoebe looks down and sees Paige's hand move.

"Paige?" Phoebe says, taking her hand. Paige miraculously begins to stir, and opens her eyes.

"Oh my god." Piper says, rushing to Paige's side. "Paige, can you hear us?"

"Where am I?" Paige asks weakly.

"We're at the manor, sweetie." Piper says, touching her cheek and fighting back tears.

"Is that --" Paige begins, looking down at the baby.

"Your son." Phoebe says. Paige smiles as she looks down at the little boy, who is now resting calmly in his mother's arms, and starts to cry. Cole watches everything that is happening in silence, still holding Paige tightly.

"Cole?" Paige whispers. Cole begins to cry tears of joy.

"I'm here, baby." he says, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you so much, Paige. I don't think I could have lived without you -- you're my whole life." Cole tells her. "You and Ben."

"Is he okay?" Paige asks, looking up at Leo.

"Let me see him for a minute." Leo says, reaching for the baby.

"No!" Cole shouts. "They can't have him -- you tell the elders that they cannot have our son. No one is ever going to take our little boy from us."

"Cole, calm down -- he doesn't want to take the baby, he just wants to check him over, make sure he's okay. Right Leo?" Phoebe says.

"Of course -- I'll give him right back." Leo says. Phoebe takes the boy from Paige's arms and hands him to Leo.

"Paige, he did something -- Ben, he saved you. He brought you back." Piper tells Paige.

"Back? What do you mean, back?" Paige asks.

"Honey -- Leo wasn't able to save you. But your son did." Piper tells her. Paige looks up at Cole.

"Cole -- is this true? Was I dead?" Paige asks, a bit frightened.

"Shhhhhh. You just rest, baby. You're gonna be fine now, that's all that matters." Cole tells her. Leo kneels down next to her and hands the baby back to Paige.

"He's perfect, Paige." Leo tells her. "His empath abilities are VERY strong -- as are his whitelighter powers. He is one special little boy."

"That's why his cries kept getting louder just now -- Cole, he was taking on your pain." Phoebe says. "Poor little guy -- he's too young to understand any of this."

"Actually, he can handle it much better than any of us could. That's what empaths do. And when he took on Cole's pain, once he was in Paige's arms he was able to use his whitelighter powers and channel that pain into reviving her." Leo tells them.

"But what about his demon side? I mean -- does he have one?" Piper asks.

"I don't sense any." Leo tells them. "He's all good."

"Oh, Ben -- we are so happy to finally have you here with us." Paige says, and she reaches down and gives Ben a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"He's even more beautiful than I imagined him to be." Cole says, holding Ben's tiny hand gently. Ben wraps his tiny fingers around one of Cole's fingers and holds it in very tight grasp. Cole smiles. "Look at how strong he is -- you are going to be a handful, aren't you young man?"

"And he'll be worth every frustrating minute." Paige says, smiling happily. She looks up at Cole. "I love you so much." she says.

"I love you, too." Cole says, kissing her on the lips, and then kissing Ben on the forehead. Cole looks up at Leo. "I'd like to take my family home now. Is that okay? Is she going to be alright?" Leo lays his hands on Paige, checking her over.

"I think she'll be just fine." Leo tells him. "Just make sure she stays in bed and rests for now -- if you need me, just call for me -- otherwise, I'll be by in the morning to check on both of them."

"If you need any help with Ben, just let me know -- his Aunt Phoebe will be right there to spoil him rotten." Phoebe tells them.

"Thanks Phebes -- we appreciate it." Paige tells her.

"I'll see you tomorrow -- I'll bring Melinda over, I bet Ben will be so excited to meet his cousin." Piper says.

"That would be wonderful -- I love all of you so much." Paige tells them.

"We should go, you need your rest. We'll see you tomorrow." Cole says to everyone, and he wraps his arm around Paige and Ben and they shimmer out of the room. Phoebe kneels down on the floor where Paige had been lying -- her blood covers the entire area.

"She's not gone." Phoebe says. "Lilith -- we didn't vanquish her. All we did was weaken her."

"Don't worry about Lilith -- you've taken more power from her than anyone has ever been able to. I don't think she'll bother us again." Leo says.

"I'm not so sure." Phoebe replies. "I need to go -- I need to get out of this house." Phoebe says, and she runs out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe! What happened to you?" Eli asks as he answers the door. "Are you alright?"

"I have a nephew." Phoebe says, entering the house. She hasn't even noticed that her shirt has blood on it from Paige.

"You're bleeding." Eli says, leading her to the couch. Phoebe looks down.

"Oh -- no, that's not me. That's from Paige." Phoebe tells him, a bit in shock.

"Paige? Is she alright?" Eli asks.

"She is now." Phoebe replies, and then breaks down sobbing in Eli's arms. Nicholas enters the room.

"Dad -- what's wrong?" Nicholas asks.

"Go to my room, Nick -- get one of my t-shirts." Eli tells him, and Nicholas leaves the room. "Shhh -- it's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"My sister almost died because of me. This whole family has spent the past year in a living HELL because of me. I'm the one who brought Lilith to us. I'm the one who was so insecure and so un-trusting of Cole and our love and everything -- I killed a man, Eli. I killed an innocent, and my whole family was put in danger, and Paige almost died today. I don't know how they'll ever forgive me." Phoebe tells him, sobbing the entire time.

"He forgives you. Miles -- he said he knows you didn't mean it." Nicholas says, entering the room and giving a shirt to Eli.

"Here -- let's get you out of these clothes." Eli says. "Nick, turn around for a minute." Nicholas turns around and Eli helps Phoebe take off her blood-stained blouse and put on his shirt. "Nick -- who is Miles?"

"The man -- he's right there, you don't see him?" Nicholas says, looking just over Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe turns around slowly. "He said you shouldn't cry, Phoebe -- you didn't do it. He knows that, and he's not mad at you."

"You can talk to ghosts?" Phoebe asks.

"Sometimes." Nicholas says. "When they have something important to tell me. He's gone now."

"Nick -- why haven't you told me this?" Eli asks.

"Mom told me not to." Nicholas replies.

"You talk to your mother?" Eli asks. Nicholas looks to his right, as if looking for approval from someone.

"She said it's okay to tell you now." Nicholas says.

"She's here? Lauren?" Eli says, smiling.

"She likes you, Phoebe. She says you'll be a good mom." Nicholas tells her. "She said she sent you to us. Dad, she wants me to tell you that she said it's okay -- and that you shouldn't be afraid to love again. She just wants you to be happy -- and that being happy won't bring evil in -- it'll keep it away."

"Come here, sweetie." Phoebe says, stretching her arms out to Nicholas. Nicholas runs to her and gives her a big hug. "I love you. I love both of you." Eli wraps his arms around both of them.

"I love you, too." he says to Phoebe.

"You two want to kiss and stuff, don't you? I'll go to my room." Nicholas says, and he leaves. Eli laughs a bit.

"Can't keep anything from him, can you?" he says, and he kisses Phoebe on the lips. "So -- what do we do now?"

"I don't know. You ready to break that vow of yours?" Phoebe asks.

"I just might be." Eli tells her. "But I'd rather wait till we're married." Phoebe gets a shocked look on her face. "I do intend to marry you, Phoebe. If you'll have us."

"Us?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah -- me and Nick. We're kind of a package deal. You don't have to answer me now -- I wasn't even really expecting to ask you tonight, but --" Eli begins.

"Yes." Phoebe says. "I'll marry you." she tells him, and pulls him into a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Paige starts to awaken and reaches for Cole but finds his side of the bed empty. She sits up and sees Cole sitting in the rocking chair across from the bed, sound asleep, holding little Ben in his arms. Paige smiles as she slowly gets out of bed, making her way to their side. She touches Cole on the shoulder, and Cole wakes up. "What are you doing out of bed?" Cole asks, turning and looking up at Paige.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just wanted to say good morning to my two favorite guys." Paige tells him. Cole stands up, Ben still in his arms, and heads toward the bed with Paige, and they climb in under the covers and snuggle together, as Cole hands Ben over to Paige.

"He woke up in the middle of the night; he was being kind of fussy, so I thought I'd try rocking him, see if that would get him to sleep. I guess it worked for me." Cole says.

"I didn't even hear him." Paige says.

"You were sound asleep. And I didn't want to wake you up after the adventure you just had. You feeling okay?" Cole asks.

"I'm perfect. I just wish he hadn't come into this world in such an awful manner. You don't think he'll remember, do you Cole?" Paige asks.

"I hope not." Cole says. "He seems okay -- I think he might be hungry, though."

"Did you try feeding him?" Paige asks.

"I kind of, don't have the equipment for that." Cole says. "And we didn't have any kind of formula on hand yet, so -- that job's all yours, baby." Paige looks down at Ben nervously.

"Okay, um -- I hope I know how to do this." Paige pulls her sleeve down and postions Ben for feeding, and he immediately begins doing so as a knock comes on their bedroom door.

"Can we come in?" Piper asks, peeking around the corner. "We didn't want to orb right into the room."

"Why not, Leo does it all the time." Cole remarks.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson." Leo replies, entering behind Piper, holding Melinda in his arms.

"Come on in -- he's just having his breakfast." Paige says, covering herself a bit.

"Well, that's what we're here for -- if you don't mind we thought we'd invade your kitchen and I'd whip up a nice meal for all of us. I think it's the least we deserve." Piper says.

"I'd like that, Piper -- thank you." Paige says.

"Hey -- about last night -- what I said to the two of you -- I'm sorry about that, I just --" Cole begins.

"You were consumed with grief, don't even give it a second thought. I probably would have had the same reaction if I had been in your shoes." Leo tells him.

"What did you say?" Paige asks.

"Don't worry about it, Paige. We're all family here now. Right, Cole?" Piper says.

"Right." Cole replies happily. "We're family."

"Speaking of family -- where's Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"She's off somewhere with Eli." Leo says. "I don't know this guy very well -- you guys are sure you're okay with Phoebe dating a warlock?"

"Hey -- he's a good man. He and his son -- they saved my life, and Paige and Ben's. I owe them everything." Cole says.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Paige says.

"Hey, I'm entitled to change my -- perspective on things. Isn't that right, miss 'let's vanquish Cole'?" Cole teases.

"Point taken." Paige says, smiling and giving Cole a kiss.

"Well, I'm gonna get started on that breakfast. Leo, you want to help me?" Piper asks.

"Sure, if this young lady will let me put her down for five minutes." Leo says.

"She's so happy Leo is back -- he hasn't been able to put her down all night, the minute he does she screams her head off." Piper tells them. "I guess she just wants to make up for lost time with her daddy."

"We're so glad to have you back, Leo." Paige says.

"Oh, that's right, before I forget -- one of the elders paid me a visit this morning. I have something for you." Leo goes to Paige's side and takes her hand, and a rush of energy flows through her body. "Since Cole's no longer a 'demon' so to speak, and since Ben here turned out the way he did -- they wanted you to have your powers back." Paige smiles. "Go ahead -- try them out." Paige thinks about it for a moment.

"Diapers." she finally says, and a bag of diapers that is sitting on the floor orbs into her hand. "Here you go." she says, taking one out and handing it to Cole.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Cole asks.

"Well -- I finished my job. Now it's your turn." Paige says, and she hands Ben over to him.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." Cole says, the reality of parenthood hitting him hard.

"Well, I didn't know how to breast feed, but I figured it out. You'll do fine." Paige says, a big smile on her face. Cole looks up at Leo.

"You want some help?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Cole says, and they leave the room, as Paige laughs to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, everyone is gathered in the living room of Cole and Paige's house. Paige is holding Ben in her arms, and Cole sits next to her, his arms wrapped around her. Leo sits in a chair holding Melinda in his arms. "Well, everything's cleaned up." Piper says, coming out of the kitchen and sitting down next to Leo.

"Piper, you didn't have to do that, I could have cleaned it later." Paige says.

"YOU just had a baby yesterday. You shouldn't be doing anything except -- breast feeding and changing diapers." Piper says.

"Actually, the latter is MY job, I've been informed." Cole remarks.

"What, you want to trade?" Paige teases.

"Trust me -- I would if I could." Cole replies. The front door opens, and Phoebe peeks in.

"There you all are! WE have some exciting news!" Phoebe says, entering the house with Eli and Nicholas.

"We're getting married." Eli says, putting his arm around Phoebe.

"Really? That's wonderful! When?" Paige asks.

"We don't know yet -- soon, we hope." Phoebe says. "We're gonna keep it simple -- just family."

"We'll probably need your help, Cole -- with the adoption." Eli says.

"Adoption?" Piper asks.

"I'm going to adopt Nicholas." Phoebe says. "Isn't that great?"

"Well -- you just tell me what you need and I'll be glad to help. It's the least I can do." Cole says.

"Can I hold him?" Nicholas asks Paige, looking at Ben with fascination.

"Sure you can -- sit down here -- here you go, just be really careful and make sure you hold his head up." Paige says, handing Ben over to Nicholas.

"Cool." Nicholas says. "He's gonna be my cousin now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." Phoebe replies.

"He says he really loves everyone here and he's happy. He wants to go to his dad now -- he says he likes it when his dad holds him and rocks him in the chair -- it makes him feel safe." Nicholas says, handing Ben over to Cole.

"Hey -- you will always be safe with me, Ben." Cole says, kissing him on the forehead.

"So -- I take it you'll have your own place, too." Piper says to Phoebe. "You know, there's a house for sale around the corner."

"I know -- we just noticed it on our way in. We're gonna talk to the realtor tomorrow." Phoebe says.

"I know how important it is for Phoebe to be close to her sisters." Eli says.

"Phoebe, you're sure about this?" Leo asks.

"Leo!" Piper says, smacking him on the shoulder.

"It's okay -- I know you don't know me very well, and you have no reason to trust me. But I love Phoebe, and we're very happy together." Eli says. "We hope you'll be happy for us."

"Of course we are -- welcome to the family. Both of you." Piper says, and she goes to give a hug to Eli and Nicholas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- let me help you with that." Cole says, entering the living room as Phoebe finishes cleaning up late that evening. "Never thought I'd see the day when I saw you cleaning a house -- especially one that's not yours."

"Just trying to help out -- did Ben finally get to sleep?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, hopefully he's down for the night -- Paige is sleeping already too. I should probably get to bed myself, I didn't sleep much last night." Cole tells her.

"I don't blame you." Phoebe replies. "It was pretty scary. I think I understand now, Cole -- what you went through. With me, I mean. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Yeah, well -- that's in the past now." Cole says, and he sits down on the couch with Phoebe, and he takes her hand. "I will ALWAYS have a special place in my heart for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah -- me too." Phoebe replies.

"And I truly believe that I'm the husband and father to Paige and Ben that I need to be because of **you**, Phoebe. You're the one who taught me how to love -- because of you I finally found the family I've been looking for my whole life. I will NEVER forget that, and I can't thank you enough for it." Cole tells her.

"I just wish I hadn't -- screwed up so badly with us. When Eli asked me to marry him -- I didn't even hesitate. I think that's the first mistake I made with us -- making you wait so long for an answer. You deserved better -- I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice." Phoebe says.

"He better be good to you -- you let me know if he's not, because he'll have to answer to me." Cole says.

"Thanks." Phoebe says, giving him a hug. "Now go on upstairs -- your wife and son are waiting for you, and I have a wedding to plan."

"I'll see you later -- goodnight." Cole says, and he shimmers out of the room. Phoebe sighs as she looks around the room, and then she stands up, picks up her purse, and walks out the front door. She heads for her car and opens her door when she feels a presence behind her.

"You think this is over, Phoebe? Think again." the voice says, and Phoebe turns around to find Lilith standing there.

"You're not real." Phoebe says. "We vanquished you."

"Did you? Are you sure?" Lilith asks. "All of this is your fault, Phoebe. YOU brought me into the lives of everyone you love. You killed my daughters and you kept me from the children I wanted. And you turned away from me when I so good to you, Phoebe. And you think you deserve a happy ending now? Think again, Phoebe -- there are no happy endings for you."

"Get away from me -- stay away from ME, and stay away from my family, do you hear me!" Phoebe shouts, reaching for her athame.

"There are no happy endings for you, Phoebe . . . . . . . . Cinderalla does NOT always get the Prince in the end." Lilith says, and she starts to laugh. Phoebe stabs at her, but there is nothing there, and Lilith vanishes. Phoebe just stands there for a moment, not sure if what happened was real or not. Suddenly her phone rings -- Phoebe answers it, but doesn't say a word.

"Phoebe? Are you there? Hello?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Yeah -- I'm here." Phoebe finally replies.

"It's getting late -- are you still coming over?" Eli asks.

"Yeah, I'll -- I'll be right there." Phoebe says, and she hangs up. Not knowing what to think, she gets in her car and drives away. When she's gone, Lilith appears on the sidewalk, laughs a bit to herself, then disappears . . . .


	22. Chapter 22

_This chapter begins almost four months after the previous chapter ended . . . . . . . _

"I should be going -- it's almost midnight." Phoebe says.

"What, are you going to turn into a pumpkin if you don't get out of here by then?" Eli teases.

"Hey -- don't joke about that, it actually happened to me once, it's not funny." Phoebe says. She gives Eli a hug and has a vision that upsets her.

"What's wrong?" Eli asks. "Phoebe, you've been acting all skittish around me for the past week. What aren't you telling me?" Eli asks. Phoebe sighs.

"It's just that -- Lilith --"

"Phoebe -- stop letting Lilith run your life. If this family is ever going to move beyond the havoc she caused YOU have to let her go." Eli says.

"She's still out there, Eli. I don't know if I'll ever be free of her." Phoebe says.

"I'll find a way to make you free of her -- after our wedding." Eli says, pulling her into a kiss. "You're not sorry we're waiting, are you?"

"No -- but I might drag you upstairs the second we say 'I do'." Phoebe suggests.

"If that's the case, I'll gladly follow." Eli says, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her one more time -- Phoebe tries to hide the fact that she's having a premonition.

"Yeah -- tomorrow." Phoebe says, and she leaves. Once outside, she leans against the door. "Get out of my head, Lilith. Get the HELL out of my head!" she says to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me, right?" Piper says, as she and Paige are getting dressed for Phoebe's wedding.

"Just found out last night." Paige says, smiling.

"Hey -- can I come in?" Cole asks as he peeks his head in the door, holding Ben, who is crying, in his arms. "Sorry -- he's being really fussy, I think he wants his mommy." Cole hands Ben over to Paige, and she starts to feed him. The boy calms down immediately. Piper glares at Cole for a moment, then walks over to him and smacks him on the back of the head with the palm of her hand. "Hey! What was that for?" Cole asks.

"Do you have NO self-control?" she asks him. Cole looks over at Paige.

"You told her." he says. "I thought we were going to wait until AFTER the wedding."

"It's just Piper. Honey, I just had to tell someone else, I'm too excited." Paige says.

"Are you two crazy? Ben is barely four months old -- you seriously want TWO of them in diapers at the same time? I can barely handle ONE!" Piper shouts.

"Well -- that's you, Piper." Paige says.

"Besides, it's not our fault that you can't control your own kid." Cole says.

"Oh -- well, let's see how well YOU could control a 7-month old that's discovered she can levitate anything she wants, including herself! She thinks it's a game, you want to try reasoning with her?" Piper says.

"Well, just -- bind her powers then." Cole suggests.

"You sound like Leo. With everything that's gone on in this family over the last year, I want her to be able to have some sort of self-defense capability. And I don't see you two rushing to bind _Ben's_ powers." Piper says defensively.

"Ben needs his powers. Leo even said his healing capabilities are beyond that of any whitelighter he's ever known. AND things don't fly at your head when you're entering HIS room." Cole remarks.

"Okay, can we not argue about who has the better kid? Both Melinda and Ben are wonderful children -- they're just different." Paige says. "And Piper, regarding our news -- Cole and I decided that we want a big family, so we figured we might as well get started on that. Here honey, I think he's done, he was just a little hungry." Paige says, handing the baby back to Cole.

"And this pregnancy is going to be stress-free, right? No crazy demon-women chasing after us. And the odds of us having another empath are slim to none, so that worry won't be there." Cole says.

"Yeah, Cole and I figure that Ben is an empath because he was conceived at the same time that we admitted we were in love. Not that we're still not crazy about each other but -- you only get one moment like that one." Paige says.

"But we still like to remind each other -- don't we baby?" Cole says, and he walks over to Paige and plants a huge kiss on her, which continues for quite awhile as Piper watches, a disgusted look on her face.

"Get a ROOM already!" Piper finally says, and they stop.

"Oh, come on Piper, it doesn't still bother you to see us together, does it?" Paige asks.

"Every time I see you together you're always groping each other. And for heaven's sake, your son is right there with you!" Piper complains.

"Well, at least Ben knows that his parents love each other." Cole tells her.

"Knowing is one thing -- having a front-row seat to WATCH is another. You don't see Leo and I sucking on each other's faces in public every five minutes." Piper says.

"That's because you and Leo both have huge sticks up your butts. Loosen up, Piper. Enjoy life -- Paige and I have been through enough hell to know that's how we want to live." Cole says, putting his arm around Paige and kissing her on the cheek.

"That's right -- we don't want to waste one moment of our time together." Paige says, smiling and kissing him back. "We need to finish getting ready -- Piper, we should go check on Phoebe too, she should have been in here by now."

"Okay -- Ben and I will leave you two ladies to finish making yourselves even more beautiful -- I'll see you --" Cole kisses Paige on the lips, "-- and YOU --" he says as he kisses her belly, "-- at the ceremony." Cole leaves the room.

"Are Leo and I really that boring?" Piper asks.

"Well -- it's not really fair to compare yourselves to me and Cole. Cole has always been very -- intense, I guess is the best word for it. Just because he's not a demon anymore doesn't mean that level of passion he's always had has gone away. And I was pretty wild myself when I was younger, I guess he just brings that out in me -- but in a good way." Paige tells her.

"You know -- I didn't think you two stood a chance together. But after watching you the past year, I can honestly say that you and Cole deserve each other. Because I don't think anyone else would put up with either of you." Piper says in reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asks, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Hey guys." Phoebe says, entering the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair is done, her make-up halfway done.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Piper asks. "Last time I checked, YOU were the one getting married."

"Yeah -- about that." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe --- don't you do this again, you know what happened the last time you got cold feet about marriage." Paige says. "Eli is a good man -- don't blow it."

"Is he?" Phoebe asks. "Because I keep having these -- visions. I don't know, you guys. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Well -- that's a possibility, too. What's going on? And why are we just hearing about it for the first time now?" Piper asks, as Phoebe sits down. Piper and Paige sit down next to her.

"Lilith." Phoebe says. "I know, I know, she's supposedly too weakened from our attack on her to do anything to us -- Leo even said that the underworld is in chaos because of it. But I keep -- seeing her. And every time I'm anywhere near Eli lately, I keep having these visions of him -- using his powers at our wedding. He said he'd never use his powers again. So why do I keep seeing him -- my visions don't lie. What if he marries me, and then something triggers in him and he --"

"Have you told Eli about this?" Paige asks.

"No, of course not!" Phoebe says. "He'd never marry me if he knew."

"Who is he using his powers against?" Piper asks.

"I don't know -- I can't see that part. Dammit, I just don't know if I can do this." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, you want my honest opinion?" Paige asks. "I think Lilith, with whatever powers she does have left, is trying to play mind games with you. You can't give in to that. You and Eli love each other -- don't let Lilith win this round. She needs to be out of our lives -- forever. You're having the hardest time letting her go because you're the one who brought her in. It's over -- we won. Move on with your life." Phoebe thinks about it for a moment.

"You're right. I am not going to let her ruin my wedding day. I guess I need to finish getting dressed. I'll be right back." Phoebe says. She goes out into the hall, and bumps into Cole.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" Cole asks. "I was just sent up here to see what's taking so long."

"I'll be ready in a minute. Here -- take this." Phoebe says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her athame.

"Why?" Cole asks.

"Just do it. Take it and keep it with you -- use it if you need to." Phoebe tells him.

"Phoebe, what is going on?" Cole asks.

"Cole, please -- don't ask me any questions. Just make sure you have that on you at the wedding. And don't tell anyone -- especially not Piper or Paige, and definitely not Eli. Please."

"I don't keep secrets from my wife, Phoebe." Cole tells her.

"It's not a secret -- it's a favor. Please -- Cole, when was the last time I asked you for anything?" Phoebe asks. Cole sighs.

"Fine. Go get ready." Cole tells her, and reluctantly puts the athame in his back pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is gathered outside the house, which is set up for a small reception. "Okay -- are we going to cut this cake or what? Where are the bride and groom, they've been gone for like thirty minutes." Paige asks.

"Um -- they're upstairs." Piper says.

"Upstairs? Right now? And you complain about me and Cole?" Paige asks. "They couldn't even wait till tonight?"

"Apparantly not." Piper tells her. Eli and Phoebe finally enter the reception area -- Phoebe's hair and make-up are a bit disheveled, and her dress is wrinkled.

"Sorry -- we had some things to -- discuss." Phoebe says, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Piper says sarcastically.

"You guys were right -- I was worried over nothing." Phoebe says. "I'm married to Eli, and everything is -- perfect."

"Dad, can we cut the cake now, it looks really good." Nicholas asks.

"Of course -- you ready Mrs. Warren?" Eli asks.

"I am SO ready." Phoebe says, and she and Eli cut their wedding cake and feed it to one another gently.

"Oh, you guys are too nice." Cole teases.

"Well -- now that we've finally gotten THAT done -- I have a huge mess to clean up in the kitchen, and Leo -- someone needs a diaper change and a nap." Piper says, handing Melinda off to Leo.

"Thanks alot." Leo says.

"Aren't you gonna have any cake?" Phoebe asks.

"We will as soon as Melinda is asleep -- the last thing I need is her making the cake fly across the yard. We'll be right back." Piper says, and she and Leo orb into the house with the baby. Cole walks over to Phoebe, holding Ben in his arms.

"So -- what were you all worried about earlier?" he asks.

"Obviously -- nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me, I guess." Phoebe says. "Everything is perfect."

"Is it now?" Phoebe hears a voice say, and suddenly Lilith appears.

"You -- get away from us, we don't want you here. Get out of our lives." Phoebe says, going to Eli's side. Eli puts his arm around her.

"Get out -- leave us alone." Eli says angrily.

"So -- you really thought this was over, Phoebe? You thought ignoring me was the answer. I already told you -- there are no happy endings for you. You destroyed everything I had, so -- this new little family of yours -- you should say goodbye to them now." Lilith says, and she forms makes her way toward Nicholas, who ran under a table to hide when Lilith arrived.

"NO!!!!" Eli calls out, and filled with rage he forms an energy ball and throws it at Lilith, but misses. "You stay away from my son. You want a fight -- you deal with ME."

"I thought you had renounced your warlock powers -- but perhaps all you need is a little temptation." Lilith says in a taunting voice. She vanishes, and appears next to Phoebe, and grabs her in a chokehold. "So -- ready to fight with me, warlock?"

"Let her go." Eli says angrily. "You are not welcome in this family." During the whole exchange, Cole, who is holding Ben, makes his way over to Paige.

"Take Ben -- orb out of here with him if things get really bad." Cole tells her.

"Cole, what are you going to do?" Paige asks.

"A favor." Cole replies. He slowly maneuvers his way behind Lilith. Eli watches every move Cole makes, as Lilith continues to taunt him.

"I'm waiting for your answer, warlock -- fight me, or she dies." Lilith says, as Cole takes Phoebe's athame and plunges it into her back. Lilith lets out a loud scream, and lets Phoebe go as she collapses to the ground. Eli rushes to Phoebe's side.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks. Phoebe nods her head yes as she tries to catch her breath.

"THAT was the last mistake you'll ever make, Cole." Lilith says, angrier than ever. "I think I'd like my powers back now." Before she has a chance to make her move, Eli blinks himself next to her.

"You won't be taking _anyone's_ powers -- I told you, you are not welcome in this family -- or anywhere else." Eli says. He pulls the athame out of her back, grabs her by the neck, and stabs Lilith forcefully in the heart. Lilith lets out an even louder scream than before, and within seconds her entire body turns to ashes.

"Eli -- you killed her. She's gone." Phoebe says, running to his side.

"Stay away from me." Eli tells Phoebe.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I said get AWAY!" Eli screams, and he looks up at Phoebe, his eyes turning demon red.

"No -- no, Eli, what's happening to you?" Phoebe asks, crying.

"When a warlock makes a kill he takes on his victim's powers. Lilith was weak but she still had power -- all evil." Cole says.

"What is going on out here -- oh my god." Piper says as she returns to the yard with Leo, seeing Eli.

"Eli killed Lilith, and he took on her powers." Paige tells her.

"Phoebe -- you have to kill me." Eli says.

"No -- no, we can just bind your powers, we'll come up with a potion and --" Phoebe begins.

"There is no binding this. Please -- kill me." Eli says, and he hands her the athame. "Kill me before the evil takes me over completely. I want to die loving you. Nicholas -- come here son." Nicholas slowly makes his way toward his father. "You understand what has to be done, right?" Nicholas nods his head.

"I don't want you to die, daddy." Nicholas says.

"Phoebe will take care of you -- it has to be this way, son. I love you and Phoebe too much for it to be any other way." Nicholas reaches out to hug his father. "No -- I'm sorry son, you have to go. Don't ever forget me. Please -- take him away." Eli says, looking up at everyone.

"Leo, isn't there anything we can do?" Piper asks.

"No -- there's not. Lilith was too powerful." Leo says. "Piper let's take him inside." Leo and Piper put their arms around Nicholas.

"I love you Nicholas." Eli says, clearly fighting for control over the evil that is consuming him at this point.

"I love you too, dad." Nicholas says, and the three of them orb into the house.

"Take Ben inside -- I don't want him to see this." Cole says to Paige, who is in tears.

"Be careful." Paige says to Cole. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and orbs away.

"Phoebe -- please. There's not much time. If you wait any longer I'll be able to overpower you." Eli says.

"I can't -- I can't do this." Phoebe says, crying even harder. "I love you."

"If you love me -- you have to do it." Eli says. "I don't want to live if I'm evil."

"You saved all of us from Lilith. We can save you now. We'll find a way." Phoebe says. "Cole, when you were possessed you found a way to come back, and --"

"This isn't the same, Phoebe." Cole says. "Lilith had more power than the Source could even imagine. Eli is right -- if you can't do it, I will. It's what has to be done." Cole starts to reach for the athame.

"No." Phoebe says. "I'll do it." Phoebe moves closer to Eli, and pulls him into a kiss. "I will always love you." Phoebe tells him.

"Always." Eli whispers, a tear falling down his cheek. Her hand shaking, Phoebe takes the athame and plunges it into Eli's chest. He lets out a loud scream, and vanishes. Phoebe drops the athame and falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Cole goes to her side and takes her in his arms.

"Shhhh. You did what you had to do. He saved our whole family, Phoebe. Eli died a hero -- don't you ever forget that." Cole tells her in a comforting tone of voice.

"But we never even had a life together. We just had a few hours, and now he's gone." Phoebe says.

"And now you have a son to raise." Cole says. "I was going to tell you right when things -- happened. The adoption went through this morning, just like you hoped it would. Nicholas is legally YOUR son." Everyone orbs back into the yard. Nicholas is crying, and he runs to Phoebe as soon as he gets outside.

"Come here, honey." Phoebe says, pulling away from Cole and taking Nicholas into her arms. "Everything's gonna be okay. We still have each other. I will _always _be here for you Nicholas."

"You promise?" Nicholas asks through his tears, looking up at her.

"I promise." Phoebe says, hugging him even tighter. "I love you so much -- my son."


	23. Epilogue Part One

_The Epilogue begins approximately ten years after the last chapter ended. Paige has just given birth to she and Cole's fifth child, a little girl . . . . . . _

"She's beautiful." Paige says in a somewhat weak voice, holding the newborn baby in her arms. Cole is sitting on the bed with her, his arms wrapped tightly around Paige.

"She certainly is." Cole replies, giving Paige a kiss on the cheek. Leo and Piper are in the room with them. Leo is letting his healing powers enter Paige. "Is she gonna be okay?" Cole asks.

"She'll be fine -- you'll need to stay in bed for awhile Paige, I didn't expect a breach delivery." Leo tells her.

"Neither did I." Paige says. "You and your sisters are destined for greatness, Sara. Did you know that?" Paige kisses the little girl on the forehead.

"You really think they'll continue the Power of Three into the next generation?" Piper asks.

"I don't think so -- I know so. The elders say it's their destiny." Leo tells them. "Speaking of the elders -- I just got word from them today that they're making some changes. With you and Cole having so many kids, it's just too much for both Paige and I to handle. So they're sending us another whitelighter to help look after the children."

"I don't want some stranger taking care of my kids." Cole says, not liking the idea.

"They said it's not a stranger -- that's all the information they'll give me. They said it's -- someone who's part of the family." Leo tells them.

"Maybe it's Prue." Piper suggests.

"Bite your tongue." Cole replies. "I'd shoot myself. Like they'd really make PRUE a whitelighter."

"Well, stranger things have happened. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Leo says.

"Hey -- I am SO sorry I wasn't here -- are you okay? Piper said the delivery was rough when she called." Phoebe says, rushing into the room and sitting down next to Paige.

"I'm okay -- just a little sore. How are the party plans going?" Paige asks.

"Fine -- Nick will be back in three days, I just talked to him this morning. He loves England so much, but he can't wait to come home." Phoebe says. "I miss him."

"We all do, but we're SO proud of him -- spending his senior year on a scholarship Oxford University. Is he gonna go back?" Paige asks.

"I don't know -- I'm hoping he'll attend Berkeley, I'd rather have him close by." Phoebe says. "Look at her, she is so beautiful -- Cole, she has your eyes, and your nose."

"And hopefully not your powers -- I caught Stella making a fireball the other day." Piper says.

"Hey -- lay off of Stella, she's a good kid, she's just -- adventurous -- like her dad." Cole says.

"She's a holy terror, and _you_ encourage it." Piper says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Piper, I forgot -- _your _kids are perfect, right?" Cole remarks.

"Stop it, please -- I just had a baby, I'm not up for dealing with your little squabbles right now." Paige says, upset.

"I'm sorry baby." Cole says, giving Paige a kiss. "How are you feeling, you doing okay?"

"Just a little tired." Paige says.

"Why don't we let them have some time alone for awhile -- plus we should check on the kids, hopefully they're behaving." Leo says.

"Hopefully they haven't tried to burn the house down." Piper remarks, and Cole just glares at her as the three of them leave the bedroom.

"Do you and Piper always have to argue about the kids?" Paige asks.

"Hey -- I'll stop arguing with her as soon as she stops making judgments all the time on my parenting skills. Like her kids are so wonderful. Wyatt is always teasing Caleb and I'm sick of it." Cole says. "It's not Caleb's fault that his powers aren't as strong as the other kids, he's lucky to be alive after that demon attack when you were pregnant with him."

"Well, she is right about Stella. You do encourage her, Cole. She's gonna be a nightmare when she hits her teens if we're not careful." Paige says. "You coddle her, you spoil her rotten -- I know she's the most like you of all our kids, but -- I just don't want to see her turn evil."

"She won't -- her powers may be the same as mine, but -- she has a spunk and spirit about her that's just like you." Cole says, giving her a kiss. "And this young lady -- I guess we'll find out what we're in for with her soon enough." The little girl grasps Cole's finger tightly. "The one I'm REALLY worried about is Elena -- she's too much like her father. And NOT in a good way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you don't know where they went?" Phoebe asks.

"They said they'd be right back -- but that was like an hour ago." Ben tells Phoebe.

"I bet they went to go blow stuff up. That's Stella's new thing now." Melinda remarks smugly as she floats near the top of the stairs."

"Get down from there!" Piper yells at her.

"Sorry. At least I don't set things on fire." Melinda says, coming down to the ground. Phoebe sighs in exasperation.

"Piper -- she's gonna drive me insane." Phoebe says. "How am I supposed to counsel my patients if I can't even figure out what to do with my own KID! Nicholas needs to get back here, he can reason with her much better than I can." Just then, two girls about nine years old pop into the house, giggling.

"There you are! Didn't I tell you no blinking? If you want to go somewhere young lady, you ASK me first." Phoebe says angrily.

"You're too busy for me to ask you. All you care about is your work and Nicholas and his stupid 'welcome-home' party." one of the girls says -- she resembles Phoebe quite a bit. "You weren't even here for Aunt Paige when Sara was born -- you just got here, didn't you?"

"That is not the point. Ben said you left over an hour ago." Phoebe says.

"Tattletale." the little girl says, sticking her tongue out at Ben. "We just wanted to go get something for Sara."

"See -- we got her this little toy. Elena and I put our money together and went to the store." the other girl says, pulling a little stuffed teddy bear out of the bag she's carrying. "We were just trying to do something nice."

"Stella -- that WAS very nice of you, but you girls cannot be going off on your own like this, it's too dangerous." Phoebe says.

"Everything is too dangerous in this stupid family." Elena says. "And anytime something bad happens, Stella and I are always the ones who get in trouble for it."

"That's because you two are usually the ones CAUSING the trouble." Melinda remarks.

"That's not true. Wyatt is always teasing Caleb and he NEVER gets in trouble for it." Stella says.

"Wyatt is only five years old, you girls are big enough to know better." Phoebe says.

"Oh sure, take their side. You always do anyway. And you make such a big deal about blinking -- Stella shimmers, and Ben and Wyatt orb, and Melinda floats all over the place -- why can't I blink?" Elena asks.

"Because I said NO, that's why." Phoebe says in an angry tone.

"You say no to _everything_ I want to do! I HATE you!" Elena screams at Phoebe, and blinks out of the room.

"That's it -- I've made up my mind -- I'm binding her powers." Phoebe says. "She probably went home to pout -- I should go deal with her. Sorry about this, you guys." Phoebe leaves the house.

-------------------------------------

_Later that evening . . . . . . . _

"Mom, can I hold her, please?" Stella asks Paige. Ben, Stella, and 6-year old Caleb are all sitting on the bed as Paige holds Sara in her arms, and Cole is sitting on the bed too with 3-year old daughter Skye sitting on his lap.

"Just be careful, honey -- like you used to hold Skye when she was a baby." Paige says, as Stella takes the little girl into her arms.

"She better not bite me like Skye used to." Stella says.

"Mine!" Skye cries out, and the teddy bear that Stella and Elena bought for Sara orbs into Skye's hands.

"Hey, give that back! That's Sara's!" Stella says angrily. She hands Sara back to Paige and starts to pull the teddy bear away from Skye!

"No! It's MINE!" Skye insists.

"Stella, let her play with it, she's not going to keep it. Sara will get it back." Paige says.

"She better not rip it." Stella says, glaring at the little girl. Cole sighs.

"ENOUGH with the fighting. This is not what your mother needs right now." Cole finally says.

"Does it still hurt, mommy?" Ben asks.

"Oh, come here Ben." Paige says, pulling the little boy close. "Don't you worry, I'm fine."

"I don't like it when you're hurting." Ben says.

"Ben, don't worry, your mom is okay. Having a baby hurts, but she'll feel better soon." Cole tells him.

"I can make you feel better, mommy." Ben suggests.

"Sweetie, no -- that's too hard on you. Besides, I'm counting on you -- I'm gonna be really busy with Sara now; I'm really going to need your help with the other kids, okay?" Paige tells him.

"How many more are you and daddy gonna have?" Ben asks.

"That's up to your mother -- when we were expecting YOU, she said she wanted seven." Cole says.

"SEVEN! I don't want any more -- Ben is a tattletale momma's boy, Caleb's a pest, and Skye is a spoiled brat. I'm gonna make sure Sara is just like ME." Stella says.

"I'm not a pest!" Caleb says.

"No, of course you're not, honey." Paige says. "Stella, you and your FATHER need to have a long talk about your attitude -- right, Cole?" Cole sighs, knowing that she's right.

"Yeah -- we are going to sit down and have a LONG talk, young lady. Now you apologize for what you just said." Cole tells her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Stella says in a whiny voice, as Phoebe storms into the room.

"Is Elena here?" she asks worriedly.

"No -- Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Elena's not at home -- we got in an argument earlier, she blinked out of here and I haven't heard from her since. Stella -- you're not hiding her, are you?" Phoebe asks.

"No." Stella replies. Cole looks at her suspiciously. "Dad, I SWEAR I'm not. I haven't seen her since she left, either. I'm sorry if I got her in trouble, we just wanted to buy a toy for Sara, we didn't mean to be gone so long."

"I've looked everywhere -- she's been gone for about three hours now. I've tried scrying for her -- she must be really angry with me, because I'm not getting a read on her anywhere. It's like she doesn't want me to find her." Phoebe says worriedly. "Stella, is there anywhere you think she might go?"

"We go to the beach over by the pier sometimes -- she said you and Uncle Eli used to like to go there." Stella says. "And she misses him alot lately because of the picnic coming up next week."

"What picnic?" Phoebe asks.

"The girls in their class are having a father/daughter picnic, didn't she tell you about it?" Paige asks.

"I offered to let her come with me and Stella, but she didn't want to." Cole says.

"She never told me, why didn't she tell me about this?" Phoebe asks.

"She figured you wouldn't care -- you're too busy planning Nicholas' graduation party. She figured you wouldn't think it's important." Stella says.

"Cole -- it's getting dark outside." Phoebe says, trying not to cry. "She doesn't know how to control her powers yet -- she can blink herself somewhere, get all upset and scared, and not be able to get back." Cole sighs.

"Call Leo -- we'll find her." Cole says. He give Paige a kiss and hands Skye over to Ben. "You gonna be okay here?"

"We'll be fine, Piper's right next door if I need anything, I've got the phone right here." Paige says.

"You are in charge, young man." Cole says to Ben. "You do whatever your mom tells you."

"I will." Ben says.

"And YOU listen to your mother and your big brother." Cole tells Stella.

"He's only a year older than me." Stella says in a bratty tone of voice.

"LOSE the attitude, I'm getting tired of it. And we're having that talk when I get back." Cole says. "Come on -- let's go find Elena before she gets herself into trouble." He puts his arm around Phoebe and they shimmer out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena is walking along the beach, alone, as the sun begins to set. She is picking up pebbles and throwing them into the water, crying the entire time. "Hello there, sweetheart. What are you doing out here alone at night." a man's voice says from behind her. Elena turns around.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Elena says, and she starts to run away.

"I'm not a stranger, honey." the man says, blinking in front of her to stop her. "My name is Rex -- I'm a friend of your dad's. You just saw me blink, right? You can do that too, can't you?"

"I can't right now. Did my mommy send you?" Elena asks. Rex starts to laugh.

"Oh, your mommy and I go WAY back, too. I even dated her a long time ago -- before she met your dad. She has something I want -- would you like to help me get it? If you do, I'll show you how to control your powers better. Don't worry, when I was a kid I had trouble with blinking too, it just takes practice. And I can tell you all about your dad. You want to know more about him, don't you?" Rex asks.

"My mommy has told me lots of things about him." Elena says.

"Oh, but your mommy doesn't know some of the things I know." Rex says. "And like I said -- your mommy, and her sisters, have some things that belong to me. I've waited a long time to get them back -- and for just the right person to help me. And I think you're the right person. Your mommy's not always very nice to you, is she?"

"No." Elena says, very unsure of him.

"She wasn't very nice to me, either. I guess she hasn't changed much, you can't trust her to save your life." Rex says, just as Phoebe, Cole and Leo appear on the beach.

"Hello Phoebe. Long time no see." Rex says.

"You -- we got rid of you years ago." Phoebe says angrily.

"I was given a second chance -- your little girl here, she wants to get to know what her daddy was really like. Don't you sweetheart?" Rex asks, as he wraps his arms around Elena.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Cole asks.

"Rex Buckland -- we dated a few times. Until I found out he was a scummy warlock who tried to force us to give up our powers." Phoebe says.

"I told Elena what good friends I used to be with her daddy. We were alot alike." Rex says.

"You were NOTHING alike." Phoebe says. "Eli rejected his entire past and you know it. You're just playing with her mind, like you did with us. Elena, honey -- Rex is a bad man. Don't trust him."

"Elena -- did you know you have the power to destroy your mother if you want to? All three of them, actually -- if you go home with them, you'll be in trouble, and they'll bind your powers, and you'll never know what your father was like. And you're alot like him, Elena." Rex says.

"I am?" Elena asks.

"Oh, very much -- now, if you'll just help me out I can tell you all about him." Rex says.

"Elena, he's lying, don't trust him." Leo tells her. Elena looks at everyone, and then finally blinks herself out of Rex's grip and onto the pier. Cole forms an energy ball and tosses it at him; Rex blinks out of its path and the fireball hits the pier, as Elena screams as the pier catches on fire and she runs away from the flames. At the same split second, Rex blinks himself behind Cole. 

"Interesting -- demonic powers, but not really a demon. You know what that makes you? Useless." Rex says, and he tosses Cole against a lifeguard seat on the beach. Cole hits his head and is knocked out. Rex disappears.

"Leo! Do something!" Phoebe says, as the flames move closer to Elena.

"Elena -- jump in the water, you'll be safe there." Rex whispers into her ear, astral projecting himself to do so. Elena goes to the edge of the pier and jumps before Leo can get to her and orb her to safety.

"Elena! NO!!!" Phoebe screams.

"MOMMY!!!" Elena screams, and the water's currents pull her under.

"I'll find her." Leo says, orbing back onto the beach. He take off his jacket and dives into the water.

"Now, Phoebe, we used to be friends. Friends don't take back gifts that they've given them." Rex says, appearing once again.

"Our powers were never a gift for you -- you FORCED us to do that." Phoebe says. "And what, you've been skulking around all this time waiting for a chance to get revenge? You sleazebag. Taking advantage of a scared little girl like that." Phoebe says, grabbing her athame and throwing it at Rex, but he blinks away before it hits him. He appears behind her and grabs her hand, pulling it behind her and putting her in his tight grasp.

"I'm evil. Sue me. Now -- I'll save your little girl, if you'll give me your powers." Rex says.

"Okay -- okay, fine, you can have them -- just don't let my baby die." Phoebe says, crying.

"That's more like it." Rex says, grinning, loosening his grasp on her.

"No -- this is." Cole says, grabbing Rex from behind and choking him. He forms a fireball in his hand and sets fire to Rex, then pushes him away as Rex screams, engulfed in flames, and then vanishes. "Who's useless now?" Cole asks. "Jerk." Phoebe runs into his arms.

"Oh, Cole, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine -- where's Elena? Where's Leo?" Cole asks.

"Rex forced her to jump into the water. Leo's trying to find her, I haven't seen either of them in awhile." Phoebe says worriedly.

"Phoebe! Cole! I found her!" Leo calls out, landing on the beach with Elena in his arms. Both Cole and Phoebe rush over to them. "She's not breathing -- I can't heal her if she's not breathing, one of you needs to give her mouth-to-mouth." Leo tells them.

"I'll do it." Cole says, and he starts to try and revive her while Leo allows his healing powers to enter her. After several minutes, Elena begins to cough and spit up water. "It's okay, honey -- you're okay now." Cole says to her.

"Mommy." Elena says, coughing.

"I'm right here, baby." Phoebe says, taking the little girl into her arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm cold." Elena says, trembling.

"Here -- wrap my jacket around her." Leo says, handing Phoebe his jacket that's lying on the ground. Phoebe covers Elena with it.

"Mommy -- that man was scary. Is that what my daddy was like?" Elena asks.

"Oh, no honey -- your daddy was nothing like him." Phoebe says.

"Your daddy was a very good man, Elena -- you should always be proud of him. He was a hero -- he saved our entire family." Cole tells her.

"Really?" Elena says.

"Really." Phoebe tells her. "And I miss him every day -- just as much as you do."

"Phoebe, we really need to get her home and into some dry clothes before she catches pneumonia." Leo says. "Come on -- let's get out of here." Leo puts his arms around them and orbs them away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is sitting on the sofa in Phoebe's living room, when Leo and Phoebe come downstairs. "Is she okay?" Cole asks.

"Yeah -- she's asleep. Leo said she'll be fine, she's just a little traumatized right now." Phoebe says.

"Here -- let me heal that cut." Leo says, reaching out toward Cole's forehead.

"I'm fine." Cole says, pushing his hand away.

"Do you want to go home and explain to your wife, who just gave birth and really doesn't need the stress, why you're hurt?" Leo asks. Cole sighs.

"Fine -- heal it." Cole grumbles, as Leo heals the cut on his forehead. "Damn warlock. You seriously dated that guy, Phebes?"

"Temporary lapse in judgment." Phoebe says. "Nothing really happened -- I can't believe he was lurking around, just waiting for the right moment to take advantage of our family again. I wonder if he really was friends with Eli."

"Well, if he was, it was a long time ago -- ancient history. So when is this new whitelighter gonna get here? Obviously our family needs him or her more than I thought." Cole says.

"Soon, from what I've heard." Leo says.

"New whitelighter, what are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"The elders think that Paige and I need help -- they're sending us another whitelighter. I don't know who, all I know is it's someone who's part of the family." Leo says.

"Piper thinks it could be Prue. Lucky me." Cole says in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually -- it's not. I did find out that much." Leo says. "Prue can't be a whitelighter -- because she's already here, with us."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Prue had some unfinished business in her last life -- she was told she had to be reincarnated once again. And once she found out she had a sister she didn't know, she decided if she had to live another life, she wanted to get to know her little sister. Prue's been with us for the last nine years. She was reincarnated -- as Stella." Leo informs them, as Cole gets a look of astonishment on his face.

"What? You mean to tell me that my little girl is --" Cole begins.

"Prue. Born again." Leo says.

"Oh, you're making this up just to torture me." Cole says.

"No -- I'm not. Apparantly Prue actually got a kick out of the idea of coming back as your daughter -- I think she figured it would be a good way to annoy you AND get to know her sister. The thing is -- Stella is her own person. She has Prue's spirit in her, but -- she's Stella. I guess Prue didn't bank on her new incarnation absolutely adoring her father." Leo says. Phoebe can't help but laugh.

"You get to raise PRUE all over again. And it's going SO well up until now. Yeah -- good luck with that." Phoebe teases.

"Excuse me -- who's runaway kid was it that we had to rescue tonight? NOT mine." Cole says.

"Give it time." Phoebe teases. "I remember what Prue was like as a kid -- alot like Stella, now that I think about it." Cole just glares at her.

"I need to go home. I'll see you later." Cole says, and he shimmers out of the house.

"Well -- that's an interesting newsflash." Phoebe says. "I wonder how Cole will handle it, he and Prue never liked each other."

"He'll manage -- he adores that little girl more than his own life." Leo says. "So -- you're okay here?"

"Yeah, we're fine -- I'll call you if I need you." Phoebe says. "Thank you, Leo." Phoebe gives him a hug.

"I'll see you later." Leo says, and he orbs out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole shimmers into Stella's bedroom -- she's in her bed, asleep. Cole walks over to her and tucks her in a bit, and sits down on the edge of her bed and touches her face gently. "Daddy?" Stella says, waking up.

"Hey, princess -- I just wanted to say goodnight." Cole says to her.

"Did you find Elena?" Stella asks.

"Yeah, we found her." Cole says.

"Is she okay?" Stella asks.

"She's fine."

"Daddy -- I'm sorry we get in so much trouble all the time. We're just trying to have fun, we don't mean to be bad." Stella says. Cole looks at her closer than he ever has before and really notices her eyes for the first time -- she has Prue's eyes.

"I know -- we'll talk about it later, okay? You go back to sleep."

"I love you, Daddy." Stella says, sitting up and giving him a big hug. Cole sighs.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Cole says, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Heaven help me, I do love you." he whispers to himself as he holds her in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"No honey, she's okay, you don't have to come back tomorrow, you'll be back in a couple of days." Phoebe says, talking on the phone. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I know it's late over there. I just thought you should know what happened. I'll have her call you tomorrow, okay? Alright, you go back to sleep. I love you, Nick. Bye." Phoebe hangs up the phone and heads upstairs. She opens the door to Elena's bedroom, and is shocked to see a man sitting on the edge of Elena's bed, gently touching her hair as she sleeps. "Get away from her." Phoebe says angrily, and reaches for her athame. The man turns around.

"She's beautiful -- she looks just like you." the man says.

"Eli?" Phoebe says, a look of shock coming over her face.


	24. Epilogue Part Two

Phoebe stares at Eli in total shock. "Phoebe." Eli says, getting up and walking toward her. Phoebe doesn't say a word as Eli takes her hand in his. "I've missed you so much." Eli says. In complete shock, Phoebe faints in his arms, dropping the athame she was holding on the floor. Eli scoops her up into his arms, picks up her athame, and orbs out of Elena's room and into Phoebe's bedroom, where he sets her down on the bed gently. He sits down next to her and kisses her forehead, and after a few minutes Phoebe begins to stir.

"Eli? Am I dreaming?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- I'm really here. I'm sorry I frightened you; are you okay?" he asks. Phoebe reaches up and touches his face to assure herself that he's real.

"Oh Eli -- oh baby, you're really here!" Phoebe says, now crying. She throws her arms around him and hangs on to him tightly. "But how?"

"You were expecting another whitelighter, right? That would be me." Eli says. "And here -- you dropped this." he says, handing her back her athame. Phoebe looks down at it.

"The last time you gave this to me I used this to --" she begins.

"You did the right thing. It was my time." Eli says, and he kisses her.

"But how can you be a whitelighter? You were a warlock. And Lilith --"

"Lilith's powers were never in me long enough to become a part of me. When you killed me, you vanquished them -- forever. Unfortunately I had to be sacrificed along with them. I did a lot of horrible things in my life before I renounced my powers, Phoebe. And I've spent the last ten years atoning for them -- begging for forgiveness of witches I had killed, families I had destroyed and devastated. But because I renounced my powers on earth, and because I saved your entire family from Lilith, the elders made me a promise -- if I could atone for all of the wrong I had done, and prove myself worthy, I would be greatly rewarded. And I have been -- because they sent me back to you." Eli tells her.

"You're here to stay? With us?" Phoebe asks.

"Forever -- if you'll have me." Eli says. Phoebe pulls him into a kiss.

"Have you -- watched us? All this time?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- I wasn't permitted to. I didn't even know about our little girl until the elders brought me here this evening. We were only together the one time, I didn't even consider that we had --"

"Sometimes once is all it takes." Phoebe says.

"I don't even know her name." Eli says.

"Elena -- I named her after you." Phoebe says, as a tear falls down Eli's cheek.

"I want to know everything about her, I missed so much of her life. And Nick -- how is Nicholas?" Eli asks.

"He's in England. He got a scholarship to Oxford for his senior year. He comes home in two days -- he's graduating at the top of his class. You'll be so proud of him, he's really turned into an amazing young man. And he adores Elena -- spoils her rotten, he's probably gonna come home with so much stuff from England for her. He's been there the entire school year, I miss him so much. I told him we could orb him or shimmer him back for visits, but he wanted this whole experience to be 'magic-free' so I let him." Phoebe tells him. "He will be so thrilled that you're back. Everyone will."

"I can't wait to see him." Eli says. "And you -- how have you been?"

"I finished my masters -- I started my own practice, it's going really well. Just busy working and trying to raise two kids and save the world from demons and other evil." Phoebe tells him. "And missing you like crazy." she says, starting to cry again. "Elena needs you so much -- she has your powers, I don't know how to control her, and with Nick gone all year we've been at constant odds with one another. Eli, she'd hotheaded, she's stubborn, and she blinks. She got herself into a heap of trouble today. We got into a fight and a warlock tried to lure her into using her powers against me."

"What warlock?" Eli asks, clearly becoming protective.

"Rex Buckland. He tried to convince her that you knew him, that you were friends."

"Rex Buckland? That lowlife -- he's scum even among warlock standards, I can't stand that creep. Is she okay, when I went into her room she looked a bit pale." Eli says.

"Look at you, already the protective daddy -- she's fine. She had a little scare tonight, but she's okay." Phoebe tells him.

"Buckland better not come anywhere near her again. I'll kill him if he does."

"You can't kill anyone, you're a whitelighter now. That's our job -- besides, I think Cole took care of him." Phoebe says. "Oh Eli, she will just be beside herself with excitement when she finds out you've come back to us. Cole and Leo have done their best to be father figures to her, but she needs you SO much."

"The elders told me you had a big family now; I thought maybe you had --" Eli begins.

"No -- there's never been anyone else. The big family is Cole and Paige -- they're like rabbits. They just had baby number five yesterday, a little girl. You know Ben, and then they had Stella -- she and Elena were born two days apart, they're very close. Caleb is six, he's a sweet little boy, but he doesn't have very strong powers. Paige was attacked by some really nasty demons when she was pregnant with him, he used all of his powers just to fight to stay alive. He's kind of shy, and he really tries hard to fit in with the family, it's kind of rough for him. Skye is three -- she's 90 whitelighter, with just enough of her father in her to drive everyone crazy. And Sara was just born yesterday -- she's beautiful, she looks alot like Cole. And Piper and Leo have Melinda, you know her, and then Wyatt is five -- he's a handful. And that's pretty much the whole brood."

"No wonder you needed help." Eli says, laughing. "I never thought Cole would be such a family man."

"I don't think Cole did, either. But he loves it, and he loves those kids. I don't know how he and Paige do it, they run the business, which is a HUGE success by the way, raise all those kids, AND manage to fight off demons. And here I am barely handling one nine-year-old girl." Phoebe says.

"Well -- you'll have help now. Because I'm not going anywhere." Eli says, giving her a kiss. "Now, if I recall correctly -- I owe you one unforgettable wedding night. And since we're already in bed -- I was wondering if you'd like to cash in on that."

"Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask." Phoebe says, smiling as she kisses him and starts to unbutton his shirt . . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole walks into the kitchen, a screaming Sara in his arms. Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast. "What are you doing here?" Cole asks, looking half-asleep as he starts to make some coffee while holding the baby in one arm.

"Making you breakfast, I figured you two could use the help this morning." Piper says. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell. This one was up screaming for three hours last night, and now she's at it again. I thought I'd bring her down here so Paige can get some sleep." Cole says.

"Let me hold her." Ben says, entering the room. Too tired to argue, Cole hands the baby over to Ben. "Come here Sara -- mommy says I'm supposed to help take care of you." After a few minutes, Sara settles down a bit.

"YOU just got a new job." Cole says. "Try to get her to go to sleep."

"Okay -- I will." Ben says, and he orbs out of the room with the baby. Cole sits down at the table and puts his head between his hands.

"I haven't had a night like this since Stella was a baby. She had colic for six months straight, remember?"

"How could I forget, you and Paige walked around like zombies for those six months, I think you survived on coffee and adrenaline. But in retrospect that all makes sense now, doesn't it?" Piper says.

"Leo told you the news, huh? How's that for karma biting you in the butt?" Cole remarks, getting up and pouring his coffee.

"You know, she'll be a teenager in a few years. Prue was hell on wheels during that time." Piper says.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Cole says sarcastically, taking a drink.

"And boy crazy like you would NOT believe." Piper says, as Cole practically chokes on his coffee.

"Okay, that's it -- I'm telling Paige that we're binding her powers and locking her in the attic until she's _thirty_." Cole says, just as Stella enters the kitchen.

"Hey honey -- would you like some breakfast, I made your fa-- I mean, you like French Toast, don't you?" Piper asks.

"Yeah -- it's okay." Stella says, giving Piper a strange look.

"Come here, Stella." Piper says.

"What'd I do now?" Stella asks.

"Nothing -- just come here." Piper says. Stella suspiciously walks over to Piper. Piper gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." Stella just stares at her incredulously.

"Okay -- so why are you always yelling me?" Stella asks.

"What your Aunt Piper is trying to say is that she's sorry for always being so hard on you, and she's gonna be a little bit nicer from now on, as long as you keep that promise you made to me last night about your behavior. Right, Piper?" Cole says.

"Right. Let me get that breakfast plate ready for you." Piper says.

"How about me?" Cole asks.

"I'm not your servant, get it yourself." Piper remarks, ignoring Cole.

"Is Sara gonna cry like that EVERY night? Because I'm moving in with Aunt Piper or Aunt Phoebe if she does." Stella says.

"Didn't you say you wanted her to be just like you? So far she's on the right track." Cole tells her.

"I was like that when I was a baby? And you still kept me?" Stella says.

"We would not trade you for anything in the world." Cole says, giving Stella a hug.

"Here you go, honey." Piper says, handing Stella her plate.

"This looks good. Dad, can I take it in the other room and watch TV?" Stella asks.

"Sure -- go ahead." Cole says, and Stella shimmers out of the room.

"Wow. I really thought that --" Piper begins.

"You thought what? That finding out my daughter is Prue's new incarnation would change how I feel about her? I've known that little girl since the minute Paige and I found out we were going to have her. I don't care who she was in the past -- in this life she's my little princess, and I love her." Cole says. "No one is ever going to take that away from me -- not even Prue." Ben orbs into the kitchen.

"Dad, mom wants me to bring her some breakfast, she said it smells really good and she's hungry." Ben says.

"Did you get your sister to go to sleep?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, she likes me. She's alot nicer than Skye, and she doesn't bite." Ben says.

"Here -- tell your mom I'll be up to see her in a minute." Piper says, handing Ben a plate of food, and Ben orbs out of the room. "Isn't Skye over her biting phase yet?"

"Yeah, she is -- she's moved on to stealing things now, she's learned how to orb things to herself like Paige does." Cole says. "Speaking of phases -- I'd appreciate it if you'd tell your son to stop picking on Caleb. I'm tired of him coming home from your place crying because Wyatt teased him." Piper sighs.

"Leo already had a talk with him -- I'll have him say something again. I just don't think Wyatt gets it yet." Piper says.

"Well, he better get it soon or they're not playing together anymore. Caleb struggles enough in this family as it is -- he's trying really hard, and he doesn't need to have his shortcomings rubbed in his face every five minutes by your kid." Cole tells her very defensively.

"You know what Cole? I never thought I'd say this, but -- YOU are one hell of a father." Piper says, putting her arm around him. "Have a seat, I'll make you a breakfast plate."

"Thanks -- and Piper, you're not so bad of a parent yourself." Cole says, as he sits down and Piper serves him breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe lies in bed, awake, watching Eli as he sleeps. She smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair, and he awakens. "Hey -- good morning." Eli says, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. "What have you been doing, laying here watching me sleep all night?"

"No -- about half the night." Phoebe says. "I still can't believe you're really here. I know we need to tell everyone, but part of me just wants to keep you all to myself."

"Trust me -- you will have PLENTY of time with me all to yourself." Eli says, wrapping his arms around her. "Have you checked on Elena?"

"No -- I was just about to go do that. Let me explain to her what happened. Get dressed -- I'll call you when she's ready to meet you." Phoebe says.

"I'll be waiting right here." Eli says. Phoebe gets up, puts her robe on and goes into Elena's room. The little girl is still sound asleep. Phoebe sits down on the edge of her bed and gives her a kiss.

"I love you so much." Phoebe says to her, as Elena wakes up.

"Mommy?" she says.

"Hey, baby -- good morning. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asks.

"My stomach hurts." Elena says.

"Oh, I think you're just hungry." Phoebe says, giving her a hug. "You didn't eat anything all day yesterday, did you?" Elena shakes her head no. "Well, I'm gonna make you a nice big breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Mommy, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you, I love you." Elena says.

"I know, honey. It's okay -- sometimes we say things in anger that we don't mean." Phoebe says. "Hey -- I have a big, BIG surprise for you. After you went to sleep last night, someone came to see us. Someone that loves you VERY much."

"Is Nicholas home early?" Elena asks excitedly.

"No, Nick will still be home in two days. This is someone VERY special. You know how Uncle Leo and Aunt Paige are whitelighters, right? And their job is to protect us so that we can do our job."

"Uncle Leo saved me last night. So did Uncle Cole." Elena says.

"Yes, they did. And you know that Aunt Paige was born part whitelighter -- but remember how I told you about Uncle Leo, how he became a whitelighter?"

"He died -- and he did good things when he was alive, and the elders let him come back as a reward. Right?" Elena says.

"That's right. Well -- there are just so many of us in the family now, and the elders thought we needed some more help, so -- we have a new whitelighter in the family. And he really wants to meet you. Elena -- it's your father." Phoebe says. Elena's face lights up with a smile.

"My daddy is a whitelighter? But you said he was a warlock, like me and Nick." Elena says.

"But he chose good, Elena. And this is his reward. Eli -- you can come in now." Phoebe calls out, and Eli orbs into the room. Elena gets an even bigger smile on her face.

"Daddy!" she cries out, and she jumps out of bed and runs into his arms. Eli picks her up and hugs her tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, my precious little girl. I love you so much." Eli says, kissing her on the cheek. He takes her over to the bed and sits down with her -- Phoebe sits down next to them and he puts his arm around her.

"You look just like all the pictures mommy showed me." Elena says, clinging to him tightly. "Are you staying forever?"

"I am staying forever." Eli says. "We have SO much to catch up on -- and we will. We'll be a real family now -- you, me, your mother, and Nick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas steps outside at the airport, looking around. He's a very tall, handsome young man, about 6'1", with dark wavy hair and a goatee. "Mom!" Nicholas calls out, spotting Phoebe. He rushes over to her. Phoebe hugs him tightly.

"Oh, look at you -- what is that on your face?" Phoebe asks.

"A goatee. You like it?" Nicholas asks.

"No -- it covers your dimple and it makes me feel old." Phoebe says, and Nicholas just laughs.

"Where is he?" Nicholas asks.

"Right here, son." Eli says, rounding the corner with Elena holding his hand. Nicholas drops his backpack and runs to his father.

"Dad -- I love you so much." Nicholas says, crying. "You're really back for good?"

"I'm back for good." Eli says. "And I am SO proud of you, all the things Phoebe has told me about you. I always knew you were destined for great things. Look at you, you're as tall as me." Nicholas looks at Elena.

"Hey squirt -- you're taller too, you grew about two inches." Nicholas says to Elena, scooping her up in his arms.

"Is that dirt on your face?" Elena asks, touching his cheek.

"That's a goatee, silly. I take it you don't like it, either." Nicholas says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, I guess." Elena says.

"Well, I can't wait till we get home, because I have SO much stuff for you -- all of you. I think I bought out half of London." Nicholas says.

"Let's go home then -- today is just for the four of us -- our family." Eli says, putting his arms around both kids. Phoebe watches them, with a smile on her face, and tears start to well up in her eyes. "Oh, there she goes, crying again, I should buy stock in Kleenex at the rate she's been going through them the last few days." Eli teases.

"Shut up!" Phoebe says, smacking him lovingly in the arm. "I'm just so happy to have my whole family back. I love you guys so much -- and we're all back together now -- the four of us, just like it was meant to be." They all hug one another.

"Actually -- I think it'll be five of us soon. Oh, wait -- no, SIX." Nicholas says, putting his hand on Phoebe's stomach. "You and dad didn't waste any time, did you?"

"You mean I'm --" Phoebe begins.

"Yeah, they're being pretty adamant about not being left out of this family reunion." Nicholas tells her.

"Phoebe -- I love you so much." Eli says, kissing her on the lips and touching her belly.

"Is mommy gonna have a baby?" Elena asks excitedly. "How can you tell?"

"Two. Twins -- one is a boy, one is a girl -- and they talked to me. The same way you did before you were born." Nicholas says.

"I did?" Elena asks.

"Yup -- I was the first one to know, I was the one who told mom the news. So are we going home or are we gonna stand here all day?" Nicholas asks.

"Let's go home." Phoebe says, as Eli puts his arm around her and they start to walk away together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later . . . . . . . . _

The entire family is gathered in the living room at Phoebe and Eli's house. "Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement!" Phoebe shouts, getting everyone to quiet down. "First of all -- I'd like to say how proud I am of Nicholas graduating at the TOP of not only his class, but he has the highest GPA of all of the graduating students this year in the San Francisco School District!" Phoebe says, and everyone proudly applauds. "And second, I know that we're all so happy to have our ENTIRE family here -- Eli, we are all so happy to have you back with us. And you are going to be a fantastic whitelighter." Phoebe gives Eli a hug. "And finally -- thanks to my wonderful son, we found out some exciting news that we want to share. Eli and I have decided to give Cole and Paige a run for their money in the family department -- we're expecting!" she says, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Phoebe, that's wonderful!" Paige says, sitting down with little Sara in her arms. "I was so worried Sara wouldn't have anyone her age around here to play with."

"Well -- she'll actually have two friends. We're having twins." Phoebe says happily. "A boy and a girl."

"I guess that's what the elders were talking about -- re-building the Warren family." Eli says.

"Wait a minute -- are you related to us?" Piper asks.

"I thought it was a coincidence, my last name being Warren, but -- it's not. Apparantly, there was more to the Warren family tree than you knew about. In the early 1600s, our family split -- Melinda apparantly had a brother that turned evil and became a warlock. His entire existance was banished from the family history -- but he kept the family name. I'm one of his descendants -- the last surviving one -- except for our children. The Warrens were never meant to be evil. I was the one who was sent to change that, and to reunite the two branches of the family." Eli informs them.

"So, you're telling us that -- you guys are COUSINS? Okay, that is just disgusting." Cole teases.

"We're about twenty generations removed Cole, I don't think it qualifies as incest." Phoebe remarks. "It just proves that Eli and I were meant to be -- just like you and Paige were."

"Does that mean -- I'm really related to you guys? Not just by adoption?" Nicholas asks.

"Yup -- you're really our family, Nick. Not just in name -- but by blood." Phoebe says proudly. "Oh, and by the way -- Nicholas has decided to go to Berkeley after all -- he'll be living in the dorms, but at least he'll be nearby. And once he gets his degree in psychology, he'll --"

"Actually -- I'm not going into psych, mom. I decided to go to their law school after all." Nicholas says.

"What? How much did your Uncle Cole pay you to change your mind?" Phoebe asks.

"He's not changing his mind -- he's been talking to me about this for some time. He's gonna be one hell of an attorney -- he'll be able to tell if a client is guilty or innocent right off the bat." Cole says.

"Eli -- did he tell you about this?" Phoebe asks, a bit upset.

"Honey -- whatever Nicholas wants to do with his life is fine with me -- as long as he's a good man, and as long as he's happy. If he wants to be a lawyer, good for him." Eli says. "Besides, we've got three more kids -- maybe one of them will follow in your footsteps."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mom -- but this is really what I want. I think I could do alot of good in this career." Nicholas says.

"Well -- okay. As long as you're happy, I guess." Phoebe says, giving him a hug.

"I guess everyone gets their happy ending this time, don't they?" Paige says.

"I guess so -- I know I did." Cole says, and he reaches over to Paige and kisses her on the lips.

"Oh, GROSS!" Stella says, making a face. "Do you always have to do that in front of everyone? Why don't you just glue your lips together?" Stella says, and she stomps out of the room, as Piper and Phoebe start laughing.

"How did I NOT notice that before?" Piper says.

"Notice what? Aunt Paige and Uncle Cole always kissing each other? How could you miss it?" Elena asks.

"No, honey, not that, just -- another family surprise." Phoebe says, as all of the adults in the room laugh . . . .

**THE END**

**_Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this fanfic. I'm currently working on a sequel to this story, and I will post it soon! _**


End file.
